


OUAT Season Seven Expanded

by StaceyDawe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Season/Series 07, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Multi, Murder, New Enchanted Forest (Once Upon A Time), New Wonderland (Once Upon A Time), Trauma, Villain origins, Wishverse (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 61,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: This work is an expanded version of the seventh season of Once Upon A Time. I am altering some aspects of existing episodes and also adding new material. It is meant to be read as a supplement to season 7. I expect the reader to assume things happened between chapters as in canon, except when otherwise specified. Some chapters are altered versions of existing episodes, while other chapters are entirely new material taking place between existing episodes.





	1. Wake Up Call Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a two-part episode based on the episode Wake-Up-Call. In Seattle, Henry gets advice from Lucy about courting her mother, Rogers searches for Eloise Gardener, and Roni has conflict with Ivy. In flashbacks, Regina secretly trains Drizella in magic, and Drizella feels herself pulled in multiple directions. The main thing changed from canon is the more gradual buildup to Drizella's turn to darkness.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina/Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Ella/Jacinda, Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfry, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Emma Booth as Gothel/Eloise, Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy, Rose Reynolds as Tilly, and Julian Haig as Prince Gregor

**Roni’s**

Henry explained that the photo Roni had found was of him as a little boy and her has Regina, the evil queen and mayor of Storybrooke. Roni got out her bat, ready to go threaten Ivy for messing with them. Henry was trying to calm her down when Jacinda arrived with big news. Jacinda and Sabine had bought a food truck and needed tools to fix it up.

“Lucky for you, this place is falling apart” said Roni, lending Jacinda a box of tools.

Henry offered to help Jacinda fix up the truck but she turned him down, much to his disappointment.

“What was that?” Henry asked Roni, after Jacinda left.

“If I was the Evil Queen, I could look in the mirror and tell you” Roni answered, empathetically “but this is all the magic I got”.

They clanked their bottles together.

**In Another Time Period**

Henry was showing Ella how to use a torque wrench on his motorcycle. Some thieves showed up to try and kill them and steal it. Henry and Ella got out their weapons and fought the bandits off. Regina came with a fireball to help, but Henry said he had it under control.

After the bandits were defeated and left, Henry got ready to take Ella on a recon mission on the motorcycle. Regina saw the toolbox he was using was the Iron lunchbox she got him when he was ten. She marvelled at how much he had changed, how he now had a motorcycle and a girlfriend.

“Still figuring the girl part out” Henry said.

He asked if Regina wanted to come with him and Ella on a mission. However, Regina felt like a third wheel in the relationship and stayed behind.

**Present Day, Roni’s**

Henry showed Roni Ivy’s Facebook page was full of pictures of him drinking with Ivy on Halloween.

“This is bad” he said.

“This is why I’m not on social media” said Roni.

“But Jacinda is” said Henry “this explains why she was all weird earlier”.

Lucy arrived, wanting to talk to Henry about a photo Ivy told her about. Henry was embarrassed, thinking she meant the Facebook photos.

“This photo” Roni clarified, seeing him the photo of his younger self with Regina.

Lucy was excited and convinced that it proved Henry’s book was real and that she knew how to prove it.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital**

Weaver had recovered from his injury and insisted on going back to work, despite Rogers saying the Captain wanted him to take time off. Weaver left to have a word with the Captain, leaving Rogers with Tilly.

“I need help with a case” Rogers said “so what do you and Weaver do when he needs your help?”

“He buys me lunch” Tilly said, comfortably getting in a wheelchair so Rogers could take her to the cafeteria.

**Later, somewhere on the road in Seattle**

  
Henry was driving home from Roni’s, thinking he was alone, when suddenly, somebody sat up in the back of his car. It was Lucy, waking up from a nap.

“When are you taking my Mom out for a date?” Lucy asked.

Henry was startled.

“Lucy!” He exclaimed “what the Hell? Your grandma would shoot me if she knew you were in my car”.

“That’s why we won’t tell her” Lucy answered matter-of-factly “now why haven’t you asked my Mom out yet?”

Henry gave her an awkward look.

“It’s complicated, okay?” He said.

“You’ve lived all those fairy tales and seen every John Hughes movie in existence, and asking a girl out is too complicated for you?” Lucy asked in disbelief.

“Life is not a fairy tale or a John Hughes movie” Henry protested.

“I can help you figure out how to win her over” Lucy said, undeterred.

“Okay” said Henry with slight amusement in his voice “dating advice from my number one fan. What have you got?”

“My Mom is too proud for her own good” Lucy said “you have to break down her walls, show her you’re humble but veeeeery charming. She wants a partner, but not a saviour”.

“Get dynamite to blast through a wall, win her over by being Prince Charming without the sword” Henry said somewhat teasingly.

“Do you want my help or not?” Asked Lucy.

“Okay” said Henry “So what’s my big move?”

“What do you usually do to impress girls?” Asked Lucy.

“Play some music” answered Henry “maybe some Beyoncee, Only You by Yazoo, The English Beat, Save It For Later….”

“That’s the one!” Exclaimed Lucy “she loves The English Beat”.

“She’s got taste” Henry said, happily.

**Meanwhile, back at Jacinda’s Apartment**

“Hold up!” Sabine said indignantly to Jacinda “You mean to tell me Henry offered to help with the food truck and you said no?”

“I’m not some damsel who needs a man’s assistance with my life, my career, or a little thing like a food truck” Jacinda answered defensively.

Sabine rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Spending time with any member of the male species doesn’t automatically mean you’re a damsel. You’re just using that as an excuse to put up walls keeping all men out of your life. Live a little!”

“I don’t want him to think I’m backing down” Jacinda said with a pout.

“Henry does have a little bit of a hero complex” Sabine admitted “Why don’t you throw the guy a bone?”

**In Another Time Period**

Regina was looking for something to do to be needed. She contemplated her life. The best thing she had done was raise Henry, but even in that she had made errors in judgement. She once had tried very hard to make him and the rest of Storybrooke think he was crazy. That was one of the worst things she had ever done. Her reign as queen certainly didn’t giver her much to be proud of either. So many people she had hurt needlessly. She asked herself why she did those things. Why had she let herself become the type of person to terrorize and manipulate innocent people? She had learned some of it from her mother but her mother was not around when she truly began to embrace her dark side. One of her first tastes of darkness was banishing her mother to Wonderland. It was Rumplestiltskin’s mentorship that slowly turned her dark. She couldn’t blame him completely, she allowed herself to be influenced by him. She had wanted it on some level, or it never would have gotten so far out of hand. At the time, it had seemed to her to be a way to take control of her destiny, a way to rise above the feelings of constraint her mother had made her feel all her life.  
Regina’s train of thought was suddenly broken by a scream for help. A young woman was outside Rapunzel’s tower, battling a giant Venus Flytrap that was trying to eat her. Regina used her magic to rescue the girl but then saw it was Drizella, who had helped kidnap Henry.

“I should have let that things eat you!” Regina sneered “you tried to kill my son!”

“Only because my mother made me!” Drizella protested.

“Oh for excuses!” Regina sneered, beginning to walk away, exasperated.

“You think I want to do as my mother commands?” Drizella asked “I was born with magic but my mother never let me cultivate it because she was afraid of me actually being independent. I’m tired of having her control my life”.

Regina, in spite of herself, began to empathize with Drizella. She knew what it was like to live with a controlling mother.

“You think I’m gonna fall for this sob story? You’re marrying some prince”. Regina asked, sceptically.

“It’s the truth!” Drizella protested “do you really think I want to marry the prince? You think I don’t want to have control of my own destiny?”

“A controlling mother who marries you off to royalty because she thinks of it as upward mobility, regardless what would make you happy. I know what that’s like” said Regina, empathetically.

“So you see why I need magic?” Drizella asked “That’s what I came here to steal”.

“You do need magic” Regina said, suddenly inspired to save this young woman from going down a dark path “but instead of stealing, I can teach you to use your natural gift”.

“I would love that” Drizella said “but until I learn, I’m too afraid to rebel against my mother. Will the rebels allow you to train me while I’m married to one of their enemies?”

“We will create a hideout here” Regina declared “we will meet in secret until you are ready to leave behind your mother and the prince. The we will explain things to my son, your stepsister, and the other rebels”.

P**resent Day, Belfrey Towers**

Victoria lay on the couch with a cloth over her eyes.

“Are you alright mother?” Ivy asked.

“Yes, Ivy, I’m laying here in the dark because I feel fantastic” Victoria said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry, mother, how can I help?” Asked Ivy.

“By sparing me your grating voice” said Victoria.

**In Another Time Period**

Drizella had been learning from Regina for several weeks. She was able to beautifully make flowers bloom but she was trying to gain more power by moving rocks.

“I cannot do it” she said, discouraged.

“You just need the right motivation” Regina answered.

Regina brought a piece of Rapunzel’s tower down upon herself, almost crushing herself. Drizella saved her by pushing it away with magic. Regina was pleased.

“Excellent work” Regina said proudly “but I warn you, magic comes with a price. Temptation. You must resist the pull of darkness, or you’ll wind up doing terrible things as I did.

“What did you do?” Drizella asked.

“I cast a dark curse” Regina explained “ripping everyone from their land, erasing their identities and giving myself power”.

Drizella knew she was supposed to be horrified, but she was intrigued.

“This gave you what you wanted?” She asked.

“What I thought I wanted” answered Regina “but there was a hole in my heart no amount of power and control could fill. That’s why I adopted my son. He was the only thing that really brought me happiness”.

Drizella still couldn’t help but want power and control over her mother.

**Roni’s, Present Day**

Ivy came into Roni’s, looking to let off steam by causing Roni some trouble. Roni could barely contain her angry eyes. Ivy sat at the bar and ordered some champagne, which she then purposefully spilled.

“Woops” Ivy said, playing innocent.

“You’re not getting another one” Roni growled as she started wiping the table.

“You’ll give me another one” said Ivy “because I have a rich and powerful mother and could find ways to get you and your bar in trouble if I wanted to”.

“You’re bluffing” said Roni.

“Do you want to find out?” Asked Ivy.

Roni glared and opened another bottle for Ivy.

“Why are you like this?” Roni asked.

“Difficult upbringing, teachers holding me back” Ivy snarked.

  
**Later, Belfrey Towers, Secret Room**

“Are you enjoying tormenting Regina?” Mother Gothel asked Ivy.

“Very much so” said Ivy “but who I really want to torment is my mother” she handed Gothel a bunch of flowers.

“Patience, my dear, the time will come” Gothel answered. “these beed fertile ground to give us the magic we need”.

“I’m tired of fetching things for you” Ivy whined.

“Patience” Gothel reminded her “remember how we survive.

“I close my eyes and imagine mother’s destruction” said Ivy.

“Yes, like I have been helping you towards from the beginning” said Gothel.

**In Another Time Period**

Drizella lay in bed, next to Prince Gregor, when a sudden noise shook her. She sat up, frightened and out of breath. For a second she thought that whatever startled her was merely in her imagination, but just as she was about to lay back down she saw a figure in her bedroom corner. It was a witch, who introduced herself as Mother Gothel.

“Why are you here?” Drizella demanded, grabbing a clobbering bat she kept near her bed for protection. She also shook Gregor in hopes he would wake up.

“He won’t awaken” Gothel said, cooly “nor will that weapon hurt me” she said, snapping her fingers and summoning a vine that snatched the bat right out of Drizella’s hand.

“What have you done to him?” Drizella demanded, tearfully.

“Relax” said Gothel, in an annoyed tone “it’s just a little stun spore, he’ll be fine in the morning. Besides, since when do you care, you didn’t even want to marry him?”

Drizella said nothing.

“I heard you’ve been learning magic from some woman from another realm” Gothel said “but she isn’t teaching you everything, is she? She won’t teach you dark magic”.

“She thinks I can break free of my mother using light magic” Drizella said in Regina’s defence.

“Of course that’s what she says she thinks” Gothel laughed “she is trying to protect her bright-eyed son and your stepsister he’s so fond of. She thinks she can turn you to the rebel’s side. But she doesn’t trust you, so she is holding you back. She is making you take the long way to power, in hopes she’ll soften you by then. There are things she isn’t telling you, things that could solve your problems quickly and easily, you know it”.

Drizella instantly thought of the dark curse.

“If we work together, we can find a way to cast that dark curse of hers” Gothel said slyly “if you can prove to me you have the stomach for dark magic”

“What would I have to do?” Asked Drizella, curious.

“The same thing your mother did to get rid of your stepmother” answered Gothel “seperate your stepsister from Henry by poisoning their hearts so that they cannot be near each other”

“No” said Drizella “if I hurt Regina’s son she’ll never forgive me”.

“Well if she’s more important to you than reaching your real magical potential, that’s your choice I suppose” said Gothel “I’ll just leave the potion and instructions here in case you change your mind”.

Drizella looked at her nightstand as a potion bottle and small scroll appeared. She looked back at Gothel only to see Gothel had vanished.

**Present Day, Belfrey Towers, Secret Room**

Ivy brought Gothel the soil.

“Fresh from that charmless little community garden” she said.

Mother Gothel breathed in the scent of the flowers and she helped them bloom.

“We will see how powerful Regina really is” she said.

**Meanwhile in Tilly’s trailer**

Rogers arrived at Tilly’s home. She invited him to play Chess, to help him think better.

“Shouldn’t we reset the board?” Asked Rogers.

“Why would we do that?” Asked Tilly “things are always more interesting when you start in the middle”.

Rogers and Tilly played while Rogers told her about Eloise Gardener, the missing girl he was searching for. Tilly turned the board around.

“You need to focus on the pieces you already have” she said “what are you missing that is right in front of you?"

**In Another Time Period**

Regina was furious when she learned that Drizella poisoned Henry’s heart.

“Got him his first kiss with my stepsister, didn’t it?” Drizella said defensively.

“But you were trying to keep them apart!” Regina said, unamused “I should have known not to fraternize with the enemy”.  
Drizella explained about Gothel.

“I need you to help me protect myself from Gothel” Drizella said “if you stop teaching me I’ll have to learn from her and I won’t be able to resist the darkness. I need you to keep me on the right path”.

“Alright” Regina said, somewhat begrudgingly “but my son and your stepsister are off limits from now on”.

**Present Day Seattle, Roni’s**

Roni greeted Henry by presenting him with his usual order of beer.

“Just dropped the little darling off at Belfry Towers” Henry said “would you believe she snuck into my car to give me dating advice? One day Victoria’s probably gonna have me arrested for accidentally kidnapping”.

He took a sip of beer.

“Kid’s gonna get me in trouble one of these days too if she keeps trying to hang out at my bar” Roni said while wiping down the counter “but she’s so sweet and optimistic it’s hard to get mad at her. Ivy, on the other hand, her I can get mad at for causing me trouble”.

“What did Ivy do now?” Asked Henry.

Before Roni could answer, Ivy came up into Henry’s personal space.

“Henry” Ivy said “we need to drink together more often”.

Roni glared at her and gave Henry a “please don’t humour her” look. Henry was uncomfortable but too polite to turn Ivy away. He pulled back just enough she wasn’t in his face anymore.

“Good to see you again, Ivy” he said.

“Glass of wine, please” Ivy barked at Roni, who reluctantly gave her what she asked for.

**In Another Time Period**

Drizella was cooking a roast, using a little light magic for flavouring. Gregor came down from upstairs.

“What having you been whittling the hours away at while I do things for you?” Drizella asked snippily.

Gregor smiled. Drizella had been giving him a hard time lately. She had started out nicer, trying to please him. As she became more comfortable around him, her mean side was coming out more. He knew he was about to see her frostiness melt away though, he had a surprise.

“Why, doing something for you” he said cheerfully, and showed her a drawing he had made of her.

It was beautifully detailed and surrounded by ivy. It captured the nuances in her facial expressions surprisingly well. Drizzella tried not to be impressed or flattered, but her jaw dropped.

“I’ve really been paying attention” Gregor said.

Drizella was overcome by a feeling of affection and passionately kissed him on the lips.

**Roni’s, Present Day**

Henry was carefully avoiding Ivy’s advances, looking around in hopes Jacinda didn’t see this. Ivy was telling him all about her problems at work, trying to get him to physically return her affection. Henry’s heart sunk when he saw Jacinda walk in. Her eyes met Henry’s, he looked embarrassed. Ivy looked at Jacinda and smiled victoriously. Jacinda avoided looking at Henry or Ivy while she asked Roni to borrow her tools again. After Jacinda left, Ivy’s beeper went off.

“Ugh” she said “I have to go attend to mother. It was lovely seeing you, Henry”.

“Pleasure” Henry said, insincerely.

Ivy left. Roni gave Henry an “I can’t believe you didn’t cut that off before Jacinda saw” look. Henry hung his head.

**In Another Time Period**

Regina had now been training Drizella for five years. Henry and Ella had a four year old daughter, Lucy, who Drizella heard about but had not met. The plan had been to leave her mother when she was powerful enough, but now she felt she was in too deep and had also fallen in love with the prince.

“Why don’t you join the resistance, Drizella”asked Regina “you have inside knowledge that could help us and I’m sure your stepsister will accept you when we explain to her the progress you’ve been making. You could get to know your niece”.

“It isn’t that simple” Drizella said, tears starting to form “my mother has too much power and control, and Gothel on her side. If I managed to escape, they would hurt Gregor, and if I try to talk him into coming with me, I may get caught by his father or my mother before I can get away”.

“There has to be some way out of this!” Regina insisted, refusing to give up on her proteges’s happiness “You have magic, you can get yourself and Gregor out of there”

“And take him where?” Drizella demanded, hopelessly “to the resistance camp where they’ll imprison us both? Where even if I use magic to combat them, I’ll have nowhere to go after that?”

“There has to be a way I can help” Regina said desperately.

“If you open try to help me, you’ll be in trouble with the resistance” Drizella reasoned, tears starting to stream down her face “you would lose your connection to your son. You never should have gotten involved with me”.

Regina was so frustrated, watching this young woman she saw herself in feel so hopeless to escape her mother’s control, just as she had once been, afraid of losing the man she loved to her mother’s wrath, just as Regina had once and it drove her to evil. She couldn’t accept that this was Drizella’s fate. She couldn’t let Drizella be a victim of her mother, or go dark.  
“You have to teach me how to use dark magic!” Drizella tearfully insisted “That’s how you got free of your mother’s control. You sent her to Wonderland, I can stand up to my mother too if you would just show me dark magic!”

“That was my first step towards evil” Regina said “I cannot let you go down that path”.

“How else do you expect me to stand up to my mother!?” Demanded Drizella

“There has to be a way you can escape without resorting to that” Regina insisted.

“Only if I move on from Gregor” said Drizella “but according to you that would be going down the wrong path too”.

“It would” said Regina “when I was finally persuaded that Daniel couldn’t be brought back, it was the push that made me completely embrace the darkness. I don’t want to see that happen to you”.

“If you really cared about me, you would see that dark magic is my best chance” insisted Drizella.

“It is nobody’s best chance” Regina said firmly “now stop this madness and let’s find a real solution”.


	2. Wake Up Call Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion to a two part episode, Drizella completes her turn to darkness. Henry has a date with Jacinda. Roni tries to find out about the curse. Weaver tries to talk Rogers out of his search for Eloise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the two-part episode based on Wake Up Call. This chapter has a lot of scenes taken directly from the show, I tried to spare you from too many details already in the show, going into new scenes in detail but existing scenes in less detail. Sometimes I went more inside the characters' heads, like in the scene where Regina wakes up from the curse. The new content is mainly in the first few scenes, plus a scene a little later into it with Rogers and Tilly. The flashbacks are mostly based on existing scenes in the show, but modified to fit with my Part 1 of Wake Up Call. In the last flashback, I also set up a story I am getting to in a later chapter.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina/Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Ella/Jacinda, Gabrielle Anwar as Lady Tremaine/Victoria Belfry, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Emma Booth as Gothel/Eloise, Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy, Rose Reynolds as Tilly, and Julian Haig as Prince Gregor

Regina walked into the hideout to see Drizella reading one of her spell books.

“Regina!” Drizella exclaimed “I think there may be another way to cast the dark curse! If we can find the blood of two witches who each killed the person they loved most….:

Regina cut her off by slamming the book shut.

“I should NEVER have mentioned the dark curse!” Regina shouted angrily “I told you not to speak of that anymore!”

“But I need it to punish my mother!” Drizella protested.

“No!” Regina said firmly, magically sending the book back to her home in the rebel camp.

Drizella and Regina stared at one another angrily.

**Roni’s, Present Day**

“I’m starting to think I should call Officer Rogers over here and have him throw you out of here” Roni said to Ivy while Henry was gone to the restroom.

“You won’t do that” said Ivy “I have too much dirt on this place, I could take you down if I really wanted to”

Officer Rogers came up behind her.

“Is there a problem?” He asked.

Ivy and Roni gave one another antagonistic looks. Ivy’s a look of triumph, Roni’s one of anger”

“No” said Roni “no problem at all”

**Later, at the Police Station**

Rogers returned from patrolling and was confronted by Weaver

“I think you should stop searching for that missing girl of yours” Weaver said “it’s been consuming you for too long, it’s not good for you”.

Rogers looked at Weaver with anger and suspicion.

“I don’t think you’re worried about my health” said Rogers firmly “I think you have some ulterior motive” he growled, finger pointed sharply at Weaver.

“I have much more experience than you” said Weaver defensively, with a still concerned look on his face “I know when these things go unsolved for a long time……they get more complicated……I think you are putting yourself in more danger than you understand”.

“Danger is part of the job” Rogers said proudly, circling around Weaver “I don’t know about you but I care about what it means to serve and protect people, I will not back down because you sense danger. I am not a coward like you”.

Weaver looked hurt. Still he knew that Rogers didn’t fully comprehend the situation. He struggled to find some way to talk Rogers out of the pursuit of Eloise Gardner. He knew who Eloise really was and the dangers of freeing her. He knew Rogers obsession came from being cursed to carry out Gothel’s plan, and he felt helpless to stop it. Perhaps some stories just had to play out as designed and there was nothing he could do about it.

**In Another Time Period**

Regina exited her hideout near Rapunzel’s tower and ran right into Rumplestiltskin.

“Rumple” Regina said “what a surprise, I was just….”

Rumplestilskin put his hand out, singling for her to stop talking.

“Spare me whatever cover story you were about to half bake” he pleaded “I know what you have been doing here. I’ve had it figured out for like two years. You going behind your son’s back, my grandson’s back, and fraternizing with one of his greatest enemies because you decided you’re gonna do the opposite of what old Rumple did to you. Where I steered you towards the darkness, you think you’re gonna steer another you away from it. An admirable but potentially futile goal” he showed while doing theatrics with his hands.

“Who else have you told” asked Regina, looking slightly embarrassed but trying to keep her composure.

“Absolutely nobody” said Rumplestilskin “it has been a struggle for me, pondering what to do about this betrayal of my grandson’s trust, wondering what consequences it will have for his family. Wondering what the consequences will be if I tell him and what they will be if I don’t. My clairvoyance has faded over the years, but there is one thing I am sensing clearly: this will not end well. There is a darkness growing inside your protege that will soon be too strong for any of us to control, including herself”.

“So you’re here to what? Make me stop?” Regina asked, arms crossed.

“I honestly don’t know” Rumplestiltskin said with a solemn frown “I fear I may have waited too long and now no matter what advice I give you it will not change Drizella’s path now. You have shown her too much. I miss the days when I didn’t give a damn”.

Regina gave a huff of denial of the monster she had seemingly created.

“Drizella won’t make the mistakes I did” she said stubbornly “she has a good mentor”.

“A classic Beauty and the Beast story” Rumplestiltskin mused “you have fallen in love with the beast and think you can change her, even my Belle went through a lot of heartache before that started to work out for her”.

“I am NOT in love with Drizella!” Regina objected loudly.

“Not in the romantic sense” Rumplestiltskin admitted “you’re in love with the idea that she is another version of yourself and that you can get another piece of redemption by saving her. Let me ask you this, do you think you when you were her age could have accomplished all this without Cora knowing”.

Regina thought for a moment. She closed her eyes. She didn’t want to say it.

“No” she finally admitted.

“So then ask yourself what reason Lady Tremaine has been standing by all this time” Rumplestiltskin said before walking away.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Henry and Roni were eating pizza on the way back from the Belle Notte restaurant, which Henry noted was nicer than he expected. The stray dogs in the alley had given him pause.  
The two had a conversation about Lucy’s theory about them being characters from his book. Roni had had made an upset face at the notion she was Regina, Henry’s adopted mother. She explained that she had once tried to adopt a baby boy but at the last minute was deemed not a good fit. Henry comforted her and told her she seemed to be a mother to a lot of people around the neighbourhood.  
Roni thanked him and then revealed another reason she took him out to Belle Notte was so that he could see Jacinda on the way back. She was nearby, working on her food truck.

**A little later**

Jacinda was underneath her food truck, trying to do repairs, when she heard music playing. She came out from underneath and saw Henry with a stereo above his head playing Save It For Later by The English Beat. She asked him what he was up to. Henry awkwardly explained how last time he was single, mixed tapes always worked when he wanted to ask someone out. He also nervously explained that there was nothing going on between him and Ivy. She wound up inviting Henry to have a date with her right there and then, by helping her with the truck. He went underneath the truck with her, as she turned up the music on the stereo. Soon they were bonding.

**Meanwhile at Jacinda’s Apartment**

Lucy was looking through Jacinda’s closet. She knew in Henry’s book, the magical book of stories had appeared in Snow White’s closet. This time, she thought, it should appear in Cinderella’s. If she could find it she could prove the stories were real.  
Suddenly, someone came up behind her. She was startled until she saw it was just Roni.

“How did you find me here?” Lucy asked.  
“You left the door unlocked” Roni said “and I don’t know how you have managed to go so many places unsupervised with Victoria Belfrey as your guardian”.

“How did you know I’d be here?” Lucy asked.

“Henry guessed” Roni explained “he said that you would be expecting a magical book to appear in Cinderella’s closet”.

“I guess you think I’m crazy” Lucy said, discouraged.

“Not at all” said Roni, who then explained that she wanted to help Lucy prove the stories were real. She had convinced Henry that playing along with Lucy would help her work through these notions.

**In Another Time Period**

Regina used a spell on a mirror to show her Lady Tremaine’s intentions. She soon realized she should have recognized it sooner. Years ago, Lady Tremaine had tried to have Ella take Henry’s heart to revive her other daughter, Anastasia. She was still pining over Anastasia, the way Regina had once pined over Daniel’s body. Daniel had eventually been brought back by having a new magical heart inside him, but he had come back as a monster she had had to put down for his own sake as well as others. However, magic worked differently in this new realm. She had heard whispers that with Anastasia not quite passed over to the world of the dead yet, a pure heart could restore her life like nothing had happened. Lady Tremaine had been hoping Regina could save Drizella from darkness so that she could then sacrifice one daughter’s life for the other’s.  
Regina was reluctant to share this information with Drizella. Perhaps it would somehow help Drizella, perhaps showing her someone thought she had potential for such purity would inspire her. Oh, who was she kidding? Regina knew I would likely push Drizella right over the edge. But then it would be even more dangerous if Drizella found out some other way and found out Regina had kept it from her. She had a right to know the truth.  
Regina showed Drizella the truth. Drizella was devastated to see how much her mother loved Anastasia ahead of her. She pleaded with Regina to help her kill her mother, or punish her with a dark curse. She insisted Regina would do it if she really cared about her. Regina refused. Drizella declared that she would get help from the one person who did care about her.

**Present Day, Seattle, Police Station**

Roni and Lucy went to see Detective Weaver. Roni brought whiskey to bribe him with. They asked him to find out if a Regina Mills in Maine adopted a baby from Boston. Weaver knew that Roni was really Regina and was secretly pleased that she was starting to figure it out. Still, he wondered how to use it to his advantage. He asked what was in it for him.

“I’ll owe you one” said Roni.

That was all he needed to hear. “Then we have a deal” he said.

**Meanwhile, by the Troll Statue**

Rogers went to see Tilly at the troll statue she usually hung out near.

“Tilly” he said “I don’t think you should associate with Weaver anymore. I don’t trust him”.  
Tilly was puzzled.

“Weaver has looked out for me for as long as I can remember” she said “why would I want to stop associating with him?”

“He is trying to convince me to stop searching for Eloise” said Rogers “he doesn’t want me to do my job. I think he has some ulterior motive”.

“That’s your job?” Tilly asked “I thought it was to generally serve and protect everybody, maybe Weaver thinks that searching for Eloise isn’t doing that?”

“Eloise is someone I swore to serve and protect” Rogers declared, holding back annoyance “I think Weaver is up to something, just trust me and stay away from him!”

He was suddenly aware he was starting to sound like someone’s father. He had only just met Tilly but felt a strange fatherly compulsion to protect her, whether she agreed with his methods or not.

“And who are you?” Asked Tilly “when did you become the decider of who I trust or don’t trust? Nobody told me it’s okay to trust you?”

Rogers didn’t know how to respond to that.

“It’s a riddle, isn’t it?” Tilly mused “Who does one trust to tell them who they can trust or not trust? Weaver doesn’t think you should trust Eloise, so you don’t think I should trust Weaver”. She ran Chess pieces through her fingers while she spoke, alternating colours, constantly replacing black with white and white with black. “soon nobody trusts anybody”.

“I just want what is best for you” Rogers said, somewhat apologetically “just please, let me be the one you call upon when you need help now”.

**Later At Roni’s**

Weaver came to see Roni.

“Where is your pint-sized partner?” He joked before giving Roni the papers he had dug up, showing that Regina Mills had adopted a baby named Henry from an agency in Boston. Roni was perplexed.

“If you didn’t think this was going to work, why did you ask for my help?” Weaver inquired.

“I asked for help, not an interrogation” Roni reminded him.

Weaver reluctantly accepted this and left, but not before reminding Roni that she now owed him one.

**In Another Time Period**

Drizella went to the tomb where Anastasia lay, with Lady Tremaine watching over her. Prince Gregor was by her side, ready to fight for his wife’s happiness.

“It’s like a painting” said Drizella “a mother mourns her only loved child. I know what you’re up to, mother, you want to use my heart to resurrect Anastasia. I am here to make sure you never get what you want”.

“I won’t let you harm my beloved!” Declared Prince Gregor.

Regina came in after Drizella.

“Please don’t do this” Regina begged.

“Getting your mother out of the way helped you become powerful” Drizella reminded her.

“No” said Regina “Evil is not power, love is”.

Drizella ignored her. The evil inside herself felt stronger than her love for Gregor or the love she had once had for Regina as her mentor. It also felt stronger than the love she had once had for Anastasia as her sister or Lady Tremaine as her mother.

“If you kill your mother, you will regret it” Regina insisted.

“You’re right” said Drizella with an evil smirk “which is why I’m not here to kill my mother, but to do what both of you are most afraid of. Darken my heart”.

Drizella made a vine shoot out of the ground and stab Prince Gregor through the heart.

“Now we are even more alike” Drizella said mockingly to Regina “like you, I got back at someone by sacrificing the thing I love most. And one day, I will force you to combine your blood with mine to cast the dark curse”. She turned to Lady Tremaine and said “death is too merciful for you, mother, I am going to take you to another realm and plant a seed of pain in your life that will grow and grow until all you feel is pain”.

“No, Drizella, I will not allow this. I will do everything I can to stop you, heroes always break curses” said Regina.

“Then I will just have to make mine hero proof” declared Drizella with another evil smirk.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Rogers pondered what pieces did he already have. He noticed the photos of a perp he had dealt with, and the tattoo on the man’s arm. He wanted to learn more about the symbol. He went to see the man and found him dead.

Meanwhile at Roni’s

Roni looked studiously at Regina Mills’ signature. It looked like her own handwriting. She decided to do an experiment. She wrote the name Regina Mills in her own handwriting. It matched perfectly. How could that be? It made no sense unless they really were the same person. Suddenly Ivy came in.  
Ivy brazenly went behind the counter to grab a bottle from the top shelf and pour it for herself and Roni.  
“What do you want now?” Roni growled.  
Ivy started monologuing about how she had planned for Roni to have her adventure that day and start questioning reality, start questioning if Lucy was right about everything. Roni took a sip of the drink Ivy poured for her and everything became foggy, Ivy had done something to it.  
Suddenly, her life as Regina all came flooding back to her. The good, the bad, and everything in between. Her childhood. Her romance with Daniel. Daniel’s untimely death. Her turn to darkness. All her evil acts as queen. Killing her father to cast the dark curse. Adopting Henry, who became the light of her life. Her hatred of Emma Swan that grew into respect and later, close friendship. Her redemption. All the battles she fought alongside the heroes in Storybrooke. Her romance with Robin Hood. How he sacrificed himself for her. Her rocky relationship with her sister. Her split from her evil side and eventual reconciliation with herself. Her separation from Henry and eventual reunion. Her love for her daughter-in-law and granddaughter. Her friendship with Drizella that turned out so wrong when Drizella chose darkness. It all came flooding back.  
Now she saw her enemy standing right in front of her.  
“Did you miss me?” Drizella asked mockingly.  
Regina's phone rang, she saw Henry’s name on it. A few minutes ago she thought Henry was just her good friend, now she remembered he was her precious baby boy. She longed for him to remember who she was. She was determined to break the curse.  
But then Drizella told her not to be so hasty.  
“You just woke up from a long nap” Drizella said “your memory must still be a bit hazy. Give it a minute, it’ll come to you. Remember what I did right before the curse and why you never want to break it?”  
Suddenly Regina remembered what the consequences would be if the curse were ever to break. It made her hate Drizella more than ever.  
“There it is” said Drizella “now I know you will do everything in your power to keep the lovebirds apart”.  
She gave another evil smirk “You should be proud, the student has surpassed the teacher”.

**In Another Time Period**

Regina explained everything that had happened with Drizella to Henry.  
“So you’ve been going behind our backs and fraternizing with the enemy for years?” Henry asked sternly.  
“I thought I could pull her over to our side” Regina explained “but she was more damaged than I thought. After all I’ve been through, how could I be so stupid?”  
“You were trying to see the best on someone, that’s never stupid” said Henry.  
“I wanted someone to need me” Regina admitted “Once you became a man and grew independent in this realm, and started courting Ella, it started to seem like you didn’t need me anymore. Now you’re a dad and helping free a kingdom”.  
“No matter how mature I get, I will always need you” Henry reassured her “you were the first person to love me. And now you’re the one who miraculously helps Lucy settle down when Ella and I can’t”.  
Regina smiled.  
“The important thing now” said Henry “is making Sure Drizella doesn’t find a way to tear our family apart with that curse of yours”.  
“How?” Asked Regina.  
“We’re gonna have to recruit her mother” said Henry.  
Regina looked horrified.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Roni met up with Henry after his date with Jacinda. He told her the date went well. She told him how things went with Lucy.  
“You know” she said “maybe it would help if she knew more about you. Like who is your mother?”  
Henry said that he had been born in prison, just like his character in his book, but had grown up in foster care.  
“Like Emma!” Roni exclaimed.  
“You read my book?” Asked Henry.  
“Yeah, I picked up a copy” said Roni “it was good”.  
“You don’t have to say that” said Henry.  
Henry then said that he had mostly written the book for himself. He had wanted a Mom so badly, he found a way to give himself two.  
Regina so badly wanted to tell Henry she was his mother. Instead she simply said “I’m glad we’re getting to know each other”.  
“Me too” said Henry with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be fully new content. Taking place between Pretty In Blue and One Little Tear, it will focus mainly on Henry and Ella/Jacinda. Henry and Roni bond on the way to San Fransisco, Jacinda is torn between Henry and Nick, Rogers tries to help Eloise adjust to freedom, and flashbacks taking place during Henry and Ella's courtship show them fight for one another during the rebellion.


	3. We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place between the episodes "Pretty In Blue" and "One Little Tear", Henry and Roni bond on their road trip to San Fransisco, Jacinda is torn between Henry and Nick, and Rogers tries to help Eloise adjust to freedom. In flashbacks, we learn of a time Henry and Ella were separated in battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is a supplement to season seven of the show. Assume things happen between chapters as in canon unless otherwise specified.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina/Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Ella/Jacinda, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Emma Booth as Eloise Gardener, Rose Reynolds as Alice/Tilly and Nathan Parsons as Jack/Nick Branson

Henry was pretty drunk. Roni was happy he agreed to leave town with her before he had a chance to do anything stupid. Henry opened his car door when Roni snatched his keys.

“Hey, what gives?” Said Henry “those are mine”.

“Henry!” She said sternly, in full mom mode “do you really think I’m going to let your drive in that condition?”

Henry stood dumbfounded for a moment, completely forgetting how drunk he was. After a minute it hit him.

“oh, right” he said in realization “so dumb of me, I should know better, I’m a professional driver”.

“Come to think of it” said Roni “a professional driver shouldn’t be spending so much of his free time in my bar”.

They both shrugged and got in the car, Roni on the driver’s side and Henry in the passenger’s side.

“Now” said Roni “you relax, try to sober up, and try not to think about Jacinda”.

Henry groaned, now that Jacinda was back on his mind.

Later** at Jacinda’s apartment**

Jacinda walked in to see Sabine bubbling with excitement.

“Did you give Henry the mix-tape?!” Sabine asked.

“He wasn’t at the bar” Jacinda answered with a frown “he is off on a road trip with another woman and didn’t even text me”.

“Which woman?” Sabine asked, surprised.

“My boss” replied Jacinda.

Sabine chuckled

`

`` “Roni?” She said “you have nothing to worry about. Henry sees her as a mother figure”.

Jacinda sat down in front of the kitchen counter, where Sabine lay a plate of Caijan catfish for her.

“I tinkered with the recipe a little” Sabine said “what do you think about the amount of curry?”

Jacinda took a bite.

“Delicious, as always” she said.

Suddenly, Jacinda’s phone beeped to signal a text message. She jumped with excitement, thinking it was Henry. Her smile drooped a little when she saw it wasn’t.

“Who could that be?” Sabine wondered aloud.

“It’s Nick” said Jacinda “he wants to know how Lucy is adjusting to being back home”.

Jacinda texted Nick back telling him how happy Lucy was to be home again with her and Aunt Sabine. Nick texted back asking if Jacinda and Lucy could both come out to dinner with him the next day. She told Sabine.

“Ooh, the plot thickens” said Sabine, amused but concerned “just when you were trying to pursue your new love interest with a mix tape, the father of your child is trying to win you back”.

“What do you think I should tell him?” Asked Jacinda.

“That is a tough one” said Sabine “you don’t want to lead Nick on when you like Henry but you don’t want to reject Nick when you aren’t sure where Henry stands”.

This was one of those times Sabine seemed to have the ability to read Jacinda’s mind. Jacinda resolved to accept Nick’s invitation and texted him that she would.

“It doesn’t mean I’m committing to anything” Jacinda insisted as she put her phone aside.

“Two men, both wanting to be your hero” Sabine observed “But very different in some ways. Henry is the kind of guy that wants to be the nice underdog, defying the odds. Nick is the guy who wants to be in command of a situation. He looks for ways to put the odds in his favour”.

**In Another Time Period**

Jack had just recently joined the rebels. After about a month, he was already determined to heroically plot a takedown of one of the king’s largest military bases. He had figured out the strengths and weaknesses of the rebels, and gained their trust. The only thing that concerned them a little was when he showed a bit of bloodlust in talking about battle. Tiana and her friends wanted to win the war with as little carnage as possible.

Jack had built a table with game pieces to show his strategy. Spies had already scouted out the base and Jack had a plan to send people in just slowly enough to be undetected. Before they took control of the base, an army of rebels would attack from the south to draw most of the soldiers away. Henry admired Jack’s style of heroism. He saw Jack’s behind-the-scenes, commanding and strategizing approach as an asset to the rebels. Henry himself, however, preferred to be front and centre in the battles, side by side with Ella. Henry and Ella were to be part of the distraction army. Jack had also planned how the army would split and regroup if things went awry. He had backup plans for just about everything he could think of that might go wrong. Jack would be staying at camp, where it was safe, and communicate with some of the key fighters by magic mirror walkie-talkies Regina had supplied for them. As he went over the plans for the last time before the big battle, Henry and Ella were lovingly holding each other and smiling. Tiana had a more serious expression on her face, as she braced herself to help with the coup on the military base.

**Present Day, somewhere near the border between Washington and Oregon**

Roni and Henry stopped at a diner to have a quick snack before looking for a hotel for the night. Henry was still trying to sober up. They were at a small table, each with a muffin and a small scoop of ice-cream in front of them. Henry had his head on his hand and elbow on the table.

“I should not have mentioned Jacinda” Roni said apologetically. Henry had been mopey ever since.

“Stupid Nick” said Henry “swooping in to save the day, while Henry Mills is reminded of his lowly place in the food chain…”

Roni was irritated. She prepared a bagel for Henry, with butter and jam.

“Here” she said “this usually helps you when you’re sick”.

Henry took a bite and smiled, feeling a little better. Then it hit him that he didn’t recall Roni ever seeing him sick before.

“Wait, how would you know that?” He asked.

“Just a hunch” Roni said quickly. This trip was harder than she had anticipated. Being alone with her beloved son, who she had raised from an infant, and not being able to tell him how much she knew about him and his real childhood. He was hungover enough to let that one slide but she’d have to be really careful for the rest of the trip. Even in his cursed persona, he still had much the same personality and interests as he always had. It was hard to pretend she didn’t know him inside and out. As she watched him eat, all she could see was her little boy. Now he was a man, a man who had no memory of his real childhood, his adventures, and his wife and child. She had to keep focused on getting it all back with killing him.

**Meanwhile, back in Seattle**

Detective Rogers was visiting with Eloise Gardener. She made him some herbal tea.

“My own secret recipe” she said proudly.

Rogers took a sip.

“Mmm, very organic tasting” he said in delight.

“It’s so nice to have a man like you looking after me” said Eloise “the world is a scary place after being locked in a tower all those years”.

“A bit like Rapunzel” Rogers mused.

“Indeed” Eloise replied, straight-faced.

“If you want I can take you shopping later” Rogers offered “show you some shortcuts to avoid the shady parts of the neighbourhood”.

“That would be lovely” said Eloise “it’ll help me avoid other people. I hate humans”.

` Rogers chuckled, assuming she was kidding.

“I know a great, low on humans, route to the grocery store” he said, smiling.

** Later, at a restaurant in Seattle**

Jacinda, Nick, and Lucy were seated at a table, sharing a pizza. Lucy was haring stories about school and ballet.

“It’s nice to have the family together” Nick said.

“You’re not my real dad!” Lucy protested.

“Lucy!” Jacinda scolded “behave yourself. Nick is your father and should be treated with respect”.

Lucy pouted.

“In fairness I have been away all her life” Nick said “I can see how she is more attached to Henry what with him being her favourite authour and all”.

“Henry is supposed to be with my Mom” said Lucy, turning towards Jacinda “Nick may be helpful but Henry is the one who will always stand by your side. I know he’s ”far away right now but he will always come home to us.

**In Another Time Period**

Henry and Ella fought in the battle, side by side. It had been about a month since their first kiss made them an official couple, but they had trained together even before that. They often stood back to back to protect each other’s backs. If one got overwhelmed, the other turned around to help them. They were in sync and had gotten to know each other’s style. Ella was sneakier while Henry excelled more by getting in an enemies face. They rarely gave fatal wounds, usually shoulder or knee blows. They hated when duty called for them to separate.

There came a point in the battle where Ella had to help soldiers on one side of the field while Henry was busy on the other. On Ella’s side, one of the leaders became incapacitated. Ella fell to her knees and spoke to her fallen comrade.

“We will win this!” Ella declared.

Just then, another leader touched her shoulder and reminded her that she was the backup for the injured leader. Ella stood up and commanded the medics responsible for caring for the injured.

Suddenly the signal came for the army to split. Regina approached Henry, chasing away an enemy soldier with a fireball.

“I have to find Ella first!” Henry shouted in desperation.

“No, Henry” Regina said sorrowfully “our safest route is to the east, she is going west”.

“Then I’m going too!” Henry declared, almost pushing his mother away.

“NO!” Jack’s voice came through the intercom “you’ll jeopardize the mission. We need you and Regina with Squadron A and we need Ella with Squadron B. She is the backup for someone that was just injured”.

“You never said anything about possibly splitting us up” Henry complained.

“I knew you wouldn’t accept it” Jack explained “I think with strategy, not with emotions”.

“Ella can take care of herself” Regina reassured Henry “now let’s hurry”.

Henry nodded and followed the squadron east.

**Present Day, somewhere in Oregon**

Roni drove with Henry into a gas station to refuel.

“Is it my turn to drive yet” asked Henry.

“When we can be sure the alcohol effects have worn off” said Roni.

“Thanks for taking me out of the Heights” said Henry “I would not like to see what kind of stupid mistakes I would have made with Jacinda otherwise”.

“I knew the thrill of adventure would be the way to bribe you away” laughed Regina.

“Yeah, and I still remember most of the journey” Henry chuckled “first dozen or so turns I didn’t notice, then they started to make me wanna throw up. Good thing I had my awesome playlist to focus on”.

“Have you always listened to mostly 80s music?” Roni asked, although she knew the answer was yes.

“Since Kindergarten” he said “One of my earliest memories is watching 80s Disney movies like Oliver And Company, Great Mouse Detective”.

Roni was touched, these had been some of the first movies she had watched with him. It was just a shame he couldn’t remember her being a part of it. He had introduced her to the Star Wars movies, which (due to Darth Vader) became part of her inspiration for redeeming herself. She got a little teary-eyed.

“Those movies weren’t THAT sad, were they” Henry asked.

“No” said Roni “I’m just kind of emotional when people aren’t looking, don’t tell anyone”.

They both smiled, then got out of the car to fill up the gas tank and for Henry to get snacks.

**Meanwhile, In Seattle**

Detective Rogers was walking with Eloise in a safe and quiet part of the neighbourhood. Suddenly, Tilly popped up.

“Hello, detective!” She shouted “fancy seeing you here”.

Eloise acted scared, crouching behind Rogers.

“Who is that” Eloise demanded “she frightens me”.

Rogers wanted to calm things down before they escalated.

“It’s just my friend Tilly” he said “she’s perfectly harmless”.

Eloise appeared unconvinced.

“Isn’t she a street urchin?” Asked Eloise.

“You’re not exactly a socialite yourself, are ya” Tilly said defensively.

“Everybody stay calm” urged Rogers.

Tilly leaned towards Rogers and whispered “something seems off about her”.

“She’s been through a traumatic experience” Rogers reasoned “now I think we should all move along. I’ll see you later for our chess game”.

As Rogers and Eloise walked away, Tilly had a look of dread on her face. Something just wasn’t right about Eloise.

**Meanwhile at Jacinda and Sabine’s food truck**

Jacinda and Sabine were doing some cleaning and decorating, trying to prepare the food truck for business. Sabine asked Jacinda how her dinner with Nick went.

“It went alright” Jacinda said “Lucy could have been nicer to him. She just won’t accept that he’s her father. She keeps insisting Henry is and that I was with Henry in some fairy tale world”

“Of course, the fairy tale book” Sabine said with a smile. Then she suggested perhaps it was wishful thinking. Their life hadn’t been much of a fairy tale. It was no wonder the kid wanted a celebrity dad. The authour of a book almost nobody had heard of being Lucy’s idea of a celebrity.

“Celebrity doesn’t pay the bills” Jacinda said matter-of-factly. She then went on about how Lucy wasn’t exactly practical in her idea of who Jacinda should be with.

“Henry is the passionate and idealistic one” Jacinda said “but he is unstable and brash. Nick used to be unstable but now he has a steady job and has turned things around. He is reliable”.

“But Henry is the one you like” Sabine said with a smile “love doesn’t have to be practical. Love is passionate and unpredictable”.

“Lucy does not need unpredictable” Jacinda said seriously “my choice will be whatever is best for her”.

**In Another Time Period**

Ella and her troops successfully led part of the king’s army far away from the base but now they were about to to be met with soldiers on both sides. It was time for Ella’s secret weapon, a gift from Rumplestiltskin. She pulled out of her jacket, a little white rabbit.

“Find Alice” Ella whispered to the rabbit.

The rabbit went through a portal and was back very quickly, Alice in tow.

“Where is the trouble?” Alice asked Ella.

Ella pointed to the armies coming at the rebels from two sides. Alice blew some powder on the king’s knights and they shrunk.

“Wonderland mushroom powder” Alice explained “You have two hours before it wears off”

“Thank you Alice” Ella said with a hug.

“Give another hug to my father for me” said Alice “tell him I still think of him every dayHow is he?”

“He’s doing well” Ella said “helping us against the king’s navy. He enjoys it, but he also misses you every day”

Alice nodded, with a tear in her eye. “Now if that’s all you’ll be needing me for, I must get back to Wonderland to find the poison cure” Alice said. 

“Could you leave some of that powder?” Asked Ella.

Alice wordlessly handed a bag over.

“How did you know to bring this stuff anyway?” Ella wondered aloud.

“Rumplestiltskin and I have our ways of communicating” Alice replied. Then she went back through the rabbit’s portal to Wonderland.

Suddenly, Jack called Ella through the magic mirror and informed her that the other squadron had been compromised. She looked down at the medallion that had shone for her and Henry in Wonderland. It seemed to point towards the military base. She feared the worst. Had Henry been captured? She made up her mind, after bringing her squadron back home, she was storming the base to rescue Henry.

**Present Day Seattle**

Tilly was practicing Chess by herself near the troll statue, humming a tune from Alice In Wonderland, when Weaver approached. Tilly cleared the board, then held it up like a weapon.

“Whatever dirty deed you’re trying to get me to do, I won’t” she declared.

Weaver had a concerned look.

“Tilly, I’m not here to get you to do anythings” he said sincerely “I just wanted to check on you. I haven’t seen you since Eloise was found”.

“Since you got me to help you try to cover up her abduction!” Tilly reminded him “I should have listened to Rogers when he said to be careful of you”.

“I wish I could fully explain” Weaver said sadly.

“What is to explain?” Asked Tilly, lowering the chessboard slightly.

“Eloise” said Weaver “she isn’t exactly who Rogers thinks she is”.

Tilly pondered this. Then she putter forehead on her fist and began lighting tapping her fist to her head”.

“oooh, I’m so confused” she said “how am I supposed to know what is real? You say one thing, Rogers says another, my feelings are pulling me every which way. Eloise good. Eloise bad”.

Tilly then covered her ears.

“I best give you time to figure it out” Weaver said with a sigh and then walked on. How he wished he could explain everything to Alice and Hook. Who Eloise really was and the horrible things that might be about to happen. How could he stop it?

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Oregon**

Henry was now in the drivers seat. He and Roni had been having fun talking about eighties movies, Star Wars, Disney, Don Bluth films, and Join Hughes movies. While driving through Portland, he pointed out to Roni where his parents, the ones he believed were characters he had written but she knew to be real, had met in his book.

Roni was saddened to hear Henry’s cursed persona’s take on Miracle On 34th Street. She remembered how Henry as a child was so full of belief and insisted the Santa in the film was the real Santa. Even as an adult he had celebrated that movie for its themes of hope. Now, his more cynical cursed persona said it was a hokey movie about a crazy guy being accepted as Santa. Roni argued with him, trying to convince him of the more optimistic perspective, something she had never felt strongly about before. He laughed at first then, when he saw she was a little upset about it, he changed the subject.

Apart from that, she correctly predicted most of his opinions on the movies they talked about. He jokingly asked several times if she was psychic. She remembered most of his views from when he was a kid. She almost slipped up about a dozen times, wanting to recount specific memories from his childhood. The whole conversation took an emotional toll on Regina, who desperately wanted to hold her son again and be able to talk bout his childhood with him, and how he was such an inspiration to her to eventually redeem herself.

Henry talked about memories he had of watching Home Alone in a foster home and it inspiring him to try and play unwise pranks on kids who tormented him. Roni was shocked that Henry would behave like that, even in a false memory. She gave him a mother-like, playful scolding.

Henry also brought up false memories of his non-existent deceased wife and daughter. Flirting with his wife using Star Wars quotes, teaching his daughter the ways of the force…It was bittersweet for Roni, knowing most of them were actually based on memories with Ella and Lucy. She was glad he maintained at least some of his good memories with them, even through a twisted filter.

As painful as the trip was for her, Roni was glad she got to spend time with Henry and share a lot of laughs, and almost get to bond over memories of his real life, the one she desperately wanted to find a way for him to return to.

**In Another Time Period**

Henry, Regina, and their squadron were on a hill. They had tied most of the enemy soldiers to trees. A few had gone back to the base, which was a slight problem for the rebellion. It was still going to be an uphill battle for the rebels to take the base.

“Drizella won’t be near the base” Regina assured Henry “nor will her Prince and their bodyguards. The stronger soldiers are near the royal family, those at the base we’re attacking are the weaker set”.

Henry looked at Regina incredulously, wondering how she possibly knew this.

“I have inside info” Regina said “trust me”.

Henry didn’t question it.

“It was good thinking telling Jack our squadron was compromised” Regina told Henry “It let us win this battle without enemy spy interference”.

Henry was quite proud of himself.

“We should probably call Jack back now and give him the updates though” Henry conceded.

When he called Jack and told him they won the battle, but that some soldiers went back to the base, jack told him the bad news. Ella had gone towards the base searching for Henry. Henry looked at his necklace, the one that glowed for them when they had their first kiss. Now it seemed to be pointing towards the base. Before Regina could say anything, Henry declared he was going to the base to get Ella out, after all she’d do the same for him.

**Present Day, Jacinda’s Apartment**

Jacinda and Lucy were sitting on the floor, near the coffee table, making paper snowflakes together. Jacinda had just got home from working on the food truck and Lucy had just gotten home from school. They were having fun together. Lucy sat on Jacinda’s lap while Jacinda tickled her belly.

“This will be even better when you and Henry get together and he’s here too” Lucy said confidently.

“Lucy, honey” Jacinda said “we can’t be sure things will work out between me and Henry”.

“They will” Lucy said, her confidence unshaken.

Jacinda frowned.

“What about Nick?” Jacinda asked Lucy “WHy don’t you give him a chance?”

“Do you really think you’ll choose him over Henry?” Asked Lucy, pouting slightly.

“I won’t be choosing either of them” said Jacinda “because above anyone else, I choose you. I will always choose you, Lucy”.

**Meanwhile, next to the troll statue**

Tilly was playing with the chess board when Rogers arrived for their Chess game.

“Detective Rogers!” She exclaimed excitedly “I’ve been practicing for our game!”

“I have been looking forward to it” said Rogers, happily. Then her got a little more serious and said “I hope I didn’t cause you any distress earlier with Eloise”.

Tilly shrugged.

“You seem a little upset” Rogers said, concerned.

“I’m just confused” Tilly replied “Weaver was here earlier..”

“Weaver!” Rogers repeated, angrily.

Tilly continued “and I know you don’t want me associating with him anymore but he says something is off about Eloise and I also felt something off about her and I’m worried she will do something to you and…”

“Tilly” Rogers said, calmly placing his hand on her shoulder. Tilly calmed down.

“I don’t want you worrying about me, Eloise, or Weaver” Rogers said “I am the officer here, it is my job to protect you. Let me do the worrying”.

Tilly nodded and they began playing.

**In Another Time Period**

Henry snuck into the back entrance of the military base. Regina was waiting outside with her fireballs in case he needed help getting back out. He was quickly seen by Tiana, who was also trying to keep a low profile until the time was right.

“Henry! What are you doing here!” Tiana exclaimed, in surprise.

Henry made a shushing motion with his finger to his nose.

“There was a misunderstanding and Ella came here looking for me, now I may have to rescue her” Henry explained.

“Neither of you were part of the plan for the coup here” Tiana said, worried.

“Will you relax” Henry coaxed “Ella and I took care of…most of the enemy soldiers in the area already”.

“Yes” said Tiana “you’ve been doing your jobs while I was here setting up an intricate series of metaphorical dominoes to go off, and you’re liable to blow it”.

Henry pretty much ignored her while trying to use the necklace’s glow to guide him to Ella.

Meanwhile Ella, and a few other rebels, had found their way into the holding cell area of the base, looking for Henry and his squadron. Ella hoped to get the king’s guards to leave somehow. She walked up to a guard and tried to distract him by offering apple pie laced with sleeping draught. Unfortunately, the guard recognized her and immediately placed her and her rebel companions under arrest. The Wonderland shrinking powder was confiscated and the rebels placed in a holding cell. Ella didst give up easily though, and already had an escape plan.

Henry found his way to the holding cell area, with Tiana nervously following. Henry was giddy with excitement. He saw the guards pacing and he saw a small hole in the wall where they were keeping the Wonderland shrinking powder, although he didn’t know that was what it was; he suspected it was important.

“Don’t do anything foolish” Tiana half-commanded and half-begged.

Henry smiled at her.

“Who me?” He said.

Henry speedily ran his sword past the guard and picked up the container of Wonderland shrinking powder with it. Tiana watched through spaces between her fingers, still hidden from the guards. The guards gathered together, surrounding Henry while he tried to twirl his sword like a lightsaber. Suddenly, the three guards were knocked out by none other than Ella and the other two rebels she brought with her. She had managed to snag the guard’s keys right after being locked up.

“I’m proud of you” Henry said when Ella explained their escape “though you did kind of deprive me of a dashing rescue”.

“Nobody rescues me but me” Ella declared.

Henry and Ella shared a passionate kiss. After Ella explained the shrinking dust from Wonderland, Henry had ideas. He knew the rebels in the base were supposed to be staying quiet, but it was in his nature to make some noise. Besides, they hadn’t counted on having this weapon. Henry and Ella made their way to the command centre and started throwing the powder at their enemies, temporarily shrinking them. Chaos erupted as the king’s men were alerted to the rebels’ presence. Regina saw the chaos and entered the base to help via fireballs. The rebels overtook their enemies soon enough. Still Jack and Tiana were a little bit miffed that Henry didn’t stick to the plan.

“Henry, you son of a witch!” Jack exclaimed at him through the mirror.

Henry laughed. Grinning ear to ear he said “buddy, that’s not really an insult, I’m literally the son of two witches”.

“If this was a normal military, I’d have you court-martialled” Jack said.

Henry and Ella were amused.

**Present Day, San Fransisco**

Henry and Roni arrived at a hotel.

“Is this where they are?” Asked Henry “the person we’re here to see?”

“Nope” said Roni “that will have to wait til morning”.

“So where are they?” Asked Henry “do you know their address”.

“Always full of questions” Ronu mused “you need your rest, we have spin class tomorrow”.

“Wait, what?” Asked Henry.

Henry was full of questions. Roni proceeded to calmly check into the hotel and fix Henry his favourite childhood bedtime snack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter, where scenes from "The Eighth Witch" are retold, including significant changes to how the curse is cast


	4. The Eighth Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rewrite of the flashbacks in the episode of the same name. For the present day scenes, I had no changes to make and so you can assume they happened the same as in canon. I just rewrote the flashback scenes, with some changes. Most importantly, I changed the first few scenes to match the timeline I have created regarding Drizella, the scene with Hook and Rumplestiltskin so that Hook and Alice do not directly interact (since they're not supposed to be able to go near each other), and the way the curse is actually cast is altered in a way that will be important in later chapters.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina, Colin O'Donoghue as WishHook, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Ella, Gabrielle Anwar as Rapunzel Tremaine, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Tiana, and Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin. Hypothetically guest starring Lucy Young (had to make up a name) as Young Lucy, Emma Booth as Gothel, Adelaide Kane as Drizella, Rose Reynolds as Alice, Rebecca Mader as Zelena, Tiera Skovbye as Robin, Nathan Parsons as Jack, and Sara Tomko as Tiger Lily

Henry was at the rebel camp playing with his daughter, Lucy, four years old at the time. He heard some horses returning. With his daughter in his arms, he stepped outside the tent to see who was there. It was Jack and some other men with news.

“We won” said Jack “Tiana is at the palace claiming the throne, with the royal family gone she is heir to it”.

“I knew Drizella killed the prince” said Henry “but what happened to the king?”

“Poisoned under mysterious circumstances” replied Jack.

“Something tells me _you _had something to do with it” Henry speculated.

Jack chuckled, a little evilly “Well it was convenient timing” he said “The prince died and the Tremaine family left the kingdom at the same time”.

“Drizella will return though” Henry cautioned “she’s out gathering ingredients for a dark curse”.

“Curse?” Lucy squealed.

“We’ll keep you safe from it” Henry reassured her.

“Lady Tremaine will put a stop to that” Jack said confidently “she is following her for a reason”.

Henry turned to his daughter again.

“Well Lucy” he said “ready to move into Aunt Tiana’s new palace”.

Lucy smiled with excitement.

**Four Years Later**

It was Lucy’s eighth birthday. People were gathered in the palace courtyard to celebrate; including Henry, Ella, Regina, Hook, Jack, and Tiana. Tiana gave a speech about how it was nice to live in peace and prosperity. Regina used one of her fireballs to light the birthday candles. Just when Lucy was about to blow them out, an intruder entered the courtyard.

“Sorry I’m late” Drizella said as she walked in.

Henry and Ella defensively stood between Drizella and Lucy. Jack pointed his sword at Drizella. Regina readied a fireball.

“You will not hurt this family!” Henry declared.

“Oh I assure you, it’s nothing personal” said Drizella “it is mainly my mother I need revenge on. The rest of you are collateral damage. Enjoy this happy happy day, for soon everything you love, everything all of you love, will be ripped away!”

Regina rolled her eyes at Drizella completely plagiarizing her epic speech from many years ago.

“Are we really doing this?” Regina moaned.

“You have nobody to blame but yourself” Drizella sneered at Regina.

“You all thought my mother would talk me out of this?” Drizella said incredulously “well, I have a new family now”.

Seven witches in cloaks appeared behind Drizella, including Mother Gothel.

“See you in the next realm” Gothel sneered, then cackled as she and her coven, including Drizella, vanished back to their lair. A frightened Lucy clutched her mother. Regina picked up a coin the coven had left behind, with their symbol on it.

**Later that day**

Henry and Ella told Lucy that they had a plan to break the curse if it hit, and that she was a part of it.

“Does this mean I get a sword?” Lucy asked.

“Even better” said Henry “you will be the guardian of the magic book, the one that makes people believe”.

Lucy was excited.

“You should go pack” Henry said “we have a trip to go on”.

When Lucy left, Ella turned to Henry and asked “are you sure we’re doing the right thing?”

“If Regina can’t stop the curse” said Henry “it may be the only way to keep her safe. To keep all of us safe”.

**Meanwhile at Zelena’s Farm**

Regina arrived at the gate to visit her sister. An arrow came and hit the fencepost next to Regina, followed by another one. Regina turned around to see her niece underneath a hood.

“Impressive, you’re getting better” Regina remarked.

Robin took down her hood.

“Sorry, Aunt Regina, I thought you were an intruder” Robin explained.

“Lucky she’s got her father’s aim” joked Zelena.

“Those were warning shots, right?” Zelena asked her daughter, somewhat sternly.

“Yes of course, Mother, just warning shots” Robin replied.

After some friendly banter about how fast Robin had grown, Regina got to the point.

“Drizella has returned” Regina explained “our plan to have her mother talk her down failed. She is fixing to cast the dark curse. Hook is looking for Rumple, but you know how he is. A bunch of creatures are helping her, they left behind some kind of symbol”.

“Did it look like this?” Zelena said, showing Regina a coin identical to the one she had picked up earlier.

“Precisely” said Regina, showing her coin “what do you know about them?”

“That they look like shadows in cloaks and scream like hyenas” said Zelena “and that they are a coven of witches, they tried t get me to join them. When it comes to witches, they’re the worst of the worst. They call themselves the Coven Of The Eight. Sounds like your former student is one of them now”.

“I have to warn…” Robin began.

“Don’t worry, we’ll warn everyone” said Zelena “we will protect our loved ones”.

Turning to Regina, Zelena talked about Robin’s case of young love.

“Well, we aren’t giving up on stopping the curse yet” said Regina “I say we fight witches with witches”

“Let me get my wand” said Zelena.

**Meanwhile in Rumplestiltskin’s neck of the woods**

Alice was taking care of Rumplestiltskin, who had reverted to his old, scaly, weakened, self. He had made sacrifices for her that had put him back in this state. She was therefore determined to stay by his side.

“You will have to leave for a short while” said Rumplestiltskin “I sense your father on his way, and you know what happens if you’re too close together”.

Alice tearfully left the area to leave Rumplstiltskin to talk to her father. “I won’t be too far” she said.

Hook arrived, looking for a way to stop the curse. Rumplestiltskin informed him that nothing could stop it, but gave him a small white elephant token to keep his most precious relationship intact.

“So Alice and I will remember who we are?” Hook asked.

“No, your memories will be replaced” explained Rumplestiltskin “but it ensures that in the random tumults of the curse, you remain father and daughter”.

“You would do this for me?” Hook asked.

“I am doing this for Alice” Rumplestiltskin clarified “speaking of which, she wants you to deliver this to her love for her” he handed Hook an envelope.

Hook promised to deliver it, then left so that Alice could return to Rumplestiltskin’s side.

“Perhaps our cursed memories will be better” Alice speculated “but I am afraid of losing her”.

“True love will win out” Rumplestiltskin reassured Alice “and your father and the other heroes will do anything they can to make sure nobody loses each other”.

**Meanwhile in the original Enchanted Forest**

Henry arrived on his motorcycle with Lucy in tow and introduced her to his old friend, Tiger Lily. They explained to Lucy that this tree had the magic that was used to protect her grandmother, Emma, from the first curse and bring her to the land without magic. Now, they were going to use it so she and Henry could escape the curse. Henry sent Lucy to sleep in Tiger Lily’s hut while he tried to chop down the tree with Geppetto’s axe. He was still trying well into the night until he saw a darkness coming for him, it was the witches coming to capture him. He ran into the hut and woke Lucy, telling her to keep the book close and somehow she would get people to believe. He held up his sword as the darkness took him.

**Later near Tiana’s Palace**

Lucy returned with the book and frantically explained that the witches had taken Henry. The heroes were getting ready to rescue him. Eight years earlier, Ella and Henry had been willing to make foolish moves to protect each other, but now they had matured and looked at the big picture. Henry would want her to focus on stopping the curse.

“Wait” Ella said “This is what Drizella wants, to distract us from stopping this curse, and if we don’t nothing will matter, not even Henry”.

**Meanwhile at the Coven Of The Eight’s Ritual Circle**

The coven were standing around a cauldron, which contained most of the ingredients for the curse. Rapunzel Tremaine was tied up.

“Can’t you see Mother Gothel is just using you?” Rapunzel cried “This will not end well for you”.

“You can’t control me anymore!” Drizella loudly declared to her mother “now I will control you. In this new land, you will think you cast this curse, to save your precious Anastasia, you will think you did all this for her but you will really act in service to me, so that just when you think you have her back, I will rip her from your arms forever”.

A fireball grazed Drizella’s cheek, she turned and saw Regina and Zelena.

“Still have those mommy issues I see” said Regina “my sister and I practically invented that”.

“Nice to see the sisters together” mocked Drizella “but that won’t be enough to defeat me”

“She’s not all I brought” said Regina.

Soon Drizella was surrounded by Hook, Jack, and Ella.

“A pirate, my sister, and Jack and the Beanstalk” mused Drizella “what ever will I do?”

Drizella than unmasked Henry, who she had tied up.

“Why have you captured my son?” Demanded Regina.

“Well” Drizella explained “the way I am casting this curse is different than usual. You see I already sacrificed the person I loved most several years ago. This requires the blood of two witches who have done so”.

Gothel overpowered Regina and took some of her blood.

Drizella continued “by mixing my blood with yours, I almost am able to cast the curse. But the curse likes immediate sacrifices and it still will not work without a sort of promise, a debt, so that if it ever breaks, someone one of us love most will die”. She then forcibly took some of Henry’s blood. “By mixing in Henry’s blood, I ensure you will never break the curse, for if you do, Henry will die”.

All the heroes were helpless as member of he coven held them back. Drizella dropped the mixture of blood samples into the cauldron, and a darkness rose from it. It travelled to other parts of the forest and surrounded everybody. Tiana held Lucy tight while the darkness surrounded them.

**Meanwhile In Rumplestiltskin’s neck of the woods**

Rumplestiltskin gave Alice the chipped teacup and reminded her of the instructions he had given her to wake him from the curse when the time came.

Robin arrived to see Alice.

“I got your letter” said Robin.

The two shared a passionate kiss.

“You came” Alice said excitedly.

“I had to see your face one last time” said Robin.

“Not the last” said Alice “we’ll always know each other, even if we don’t”.

They embraced, alongside Rumplestiltskin, as the curse enveloped them.

**Back at the witches circle**

As the curse enveloped Ella, she wondered aloud what would happen to Lucy, how would she find her if she didn’t even remember her. Hook gave Ella the white elephant, sacrificing his assurance of being with his daughter in the new land for Ella and Lucy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for later chapters, where more is shown of what happened between Rapunzel and Drizella while she spent years gathering ingredients for the curse, the friendship between Henry and Jack is explored, and we learn more about Alice's adventures and relationship with Robin, and more.


	5. Secret Garden Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the first two chapters, this one combines existing scenes from the show with new scenes. The remaining scenes from the existing episode will be in the next chapter, along with new scenes. In this chapter, flashbacks deal with the relationship between Zelena and her daughter while they also have a strained relationship in present day, Weaver tries to convince Rogers of Eloise's involvement in a dangerous cult, Henry and Jacinda watch over an unconscious Lucy, and Dr. Facillier starts to awaken from the curse.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina/Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as WishHook/Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Ella/Jacinda, Gabrielle Anwar as Victoria Belfry, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Tiana/Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Lucy Young (had to make up a name) as Young Lucy, Emma Booth as Gothel/Eloise, Adelaide Kane as Ivy, Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly West, Tiera Skovbye as Robin, Yael Yurman as Anastasia, Nisreen Slim as Dr. Sage, Nathan Parsons as Nick Branson, Daniel Francis as Samdi, and Jeff Pierre as Drew

Robin stood over a cauldron inside her Aunt Regina’s vault in Storybrooke, with two other girls in their late teens, attempting to cast a dangerous summoning spell. The mystical atmosphere was broken by the sound of notification on one of the girl’s phones. The girl said she had to meet her family at Granny’s. Robin was irritated by the interruption. She felt so close to finishing her spell. Suddenly, her mother Zelena came in. Zelena was clearly in strict mama bear mode. After making the other girls leave Zelena commanded her daughter to come with her. Robin argued with her mother, claiming she only had a problem with magic because she herself didn’t have magic anymore. Zelena demanded to know how Robin even got inside Regina’s vault. Robin said that Regina had given her Cora’s spell book because Regina was “cool and not so uptight”.

“Well Regina’s not your mother, I am” Zelena said sternly.

“Yeah, I don’t need a reminder” Robin groaned.

“We’re going home” said Zelena “and I’m taking your phone”.

“I’m an adult, you can’t control me” Robin protested.

“You’re still in school and I pay the bills, so yes, I do control you” Zelena asserted.

Robin reluctantly handed over her phone. Then, declaring she had enough mothering for a lifetime, left the vault alone. She didn’t get very far before a mist surrounded her. It turned out that her summoning spell worked after all and she was soon taken by Mother Gothel to another realm.

**Soon after, in Tiana’s Palace**

Henry, Regina, WishHook, Ella, and a four year old Lucy were hanging out on the balcony. Henry was teaching Lucy how to play Checkers. WishHook watched with a bittersweet smile. How he missed spending time with his own daughter. Chess had been their game.

“You WILL be reunited with your daughter one day” Ella told him, confidently.

Suddenly a portal opened up. Henry, Hook, and Ella readied their swords in case it was an intruder. Regina prepared to create a fireball in case of intrusion. However, it was only Regina’s sister Zelena.

“it’s okay” Henry assured the others “She’s my aunt”.

Zelena was in no mood for pleasantries. She had certainly not come to have a happy family visit. She looked accusingly at Regina.

“Mother Gothel has taken my daughter!” Zelena cried.

**Present Day, Hyperion Heights Hospital**

Roni checked in on Henry. As was to be expected, he felt sad and hopeless at not being able to help Lucy, who was currently unconscious. Henry viewed Lucy as his daughter now, even though the curse stopped him from knowing she truly was his daughter. Roni tried to give Henry encouraging words, then he went back to tending to Lucy. Roni was now alone with her sister. Zelena remarked how hard it must be for her, not being able to tell Henry who she really was. The sisters were determined to find a way to save both Henry and Lucy, it seemed Lucy would die if they didn’t break the curse but Henry would die if they did. Regina told Zelena they would find a way to save both of them, by working together as sisters.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the city**

Anastasia ate her dinner as Mother Gothel told her they would soon be moving to a new home.

“But I want to live with my mother” Anastasia protested.

Mother Gothel had Anastasia’s mother, Rapunzel Tremaine, in a ditch nearby. She lifted her out of the ditch just long enough to force her to tell Anastasia pretty much every horrible thing she had done in her life, including the fact that she put Anastasia’s step-niece in a coma to bring Anastasia back to life. Anastasia was horrified.  
Mother Gothel was giddy inside. She had done so many more horrible things that Rapunzel had. She had manipulated Rapunzel into getting rid of Anastasia’s stepmother, Cecilia. She had abandoned her own daughter to grow up trapped in the very same tower she had once kept Rapunzel trapped in. Yet now, as far as Anastasia could tell, Mother Gothel looked like the better mother. The irony was delicious. She could not believe how easy it was to turn daughters against their mothers. They all thought she was the mother who knew best.

“At least Anastasia has found a better mother now” Gothel said with an evil grin. Oh, the irony of abandoning her own daughter and then convincing girls like Robin and Anastasia that she was a better mother than their mothers was not lost on her.

**Meanwhile, at the hospital**

Zelena left a message on her daughter’s voicemail for about the hundredth time since remembering her real identity. Robin, who now went by Margot, was in Phuket somewhere. She was in the waiting area, sitting next to Regina.

“You have done all you can” Regina said “she’ll respond when she is ready”.

Zelena pouted.

“How is everyone else? How is Alice?” She asked.

“Alice goes by Tilly here” Regina said “she sort of lives on the street, hangs out near a troll statue. Rumple and Hook sort of look after her, they’re police officers. She’s like an informant to them”.

“That girl is too nice to be on the streets” Zelena said “but at least she is free and not locked up somewhere. At least she has her father still”.

“Yeah” said Regina “Henry is good friends with Hook, he’s called Detective Rogers here. Unfortunately, Rogers has a bit of an obsession with a young woman he rescued from Victoria Belfrey”.

Zelena thought for a moment, trying to determine who that might be. Then it clicked.

“NO!” She exclaimed.

“Gothel” Regina confirmed.

“That witch has interfered in our lives TOO MUCH!” Zelena raged “How do I find her so I can tear her head off!!”

“Do you want to get arrested?” Regina asked, trying to calm her sister down.

“I want Gothel to crawl back into whatever hole she came out of!” Zelena sneered “but first I want to find her and ask her how to save Lucy”.

**In Another Time Period**

Zelena was at Tiana’s palace, scolding Regina for giving Robin Cora’s spell book. Robin had accidentally summoned Mother Gothel and now had been taken by her.

“Well clearly, she stole it” Regina said defensively “I knew I should have hidden it better after she used it to jinx her teachers to speak nonsense”.

Zelena was annoyed.

“What do you know of Gothel” asked WishHook.

“Didn’t I just see you sheriffing with Emma?” Asked Zelena, but then she remembered that the other timeline’s version of Hook was there “oh right” she said “there’s two of you, fabulous”

“We’ll find her” Regina insisted.

“You’ve done enough, ‘cool Aunt Regina’” groaned Zelena “You have your perfect family, let me deal with my dysfunctional one”

WishHook insisted on going with Zelena. She nicknamed him Nook, short for New Hook. She was resistant to him coming at first.

“I don’t give a bloody damn about you and yours” Zelena exclaimed when Nook told her about being separated from his daughter.

“And I don’t give a damn that you don’t give a damn” Nook retorted.

The two bantered for a few more moments before Zelena reluctantly let him come along with her to confront Gothel.

**Present Day Seattle**

Rogers returned to Weaver’s office. He had just arrived with Tilly and seen the mysterious cultilike symbol that had been popping up around town. Weaver had ominously said “They are here”. Neither Rogers or Weaver wanted to scare Tilly, so Rogers took her to the kitchen and left her with tea, jam, and bread, before returning to Weaver’s office to find out more.  
Weaver needed Rogers as his ally. He knew Tilly, who was really Alice, needed her father to cease his obsession with the woman who was trying to tear him away from her. But he also knew that Rogers was a stubborn man who had been singularly obsessed with saving Eloise, who he had built up as an innocent maiden in distress, for so long he would not easily accept she was actually a bad person.  
Weaver tried to explain as much as he possibly could to Rogers, without the parts about magic, curses, or anything that would make Rogers outright think he was delusional. He explained that Eloise was part of a cult that she had been in so long she had become their leader. He explained that Victoria Belfrey only had Eloise locked up because Eloise had taken her young daughter, Anastasia, and she was trying to get her back.  
Something inside Rogers told him Weaver was right about everything, yet he could not accept any of this as truth. He had been consumed with helping Eloise for years, that sweet and innocent girl, he now considered it his job to help her adjust to freedom, no he could not believe she was a cult leader. He refused. He insisted Eloise was innocent and that he would prove it.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital**

Dr Sage came into the room where Lucy was still in a coma. Henry, Jacinda, and Nick were all faithfully watching over her. Dr. Sage informed them that test were still inconclusive and asked if Lucy’s parents could take a blood test in case of a need for organ donors. Nick and Jacinda both agreed. Henry looked at Lucy, a girl who he would now do anything for and viewed as his daughter. If there was the slightest chance it would help, he wanted to take the blood test too. He heroically asked Dr Sage to test him as well.

**Meanwhile, in another part of Seattle**

Mr. Samdi was an enthusiast of all things to do with psychics, supernatural things, and the occult. He has once lived in Hyperion Heights but was among many driven out by Victoria Belfrey, who was determined to buy up the entire neighbourhood. Today he was out for a brisk stroll downtown when a voodoo shop caught his eye. There were shrunken heads hanging in the window, above a variety of different medicines. He went inside and saw voodoo dolls of many sizes, tarot cards of many types, dreamcatchers, herbs and spices, crystal balls, all the things he was fascinated with. But today, he had an odd feeling he was being drawn to something specific. It wasn’t anything that was in plain sight. He didn’t know what it was but it was calling to him, like a former version of himself from a past life. He walked to the far corner of the shop. There was a poster which, strangely, depicted the anatomy of a frog. It seemed a tad out of place. He felt compelled to peek beneath the corner. There, as if it had been hidden, was a beautiful trinket with a ruby in the centre. It was inside a small glass box with the label “Firefly Ruby”.

**Later, At A Hyperion Heights Grocery Store**

Regina and Zelena were shopping for things Zelena liked to help her settle back into Seattle. Regina was doing much of the work, while Zelena tried to call her daughter. She left at least a dozen messages on Margot’s phone. “It's your mother. I don't know what the time is in Phuket, but can you call me when you get this, please?” Her voce was full of desperation. “I've, uh I've had a big change, and I want to talk to you about it.Plus, I want to know that you're safe” Her desperation was increasing.”And I really want to hear your voice.So just please call me when you get this.Okay? I love you.Bye”.  
She hadn’t spoken to her daughter since she had gone abroad, and not as her true self since before the curse. It was difficult being separated from her at all, let alone now that she remembered their true identities and her daughter didn’t. She felt further away than she ever had before.  
Detective Rogers was at the store as well and looked at her sympathetically.  
“Family issues I see” he said.  
Regina introduced the two; “Rogers, Kelly. Kelly, Rogers”.  
They shook hands.  
“Well, I don’t exactly have the best mother and daughter relationship”.  
She almost asked Rogers about his daughter, before reminding herself that he didn’t know he had a daughter.  
“Roni tells me you help look after a young woman like a daughter” she said “how is she”.  
“You mean Eloise?” Asked Rogers “she is adjusting well to her new life”.  
Of course Zelena hadn’t meant Eloise, that awful witch, it bothered her that Rogers thought of her before his own daughter.  
“No, the other one” she clarified “Tilly”.  
“Oh” said Rogers “yeah, she’s alright. I worry about her sometimes”.  
“Please don’t forget to be there for her: pleaded Zelena “I imagine you’re about all she’s got. Don’t forget what’s important”.  
Rogers was a little taken aback by getting this advice from a stranger but he nodded, showing he would heed what she was saying.

**In Another Time Period**

WishRealmHook and Zelena were searching for Robin and Gothel. Though Zelena was impatient and insulting, Hook used his pirate know-how to find Gothel’s hidden cabin. Inside was Madame Leota inside a crystal ball. Gothel was preparing a ritual to bring Madame Leota back to life, as she had not fully crossed over.  
“Give us the door and we’ll leave” said Hook.  
Madame Leota made the door disappear.  
“How?” She asked “This chamber has no windows or doors”  
“of course there is always MY way” she added with an evil grin.  
Zelena spotted Robin and told her they were there to rescue her from her kidnapper.  
“She didn’t kidnap me, I ran away” Robin said.  
“Why would you do something so idiotic?” Asked Zelena.  
“I am my own person” Robin said, rebelliously “one you refuse to let me grow into”.  
“I may not get my own daughter back today, but I’ll be dammed if I let you wrap your vines around another one!” Declared Hook.  
Gothel was laid back and offered Robin the choice to decide “which mother knows best”.  
Robin wanted to stay with Gothel, so she made the door reappear.  
Zelena sadly walked away, but Hook had not given up.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Samdi had brought the firefly ruby home with him. He had it sitting among his other psychic memorabilia, trying to figure out why it was calling to him. It was from another life somehow. A past life, before being reincarnated? No, not exactly, it was somehow from the same lifetime but a life he had forgotten about. He had somehow planned to find this when the time was right, he had somehow left it for himself to find his way back. He put it around his neck. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. His childhood, his relationship with Regina who had left him because she couldn’t move on from her deceased boyfriend, getting mixed up with dark spirits from the other side, getting that frog to help him out, his attempts to find the dark one dagger, now he knew who he really was. He was Dr. Facillier. Now that he knew, what was he to do?

**Meanwhile, at Eloise’s House**

Anastasia sat at the table. She talked about how confused she was. She had woken up, after many years, in a strange new world where everything was different and her mother was a completely different person who had done terrible things to her other daughters. Mother Gothel began telling Anastasia about how confusing her own youth had been, how people had persecuted her for her strange powers. She was interrupted by a knock on her door. She knew it would be Detective Rogers coming to check on her. She loved having him in her grasp so she could use him as a means to her ends, but now was not the time. If he saw she had Anastasia in her home, he would ask questions and cease to trust her. She had Anastasia hide in the closet and answered the door. She and Rogers exchanged pleasantries and then she asked him to walk her to her art therapy class, claiming she was too nervous to go on her own. He obliged.  
“Always my white knight” Gothel said.  
She took twisted pleasure in calling him that. It was a sacred thing between him and Alice that now he had no memory of, now she had corrupted it to be a thing between herself and Rogers. It was a delicious irony how she was taking his attention away from her and had stolen something precious between them as well.

**Later, At The Hospital**

Dr. Sage bought a beverage from the vending machine. She joked about how it was going to kill her. Jacinda approached her, desperately hoping for some news about Lucy. Dr. Sage urged her to be patient, as the test results would come as fast as possible. As Dr. Sage went back to her office, Henry approached the vending machine area.

“Who would Lucy say she is?” He asked, in attempt to cheer Jacinda up “Dr. Dolittle? Dr. Strange?”

“More like Dr. Takes-Her-Sweet-Time” Jacinda grumbled in frustration.  
She noticed Henry had a cotton swab on his arm and asked him if he took the blood test.  
“Yeah” he said “I know it’s a million to one chance but I also know I would have taken all the million to one chances I could with my family”.  
Jacinda had almost forgotten Henry had a wife and daughter he lost to a fire. Faced with losing her daughter, she wondered how he ever managed to recover.  
“How did you cope with losing them?” She asked.  
Henry would help Jacinda cope if she lost Lucy, but that wasn’t what she needed to hear in this moment. She needed to hear that there wouldn’t be a need for that, that Lucy would recover. So that’s what he told her instead. That everything would be fine and Lucy would wake up and smile her perfect smile. Then he asked if he could have some of her candy bar.

**Meanwhile, at the Police Station**

Rogers returned to Weaver’s office after walking Eloise to her art therapy class.

“Well?” Weaver asked expectantly “did you find your undeniable proof of Eloise’s innocence?”

Rogers hated for Weaver to be right. He had wanted so desperately for Eloise to be the innocent damsel he had saved but it was time to realize the truth.

“You’re right about at least one thing” Rogers conceded “that woman is hiding something”.

Weaver was relieved to have Rogers back as an ally. The irony was not lost on him, that the man who shared a likeness with his longtime sworn enemy was now someone he needed as an ally. But now circumstances were very different. The people he cared about needed Gothel to be stopped. Being the father of his dear friend Alice, Hook was now one of the people he cared about most. Being his partner, Rogers was someone he needed on his side in his quest to stop Gothel.

“Welcome aboard” said Weaver with a smile

**In Another Time Period**

Zelena tearfully walked away from Gothel’s house, feeling she had lost her daughter for good. Hook ran up to stop her.

“I can’t rescue someone who doesn’t want to be rescued” Zelena said, feeling defeated.

Hook began giving a passionate speech about how Robin needed her mother, how Robin was young and only thought she knew best. Zelena wallowed in despair, claiming she had held Robin back from being her true self, as Zelena’s adoptive father had done to her. Hook refused to accept this and gave a passionate speech how Zelena’s love for Robin would save her, ending with “you’ve got so much more to offer RObin, don’t tear that asunder now. Show her how much she means to you”.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Dr. Facillier stood on a street corner with Prince Naveen, who in Seattle was known as Drew.

“So you woke me from the curse for what purpose?” Asked Naveen.

“Why, we’re going back to Hyperion Heights” said Dr. Facillier “I made sure the firefly ruby would awaken me when the time was right. There is a battle coming”.

“And will we be on the side of good or evil” Naveen asked nervously.

“I guess we’ll soon find out” replied Dr. Facillier “Now come, I have someone I need to awaken”.

**In Another Time Period**

Robin was excited for Mother Gothel to teach her magic. She went on about how lame her mother was, using cauldrons as flowerpots. Gothel soon explained to Robin how they were going to use a resurrection amulet to bring Leota back to life, as Leota had not fully surrendered to the other side.  
“Awesome” said Robin “so what do I get to do?”  
“Just stand there” Gothel replied, as she began the ritual, with Robin standing in the centre of the pentagram “and die”.  
She began draining the life from Robin. Robin now realized with horror that she had been tricked and should have stayed with her mother. Thankfully, just then Hook and Zelena returned. Zelena decided to sacrifice herself for her daughter, and pushed Robin out of the pentagram, taking her place. Robin now realized how much her mother loved her. Robin and Zelena said tearful “I love you” to eachother as Zelena prepared to die. Robin could not allow that to happen, so she took the bow and arrow off the wall and shot Gothel in the hand, breaking her concentration and saving her mother.  
“I know what you’re thinking” Robin said in a badass voice “is the bow really magic or am I that good. Do you want to find out?”  
Gothel and Madame Leota vanished. Robin and Zelena made up and apologized to one another, then decided to get the heck out of that place.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Zelena was on the phone with her daughter.

“Honey I DO support you” Zelena said but her daughter wasn’t in the mood for listening. Margot was screaming at her mother, blaming her for driving her away.

Zelena felt helpless all over again, knowing that until the curse broke her daughter would never know the real truth.

“Margot I…” she began, but Margot had hung up.

In Another Time Period

Zelena and Robin had just made up after the incident with Gothel. Robin’s magic had been sucked into the amulet. Zelena gave the amulet to Robin and said she would teach her some magic. Robin thanked her but had thought it over and decided magic wasn’t her thing after all. She had just felt like it was something she was supposed to be good at because she was the daughter of the Wicked Witch. Now she wanted to try taking after her father, who was her namesake. Zelena thought that was a good idea as well. They made comparisons to famous pop stars. Zelena then asked what Robin planned to do with the amulet. Robin decided Zelena should take the magic in it, and so she did. Then Zelena promised to put the amulet some place safe, lest it fall into the wrong hands.

**Present Day Seattle**

Regina was comforting Zelena when she had a sudden thought.

“The amulet” Regina said suddenly “the one that gave you your magic back. Where is it now”.

Zelena thought about it for a minute. She knew she had hidden it safely in Tiana’s palace, but it could be just about anywhere after the curse brought them all to Seattle.

“I don’t know” she said “let’s hope Gothel doesn’t either”.

“We have to find it” said Regina “we have to make sure Gothel doesn’t have it. Plus it may be the answer we have been looking for to save Lucy and Henry”.

“But where do we even start?” Asked Zelena.

**Meanwhile, in Dr Sage’s Office**

Dr. Sage looked at the results of the blood test. To her surprise, it said that Henry, not Nick, was Lucy’s biological father. She almost choked on her beverage. She was relieved when she didn’t choke. However, she was not out of the woods yet. She had a sudden feeling of fatigue. She looked at the beverage bottle, wondering if it had somehow been poisoned. It had. She soon fell to the floor, dead. A man with dark gloves came in and stole a lock of her hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter, in which Weaver and Rogers investigate the murder of Dr. Sage, Regina and Zelena strive to find a way to save Lucy, and flashbacks reveal what happened when Rapunzel tried to talk Drizella out of gathering ingredients for the dark curse.


	6. Secret Garden Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drizella and her mother clash in both past and present. Regina and Zelena try to figure out how to save Lucy. Weaver and Rogers investigate Dr. Sage's murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter, this consists of new scenes as well as scenes from the episode of the show

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina/Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Jacinda, Gabrielle Anwar as Rapunzel Tremaine/Victoria Belfry, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Emma Booth as Gothel/Eloise, Adelaide Kane as Drizella/Ivy, Rebecca Mader as Kelly West, Nisreen Slim as Dr. Sage, Daniel Francis as Samdi and Yael Yurman as Anastasia

It was a rainy day when Henry and Regina went to see Rapunzel Tremaine. They were supposed to be at war with each other but they all knew the tide was turning. Drizella had killed her husband, Prince Gregor, and the rebels were likely to defeat the king and his army soon. As far as Henry was concerned, now that the war would soon be won, the only threat left to his family was Drizella with her plans for a dark curse. Rapunzel didn’t care about politics anymore. She only cared about trying to revive her daughter, Anastasia, who hung between life and death. She was watching over Anastasia’s tomb, as usual, when Regina and Henry arrived, wet from the rain.

“Have the rebels won yet?” Rapunzel asked “Are you two here to arrest me?”

“No” said Regina.

“We’re here to recruit you” said Henry.

“And why would I join you?” Asked Rapunzel, slightly amused.

“Because you’re the only one who can save your daughter Drizella from herself now” answered Regina.

“The daughter I love is right here” said Rapunzel.

“But soon, the new government could take you away from her” Henry pointed out.

Rapunzel scowled.

“Look” said Regina “we can promise Anastasia will remain safe and preserved, if you help us with Drizella”.

Rapunzel pondered this promise for a moment.

“But how could I help Drizella even if I wanted to?” She asked “The girl darkened her heart just to spite me”.

“Only because she craves your love” Henry answered “that’s why you’re the only one who can talk her down from the path she’s on. You have to convince her you love her as much as you do Anastasia, even more than Anastasia, it’s the only way she’ll reconsider casting the dark curse”.

“Well that will be a hard sell” said Rapunzel.

“But it will be worth your while” promised Regina “come on you don’t want this dark curse to happen either. It would rip you away from Anastasia for good”.

“Alright” said Rapunzel “how do I find her?”

Regina handed her a ring that had belonged to Drizella.

“Here” said Regina “it has a locator spell on it”.

**Present Day, Hyperion Heights**

Drizella and Rapunzel were in a pit that Gothel had left them in.  
“How does it feel to get everything you deserve?” Asked Drizella, mockingly.

“And how did your evil plans work out for you?” Rapunzel asked, equally mockingly “You seem to be in no better of a position than I”.

“My consolation is getting to see you suffer with me” Drizella said smugly.

“That kind of attitude is how we both wound up here” said Rapunzel.

**Meanwhile, at the Hospital**

Weaver arrived with a bunch of crime scene investigators, headed for Dr. Sage’s office. He assigned Rogers the job of reassuring some of the patients, he figured Rogers should be the one to break the news to his friends that their child’s doctor had died. Henry and Jacinda jumped to their feet when they saw police happen by Lucy’s room. Rogers stopped to explain to them that Dr. Sage had been mysteriously murdered. Henry and Jacinda both had shocked looks on their faces. Jacinda put her hand on her chest in a show of empathy. Henry put his arm around Jacinda for comfort. She felt bad now about badmouthing Dr. Sage earlier. Before either of them could ask, Rogers informed them there were no suspects yet.

“I hate to sound selfish” said Jacinda “but what does this mean for Lucy?”

“No need to apologize” said Rogers “your child should always be your first priority. Unfortunately, I don’t know who Lucy’s new doctor will be”.

Henry turned to talk to Jacinda “I will go find out” he said “you need to stay with Lucy”.

Jacinda opened her mouth to argue that she should go talk to the doctors but Henry reasoned with her.

“One of us needs to stay here in case Lucy wakes up” said Henry “and it’s best if that person is you”.

“Okay” said Jacinda.

Henry set out to talk to the doctors.

**Meanwhile**

Zelena was trying to contact her daughter when Mother Gothel popped out from nowhere and started speaking to her.

“Are you here to threaten me?” Zelena asked “or Robin? I want to know how painful to make your beating”.

Gothel wasn’t phased by the threat. She calmly told Zelena she was there to offer a chance to save Lucy without hurting Henry.

“What’s the catch?” Asked Zelena.

“Yes that. There is just one teeny thing you have to do for me first” replied Gothel.

**Later**  
Zelena explained Gothel’s offer to Regina. Gothel wanted the resurrection amulet brought to the botanical garden greenhouse at midnight. She had agreed to it but did not intend to actually follow through. She and Regina would find the amulet and find a way to keep it out of Gothel’s hands, for they did not want to know what that monster had planned for it.

**In Another Time Period**

Drizella was roaming the woodlands, north of Tiana’s kingdom, searching for the ingredients she needed for the dark curse. She knew it would take a while to gather them but she was okay with that. Her obsession with vengeance on her mother kept her going. Since she had earned her way into Gothel’s coven, they pretty much made sure all her needs were met while she prepared to cast the dark curse. One day, she heard a noise coming from a clearing and went to see what it was. There she found her mother.

“Mother?” She said “what are you doing in these parts of the woods?”

“I have been tracking you for months” Rapunzel replied “trying to save you from your own foolishness”.

Rapunzel had a frying pan resting on a tree stump. Drizella looked it, questioningly.

“You’re wondering about the frying pan?” Asked Rapunzel “I have been living mainly off fish. Plus I have found the pan makes a great weapon against bandits”.

“So you and your frying pan are going to save me from going down a path of my success?” Asked Drizella, sceptically.

“Drizella, listen” urged Rapunzel “before you cross another line you can’t come back from, it’s not too late to turn around. Come with me and we can start a new life”.

“We will start a new life” said Drizella “in new land when I cast the dark curse”.

“Have you even asked yourself why Gothel is helping you?” Asked Rapunzel “she must have some ulterior motive to do these things for you”.

“Just because you can’t imagine someone else accepting me for me, doesn’t mean they can’t” Drizella said with a tear in her eye.

“Stop this nonsense at once” Rapunzel commanded “following Mother Gothel never ends well”.

“Gothel is more a mother to me than you ever were” said Drizella “you’re just here to protect yourself and it isn’t going to work!”

Suddenly, bandits came out from around them. Rapunzel knocked a couple of them out with her frying an, but Drizella knocked most of them out by making a fireball like Regina had taught her. It zoomed all around to all the bandits and knocked them out cold.

“You see, mother” said Drizella “I don’t need you to save me, no thanks to you, I can save myself now”.

**Present Day, Hyperion Heights**

Rapunzel and Drizella were still trapped in a ditch together, Rapunzel giving her daughter grief about how they ended up there.

“Didn’t need your mother, you figured. Gothel has my best interests at heart, you thought. Gothel will give me all I need to survive in this cruel world, you believed. And now here we are. Somehow I get the impression that people she puts in a ditch, she’s done partnering with”.

Drizella felt like a teenager again, getting lectured by her mother. It was infuriating to know her mother had been right about the fact that following Gothel was a bad idea.

“The mother in me wants to let you rot here so your bad decision haunts you the rest of your days” Rapunzel said “but I have a daughter I actually care about who needs saving, so if you’re ready to be a good girl and listen, I think I can get us out of here”.

“By ruining your nails on the walls?” Drizella asked, mockingly.  
“Good point” said Rapunzel “why use manual labour when fashion can do the trick” ]

Rapnzel hurled her shoe at the mechanism to lower a rope for them to climb.

“Gothel never can seem to keep me locked away for good” Rapunzel said proudly “now, shall we help each other climb out of here”.

**Meanwhile, At The Hospital**

Weaver and Rogers were helping with the crime scene investigation in Dr. Sage’s office. Rogers was giving Weaver an update.

“Whoever did this was careful not to leave any fingerprints. The body was virtually untouched, as the weapon was poison. Still waiting for lab reports on the poison that was in the bottle. Why do I have a feeling you have theories you aren’t telling me about?”

Weaver secretly knew that Dr. Sage was a witch back in the other realm and had some sort of connection to the coven. What he couldn’t decide was whether Gothel was behind killing one of her own or if someone else was awake who was fighting against the coven. How could he tell Rogers his thoughts without mentioning other realms and witches?

“Do you think Eloise is behind this?” Rogers asked “or perhaps Belfrey?”

Weaver shook his head.

“I think Dr. Sage may have a connection to the cult” Weaver confessed “but I don’t know who would want her dead because of it. I like to see myself as someone who knows everything but this puzzle is more complicated than even I can make sense of. Let’s just try and make a list of everyone who was in the hospital in the last 48 hours”.

Rogers nodded. Weaver was a sketchy person, but somehow Rogers had a hunch he should trust him.

Meanwhile in Lucy’s Hospital Room

Henry returned, with hot chocolate for himself and Jacinda. She was biting the tips of her fingers, in worry about Lucy. He told her a new doctor was looking at Lucy’s charts now and would get back to them soon. He put his arm around her as they both sipped some hot chocolate, it was calming. Jacinda leaned her head on Henry’s shoulder.

“Where is Nick?” Henry asked after a little while “I haven’t seen him in hours”.

“He texted me something about a work emergency” Jacinda replied, showing Henry her phone.

Henry read the text from Nick.

“Occupational safety?” Henry read in a puzzled tone “What occupational hazards do lawyers deal with?”

Jacinda shrugged.

**Meanwhile, at Roni’s**

Regina and Zelena were at the bar, searching for the amulet. Zelena complained when she saw the place had been cleaned up since she left. When Kelly had been Roni’s business partner, the floor was covered in sawdust and peanut shells.

“Yeah, the place was a dump” Regina said.

“It was a dive” Zelena said defensively “which is an honourable aesthetic”. She then went on to complain the countertop had been refinished. Regina told her to quit worrying about the countertop and focus. She explained that since Gothel thought Zelena had the amulet, and since Belfrey had wanted to buy the bar, she had a strong hunch this was where they would find the amulet.

**In Another Time Period**

Drizella had and Rapunzel had both lost track of how long they had been at this, Drizella gathering ingredients for the dark curse while Rapunzel tried in vain to stop her. Rapunzel was starting to let her hair grow back out again. Drizella approached a rare plant that contained one of the needed ingredients. Rapunzel popped out and had a torch to burn the plant down with.

“I’ve been on this path for years mother, no matter what you do, I will not turn back”.

“Nor will I” said Rapunzel, getting ready to torch the plants.

Drizella wrestled the torch out of her mother’s hands, sending it flying and leading to it setting a nearby tree on fire.

“you see what you’ve done?” Rapunzel asked, always blaming Drizella for everything.

Mother Gothel appeared, saving the tree and putting out the fire.

“My, my” Gothel said “this is an entertaining feud. Just, don’t mess with nature, if you please”.

“You don’t intimidate me anymore, Gothel” said Rapunzel “I am here to ensure my daughter will soon be free of your clutches”.  
Gothel laughed.

“You daughter is doing what is right for her after you pushed her away all her life” said Gothel “you’ve never been a mother to her, you just have no other daughters left to mother now”.

“Yeah, why don’t you go back to fussing over Anastasia and picking on Cinderella?” Drizella asked her mother.

“Let’s put Rapunzel’s loyalty to the test” suggested Gothel. She pointed her finger at Rapunzel “You gave up your freedom for your family before, later, when you aren’t expecting it, we will find out whether you are still that person”

Gothel vanished in a puff of smoke.

“What does she mean by that?” Asked Drizella.

“How would I know?” Asked Rapunzel “Gothel is never clear about anything”.

“If she gives you a chance to get what you want, that means she’ll deny me what I want” Drizella said, fretfully.

“I told you she was not to be trusted” Rapunzel said, with a sharp look in her eyes.

“With or without her, I WILL get what I want” said Drizella, determinedly “stay out of my way”.

**Present Day, Hyperion Heights**

“I know we don’t always see eye to eye” Rapunzel said to Drizella “but we can accomplish great things when we’re aligned. Together, we can defeat Gothel and save Anastasia”.

“It figures” groaned Drizella “any kindness from you is about my sister. I can’t think of a single time you looked at me and saw someone deserving of your love”.

“Maybe because you’ve never done anything to deserve it” Rapunzel said selfishly.

“Well here is one you missed” said Drizella “Those lanterns that were your shining hope for all those years in the tower, that you put Anastasia on a pedestal for” her voice cracked “those were my idea”.

**Meanwhile, at the Police Station**

Weaver called Rogers into his office.

“Take a look at this!” Weaver commanded, showing Rogers a piece of paper.

Rogers examined it.

“It’s a list of gardens and greenhouses” Rogers observed “So what? Is this to do with your crazy cult theory? It is, isn’t it”.

“Indeed” said Weaver “you’ve learned to catch on quickly. It was found in Dr. Sage’s office. The crime scene investigators saw no meaning in it, but I believe the good doctor knew things about the cult. If it is the cult I think it is, one of their most hallowed rituals involves a sacred orchid. We need to act before someone else gets hurt”.

“Gets hurt?” Rogers asked “What kind of ritual are we talking about?”

“Rituals that require sacrifice, Detective” answered Weaver.

“You think Eloise is capable of something that dark?” Rogers asked.

“You will find, Detective, that people are rarely what they seem” said Weaver.

**Later, At Roni’s**

Regina and Zelena searched the back room for the amulet. Just when they were starting to give up on it being at the bar, Zelena found the stained glass sign they had formerly had out front, with the names “Kelly” and “Roni” both on it. She was touched that Regina had kept it even after she left under not so amicable circumstances. Roni started to say that maybe they could put it back up again. The sisters had a moment of bonding over it, the sweet nostalgia of when they had worked together, how their sisterly bond never completely went away. Then, suddenly, without warning, Zelena smashed the sign into tiny pieces. Regina was perplexed and thought her sister did that out of anger.

“What the Hell!” Regina exclaimed “I thought we were having a moment?”

“We were” said Zelena “but look here”.

She held up the amulet they had been searching for. It had been inside the sign, right above their names.

“How did you figure out it was in there?” Regina asked.

“I had a hunch” Zelena said with a grin.

**In Another Time Period**

Rapunzel and Drizella were spending winter inside an abandoned cabin that Drizella fixed up with her magic. As Drizella magically lit the fireplace, Rapunzel came in with the fish she had caught for the day.

“I’m glad you’re starting to come around to see things my way” Rapunzel said.

Drizella glared up at her. This was sort of true but she wouldn’t admit it.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Mother” said Drizella “I’m keeping my enemy close. You’re just here because it’s convenient. When spring comes, I’m still leaving to find the thistles I need for the dark curse”.

“And that cult of yours will help you find them?” Asked Rapunzel, sceptically “they haven’t come around all winter. Perhaps they’ve forgotten about you and found something else to do”.

“They’re testing my loyalty to them” said Drizella.

“And spending time with me is helping you pass?” Rapunzel asked.

“It’s reminding me of my hatred for you that is driving my resolve” Drizella sneered.

“What must I do to get you back on the right path?” Asked Rapunzel “You could have found happiness with Gregor, and you gave it all up”.

“You were going to rip my heart out” Drizella reminded her “Some moral guardian you are. You have some nerve trying to talk me off this path”.

While Drizella was distracted, a piece of roof almost fell on her. Rapunzel instinctively pushed her out of the way. Drizella couldn’t admit Rapunzel had actually helped her.

“I knew that was coming” she insisted “I could have handled that”.

“Sure you could have” Rapunzel said sarcastically.

Suddenly, Gothel appeared in the cabin.

“I could feel your anger!” she said enthusiastically “it is a real treat! Now, good news, it’s almost harvest time”.

“I knew I’d see you soon” Drizella said happily.

“Good” said Gothel “I had feared you would start to listen to your mother, that you would stop trusting me”.

“Never” said Drizella.

“Now, Rapunzel” said Gothel “I have a little surprise for you”.

Gothel disappeared with Rapunzel in tow.

**Present Day, Hyperion Heights**

Regina and Zelena brought the resurrection amulet to the Botanical Garden Greenhouse. They were talking about how they hoped to use it, that it could wake up Lucy without hurting Henry, or that it could at least buy them some time. Suddenly, Rapunzel appeared.

“That’s your problem, Regina” she said “Always wanting everything without doing any work for it”.

Regina scowled at Rapunzel and asked her why she hurt a child.

“To save my own” Rapunzel said, defensively “You’ve hurt countless people for less and everyone forgives you”.

“Because I’m not a monster” said Regina.

“Neither am I” said Rapunzel “and when I give Gothel that amulet to save Lucy, everyone will know it. Now give it here”.

“Don’t do this, Victoria” Regina said as she reluctantly handed the amulet over “the cost is too great”.

“You’re a mother, Regina” said Rapunzel “you know as well as I that when it comes to our children, no cost is too great”.

**In Another Time Period**

Gothel appeared with Rapunzel in a field.

“What is this place?” Asked Rapunzel.

“It is the thistle field where Drizella intends to harvest the thistles for her dark curse” replied Gothel. Gothel then pulled a bag out of her pocket and added “and here are the seeds”.

“So how do I stop you from planting them?” Asked Rapunzel.

“I am offering to give them to you” replied Gothel “so the you can awaken your other daughter”.

Rapunzel’s eyes lit up. “Save both my daughters?” She asked “awaken Anastasia AND stop Drizella from continuing her quest to cast the curse? What’s the catch?”

“There’s more” said Gothel “Drizella will think you tried to help her get the thistles to cast her curse. I will tell her you caved and wish to help her in her quest but that the thistles were destroyed by accident”.

“I’m not seeing a down side” said Rapunzel “What’s in it for you?”

“Why must there be a catch?” Asked Gothel.

“Because that’s the way it is with villains like us” said Rapunzel.

“If you take it” said Gothel “there may be hope that you are the guardian after all and you will be trapped back in the tower”.

Rapunzel hesitated but then said “Well if it helps my daughters” and took the bag.

She was then transported back to Drizella’s cabin, where Drizella looked angry.

“I saw the whole thing” Drizella said “You tried to stop me from getting the thistles and you wanted to deceive me about it. How dare you!”

Gothel appeared next to Drizella.

“The whole thing was a lie, Rapunzel” Gothel said “This was never going to awaken Anastasia. Bu now Drizella knows how treacherous you are”.

“NO!” Shouted Rapunzel.

Drizella used her magic to wrap a vine around Rapunzel and trap her.

“Now” said Drizella “to keep you from interfering any more, I will keep you trapped inside vines until I am ready to cast the dark curse”.

“You’re making a mistake!” Rapunzel shouted “Gothel will not always have your best interest at heart!”

“We’ll see about that” Drizella said smugly.

**Present Day, Hyperion Heights**

Rapunzel delivered the amulet to Gothel, declaring she wanted to save Lucy and that she always loved Lucy. Gothel used Anastasia’s magic to recharge the amulet, by having Anastasia touch the middle. Rapunzel feared it was draining her daughter. After recharging the amulet, Gothel sent Anastasia to go rest.

“Let’s save the girl and be done with it” Rapunzel demanded “then you can keep the amulet for your own purposes while I take Anastasia home with me”.

Then Rapunzel saw Drizella and wanted to know why she was there.

“Rapunzel, you of all people know magic comes with a price” said Gothel “and she’s it. The ritual requires sacrifice. To resurrect Lucy, another life must be taken in her place. Let the ritual begin”.

Gothel began the ritual, draining Drizella’s life force.

“This is your doing, isn’t it mother!” Drizella cried in anguish.

“No, I swear, I didn’t know” Rapunzel said.

“Save it, Mother!” said Drizella “Don’t pretend this isn’t what you always wanted!”

And at last, Rapunzel saw the light. “No!” She shouted “Stop! I can’t let you take her! Drizella doesn’t deserve this, I do! If a life needs to be traded for Lucy’s, take mine!”

Rapunzel stepped into the ritual pentagram.

“So be it!” Said Gothel, now beginning to drain the life force from Rapunzel

“Mother! What are you doing?!” Exclaimed Drizella “I thought you wanted me dead!”

“No” said Rapunzel “I’m sorry I made you feel that! I spent so much time on one daughter that I didn’t see the one who was with me all this time!”

“I’m sorry, Mother!” Exclaimed Drizella, finally feeling for the first time in decades that her mother loved her. Rapunzel then collapsed, dead.

**Meanwhile At The Hospital**

Henry, Jacinda, and Sabine were watching over Lucy. There was a sudden change in brainwaves on the monitor. Sabine got up to get the nurse. Lucy woke up and Henry and Jacinda were joyously there to greet her. Regina and Zelena arrived to see Lucy had awoken. They were happy, but Regina also pointed out to Zelena that this meant someone else was sacrificed.

**Meanwhile, back at the greenhouse**  
Weaver and Rogers arrived to find Ivy mourning over her mother’s dead body. She explained that her mother sacrificed herself for her, and that it was meant to be her that was sacrificed.

“You were right about the cult” Rogers remarked to Weaver “I just never thought something so evil could be operating here”.

“It is evil” said Weaver “and things are about to get very dark.

**Meanwhile, Elsewhere**

Mr. Samdi stood, looking towards Roni’s bar. He glanced at a piece of paper in his hand, a map of Hyperion Heights, with areas such as greenhouses highlighted to show where the cult members may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter, taking place between "A Taste Of The Heights" and "Knightfall", Henry and Ivy consider the idea of engaging in a relationship with each other, while flashbacks (based on the canon novel Henry And Violet) explain why Henry and his first girlfriend broke up. Meanwhile, Jacinda suspects Nick is up to something, Tilly and Weaver reconnect, Eloise tries to replace Dr. Sage in her coven but Rogers seems to be subtly tailing her, and Roni and Sabine both have mixed feelings towards their exes returning to Hyperion Heights.


	7. Can't Go Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Ivy have a brief but meaningful relationship while flashbacks show why he and his first girlfriend broke up. Meanwhile, Jacinda is suspicious of Nick, Rogers tails Eloise, Weaver and Tilly reconnect, and Roni and Sabine struggle with their exes being back in their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE: While most of this chapter is original material written by me, the flashbacks are NOT. They are adapted from the canon novel "Henry And Violet" by Michelle Zink. Adapting her story required me to use more flashbacks than I normally do, contributing to why this is my longest chapter yet. I cannot take credit for Zink's story, only for the way I juxtapose it with the other subplots in this chapter, in particular the Henry and Ivy relationship. I thank Zink for her story guiding the themes of this chapter. I encourage everyone to read the novel, especially if you like the story as presented here, you like the character of Violet (she gets WAY more development in the book than in the show), want to see a well-done healthy breakup story, or just want more Once Upon A Time. The only other scene in this chapter that is unoriginal is the scene where Henry catches Roni doing her walk of shame, it is taken from the episode Knightfall.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Jacinda, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Emma Booth as Eloise Gardener, Adelaide Kane as Ivy, Rose Reynolds as Tilly, Rebecca Mader as Kelly West, Daniel Francis as Samdi, Jeff Pierre as Drew, Jared S. Gilmore as Young Henry, Olivia Steele Falconer as Violet, Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan, and Patrick Fischler as Isaac Heller

Regina woke up with a smile on her face. As people tend to do while waking up, she took a few moments to remember where she was and what she had done the night before. She knew immediately though, that it had felt really good. She stretched her arms and turned to look at the person laying next to her. There was Dr. Facillier. Now she remembered and was wondering whether she had just made a big mistake. She turned facedown and pulled a blanket over her head with a groan. Dr. Facillier sat up and looked at her.

"Good morning, Regina" he said with a grin.

**Later, outside Roni's bar **

Regina was walking back from Samdi's apartment, desperately hoping nobody would see her when Henry pulled up to the curb in his car and climbed out. Of course, of all people to catch her doing a walk of shame, it had to be her son. She was reminded of the time he caught her kissing Robin Hood, he hadn't known she was his mother at that time either. When Henry was a young child, she had had Graham sneaking in and out of her bedroom window all the time. Henry had not caught on then, but now he was a grown man, now he was more intuitive than ever. She couldn't help seeing him as a little boy and she was tempted to tell him to go back to bed. She asked him what he was doing out and about. He had been working, or at least trying to, he had had a long night looking for customers to drive around. He asked her what she was doing up so early in the morning, since he knew she wasn't a morning person.

"I had a meeting with one of my suppliers" she lied.

"At 6 O'Clock in the morning, in that outfit?" He asked, sceptically.

"Fine" she confessed "stop looking at me like that. There was no meeting, I was catching up with an old boyfriend".

Henry looked at her with a mixture of friendly chiding and congratulations. She was so embarrassed.

"At least one of us had a good night" Henry said.

When he explained that he had been at Jacinda's house the night before, Regina couldn't hold back her shock. She had tried so hard to keep them apart so that he wouldn't break the curse and die, but now he had gone and seen her without telling Roni and somehow here he was still alive.

"I just didn't know you two were back on" Roni said, trying to explain away her shocked expression.

Henry then explained that Lucy had gotten between them and started pushing him away, like suddenly he wasn't good enough for her mom. Regina wondered what had caused Lucy to do that. It was good thats he did, it possibly saved Henry's life, but did Lucy know that? Regina would have to find a way to ask Lucy later. In the meantime, she invited Henry into the bar for breakfast to cheer him up.

**Meanwhile, at Jacinda's apartment**

Lucy got ready for school in a hurry. She was in no mood for talking to her mother this morning. She didn't want to have to try to explain why she needed to keep her away from Henry now. She came out of her room, dressed for school with her backpack all ready. She quickly grabbed an apple for breakfast and bolted towards the door.

"Wait, don't I get a goodbye kiss" Jacinda asked, sitting near the counter with a plate of toast for herself.

Lucy kissed her mother on the cheek and then ran back towards the door.

"You sure you don't want a ride to school?" Jacinda asked, almost begging.

"No, I wanna walk today, get some exercise and fresh air" Lucy said breathlessly and was soon gone.

Jacinda sadly looked down at her toast. She grabbed her phone. She was thinking of calling someone. Sabine wasn't home and Jacinda really needed to talk to someone about her concern about Lucy's sudden change in behaviour. She almost laid her phone back down, hesitating, but then she called him. Nick.

"J, what's happening?" Nick asked, cheerfully.

"Nick, do you want to meet for lunch?" Jacinda asked.

"Sure thing" said Nick "I'll see you at Roni's?

"No" said Jacinda, she knew Henry would likely be there "how about Mr. Cluck's Chicken?" It was the first place she thought of.

"ooooh-kay" Nick said, though he was confused why she preferred meeting at her former workplace to her current one.

"Great, see you soon" said Jacinda.

"By the way" said Nick "Happy Valentine's Day". Jacinda had forgotten it was Valentine's Day.

**Meanwhile, at Roni's**

Henry picked up his phone, preparing to call someone, when it began ringing. It was Ivy, sounding frantic.

"Ivy, I was going to call and check on you" said Henry "nobody has seen you much since…..you know….."

"My mother was brutally murdered while protecting me?" Ivy said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, that" Henry agreed.

"I've been stewing in depression" Ivy said, intensely "guilt over her death, relief to know she loved me, anger she didn't let me know sooner so we could have a real mother and daughter relationship, sadness, I just can't untangle it all. Can you please come to Belfry Towers and pick me up? Just drive me anywhere, I don't care where, I just need to get out of here and go….just somewhere".

"Okay" Henry said, getting really worried about her "I'm on my way".

**Some Time Ago In New York**

Henry and Violet, juniors in highschool at the time, were on a class trip to New York City. They had ditched their chaperones and classmates in favour of spending part of the day alone together. They were also on an important mission, Violet's father had once lived in Connecticut before being transported to Camelot. He had left behind a journal that Violet had found online at an antique's store in New York and she intended to buy it for him, even if she and Henry were going to get in major trouble for ditching their chaperones, who happened to be Henry's mother and stepfather.

They were standing where Henry had expected to find the antiques shop but all that was there was an Irish pub.

"It's supposed to be here" he said "two-sixty-one East Fourth Street".

Violet looked up the address again on her phone.

"The address is WEST Fourth Street" she said, frustrated "not East Fourth Street".

Henry and Violet both were disappointed in themselves. Henry reacted defensively.

"You said East Fourth Street" he said "or maybe you said Fourth Street but you definitely didn't say West Fourth Street!"

"I knew we were going the wrong way!" Violet fumed.

"Well then why didn't you say something before we got on the train?" Henry said, equally frustrated.

"Because you said you were sure!" Violet snapped.

"Okay" said Henry "let's stay calm, I should have put the address in my phone map, I'll do that now while we're above ground so we know for sure we're going the right way".

"I'll put it in my phone map" Violet said, defiantly. She was tired of letting Henry make all her decisions. She was mad at herself for letting him have his way regarding which train they got on, when she had known they were making a mistake. Both of them put the address in their phone maps, both trying to show they could handle things on their own. They didn't speak much on the bus ride across town to the correct address. Just before arriving on East Fourth Street, they apologized to one another.

"On the bright side, it'll make for a great story later" said Henry. This made Violet smile. But this didn't last long. When they reached the antiques store, Back In The Day, there was a sign saying it was closed for business.

"That's it?" Violet complained "Just…closed for business?"

"Sorry Violet" said Henry.

"The one thing that could have helped my Dad out of his depression" said Violet "now it's out of our reach. And we ditched our class and worried Emma and the others for nothing".

Henry's head drooped in empathy. He wished he could do something to fix the problem. He wanted to be Violet's hero and fix everything for her. He looked at his phone, hoping he could find some answers online, some way to still get Sir Morgan's journal. He saw a text from Emma "_You are in so much trouble, kid". _Henry ignored it, he'd deal with that later. He went to the store's website looking for answers, but his concentration was interrupted by a man on the sidewalk singing.

"Do you mind?" Henry snapped at the man.

"Henry, don't be rude" Violet scolded.

Henry apologized but the man didn't seem bothered. He kept singing.

"Whitney comes to fourth street, to bring Mildred and Emmet a morning treat, then it's on to Tiffany's shiny rings, until the next day when she brings more delicious things".

Henry started looking or a solution, suggesting they go ask other store owners nearby if they knew what happened to the store.

"Shh" Violet said.

"What?" Henry was confused.

"The man said the name Mildred, the name of the woman who owned the store, I think his song means something!" Violet said excitedly.

"Define 'something'" Henry said sceptically.

"I think this man is named Emmet" said Violet "He's a friend of Mildred and Whitney brings them something in the morning. Maybe bagels? Pastries?"

"I'm not sure the difference between bagels and pastries is going to crack the code" Henry mocked.

Violet ignored him and continued trying to figure out the meaning of the song. Perhaps Whitney worked at Tiffany's Jewellery Store and if they found her she could get them in touch with Mildred. Henry was sceptical and put his hand over his face like he was about to reluctantly agree.

"It's a long shot" he said.

"Well I need to do it" Violet said "I need to know I've done everything possible to get my Dad his old journal".

"Alright, we'll give it a shot" said Henry.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Tilly waited by the rock troll to see Rogers. When he arrived she was happy to see him.

"Detective Rogers" she said "I've been having one of my rough days, I'm so glad to see you".

"Hey Tilly" Rogers said "I'm happy to see you too, but I can't spend time with you today".

Tilly frowned and widened her eyes, a look that conveyed a mixture of sadness, anger, and worry.

"There is something very important I have to do today" said Rogers "but I don't want you to be alone, so I asked an old friend of yours to spend time with you today".

Tilly gave a questioning look, wondering who it could be.

"Hello, Tilly" Weaver said as he arrived "I've missed you".

"We trust him again now?" Tilly asked Rogers. Even though she had known Weaver for longer, she now liked to have Rogers' approval for things.

"Yes" said Rogers "I now realize he was just trying to keep us safe from Eloise. Now it's my turn".

"Rogers and I are switching roles for the day" Weaver said with a smile "I've missed you".

"Okay" said Tilly "where are you taking me for lunch, Detective Weaver?"

**Meanwhile, at Sabine's food truck**

Drew was helping Sabine get ready for the day but he was still new at doing it her way.

"Drew, did you put the spoons on the lefthand side of the gumbo bowls?" Sabine asked, in a critical tone.

"Yes" Drew said, in an argumentative tone, while polishing the countertop "that's how I always did it in my truck and it worked for me".

"Well this is my truck" said Sabine, moving the spoons "and they go on the righthand side".

"You know best, as usual" Drew said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure do" Sabine snapped.

**Meanwhile at Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack**

Nick and Jacinda were having lunch together and sharing a few laughs. Nick commented that he needed to save some heart shaped candy boxes for later in the year.

"Lucy's gonna be fine" Nick reassured her "she's got you for a Mom".

"Thanks said Jacinda "I just don't understand what she suddenly has against Henry. You don't think he did anything to her, do you?"

"Nah" said Nick "Henry is the perfect guy, I hope things work out between you two".

"Hey, let's go for a ride in your car" Jacinda suggested.

"Nah" said Nick "that bucket of bolts isn't working so well, it'll probably break down".

"Maybe I can help" said Jacinda "I do know a thing or two about mechanic work"

"No, it's fine" said Nick "I don't really like other people going at it, the engine is very particular".

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have something to hide" Jacinda joked.

Nick laughed "That'd be wild" he said "I think I'd better go now, I'll catch up with you later".

As Nick left, Jacinda started to wonder if he really did have something to hide.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Hyperion Heights**

Henry and Ivy were in Henry's car, parked near a convenience store. Both of them were sipping sodas and munching on tacos. They were sharing a few laughs, commenting how tacky all the Valentine's decorations were inside the store.

"Thank-you for cheering me up, Henry" said Ivy "you're so good to me. I wish I had met you before my sister did. Why couldn't I have met you sooner? You would have been a good influence on me and my life wouldn't be where it is now. I don't know how to move forward".

"I know the feeling of not being able to move forward when you've lost a loved one" said Henry.

Ivy felt so conflicted since the death of her mother. Vengeance had consumed her life for so long. Now her mother was finally gone but had actually loved her all along. If they had both stopped being so petty, they could have had a loving relationship. Now Ivy was lost, with no idea where to go from here. To add to her confusion, she was beginning to fall in love with Henry, a man who had no idea she was responsible for separating him from his wife and child. She knew a better person would now want to find a way to reverse what she had done, to make it so Henry could be with his wife again. But she was not that better person, she was selfish and wished to have Henry all to herself now. She hated herself for it, but she couldn't help the way she felt.

"I'm glad you're here to help me through it" Ivy said to Henry, rubbing his chest and then running her fingers through his hair. Henry expected to feel uncomfortable at this, but it was starting to feel right. Was he really starting to like Ivy that way?

"I'm glad we're friends" said Henry, gently laying her hand down on his lap and looking into her eyes.

"I wish Jacinda didn't meet you first" said Ivy, thinking back to her old life in the enchanted realm and wondering if Henry could have brought her over to his side, like Regina had tried to do, if only she had met him before Ella did, before falling for Gregor and being locked into the opposite side of the war. She wondered if maybe her life would have turned out better. "I wonder how we would have been…like…if you and I…..you know".

Henry felt flattered. He knew what it was like to want to rewrite history. He had written a whole book where he had a different childhood. But the past was unchangeable. However, what about now?

"You know" said Henry "I guess there isn't really anything stopping us from being together now. I think I've spent enough time pining over Jacinda. Why don't I take you home for now, and later at around 7 o'clock this evening, I'll pick you up again and take you to dinner".

"Alright!" Ivy said in enthusiastic agreement "Let's do this!"

**Some Time Ago In New York**

Henry and Violet were doing some window shopping. They had to kill an hour of time before Whitney Day would be ready to take them to see her grandmother, Mildred, to ask her about the journal they were questing for. Violet was loving New York City, more and more with each bit of it she saw.

"Well, I was pretty sceptical" said Henry "but you were right about going to Tiffany's to find Whitney so she can help us get the journal".

"You seem almost mad that I was right" said Violet "and that I'm enjoying being in the city. Did we not come here to enjoy ourselves?"

"I'm not mad" said Henry "It's just I think things are a little weird between us…I feel you pulling away".

"Because I'm making my own decisions and can sometimes take care of myself" Violet asked, surprised by the anger in her own voice. Then she crossed her arms and turned her back on Henry, before continuing to speak "you're right, things are weird between us, and I think they have been for quite some time, we just didn't know it yet".

Henry reached out his hand and tried to touch hers. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I don't know" Violet said tearfully "but we better get back to the jewelry store before Whitney gets off her shift, we don't know if she'll wait for us".

"Don't you think we should talk about this?" Asked Henry.

"Yes I do" said Violet "just not right now".

As planned, they found Whitney and had her guide them to her grandmother's apartment. Violet and Whitney conversed while Henry mostly sulked. At one point Whitney asked Henry what his plans were after high school. He said he was still figuring that out. They met Whitney's grandmother, Mildred, who had neglected to update the antique store's website. Violet asked her about the journal.

"I'm sorry" Mildred said "but I sold that three days ago".

Henry didn't know what to say but he wanted to comfort Violet. He tried to take her hand but she pulled away. Whitney got a glass of water for Violet and offered Henry one too. After Violet took her drink she had an idea.

"What about the buyer?" She asked Mildred, with uncharacteristic forcefulness "is he or she in the city?"

"Yes, he has an office here" Mildred said.

"Can you tell us where it is?" Violet asked, determined.

"That would be highly irregular" Mildred answered.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would benefit him" Violet reasoned "I'll offer him a higher price than he bought it for, he'll make a profit within three days without having to find a buyer, you'll be doing him a favour".

"Well I suppose I could phone him" Mildred said.

While Mildred was gone to call the buyer, Violet sat up straighter than before. She felt triumphant. Mildred returned and said the buyer was unavailable at the moment but gave Violet a business card with the location of his office on it. Violet and Henry thanked her. On the way out, Violet and Whitney exchanged phone numbers so they could meet again next time Violet was in the city. Henry stood quietly, both impressed and intimidated by who his girlfriend was becoming.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Eloise was sitting alone at the restaurant Bella Notte, ominously hiding behind a menu.

"Can I take your order?" The waitress asked. The name Petunia was on her name tag.

Eloise lowered her menu to speak to Petunia.

"You need to go home" Eloise said.

"I beg your pardon?" Asked Petunia.

"It's not safe here" Eloise said "there is someone who has hit list and you're next".

"Ma'am what would you like for an appetizer?" Petunia asked, ignoring the ominous warning.

Eloise was about to say something when Detective Rogers arrived and asked to be seated. He too was alone. Eloise suspected he was tailing her. Weaver had finally convinced him she was up to something shady. As determined as he had been to rescue her from Victoria, he was now equally determined to uncover her evil plans. But all she was doing today was trying to protect her fellow witches from the candy killer. Still Rogers would probably take her in for questioning if he found out she knew who all the intended victims of the candy killer were, and she couldn't have that right now.

"I heard you have a seafood pizza" Rogers said to the waiter who was helping him to his seat.

"Yes, Detective, indeed we do" said the waiter.

Rogers then looked around to find Eloise, but she had bolted out of there quickly and yet unseen.

**Meanwhile, at Roni's**

Henry was cheerfully sitting at his usual spot, working on writing for his podcast.

"You look cheerful" said Regina "what changed since this morning?"

"I have a date tonight" Henry answered with a smile.

"A date?" Regina asked, trying to mask her indignant. She didn't want him to kiss Jacinda and die, but she didn't want him with other women either. Either way was bad.

"With Ivy" Henry said.

Regina refused to hide her disapproval.

"IVY?!" She repeated "AFTER ALL SHE PUT YOU THROUGH?"

"I believe in second chances" said Henry.

The mother in her could no longer be contained. She suddenly momentarily forgot Henry wasn't a young boy, nor did he know she was anything to him besides a close friend.

"I FORBID IT!" She declared.

"Sorry? You forbid me from going on a date?" Henry asked "From moving on with my life instead of pining over Jacinda forever?"

"I just don't think dating Ivy is good for you" said Regina, reining herself in a bit "for either of you. It's a mistake. You're on the rebound and she is in mourning. Neither of you should be making rash decisions".

"Well I'm sorry you think that" said Henry "but it's my life and if it is a mistake then so be it".

"I can't let you do this!" Regina declared in frustration.

"Well you don't get a vote" said Henry, getting irritated "you're not my mother".

This saddened Regina.

"I'm gonna go home and get ready now" said Henry, then packed his stuff while Regina stood there, not knowing what to do or say.

**Meanwhile at Sabine's food truck**

Jacinda came by to see how things were going.

"Have you met my friend, Drew, from cooking school?" Sabine asked.

Drew shook Jacinda's hand.

"Pleasure" he said.

"He's been a help" said Sabine "though I still need to break him in a little".

Drew chuckled, in a mixture of laughter and annoyance.

"Has Henry asked you out for Valentine's Day?" Sabine asked.

"No" said Jacinda "and I haven't even thought about that. By the way, do you think Nick has been acting strange lately?"

"I haven't noticed" said Sabine "why?"

"I had lunch with him today…" began Jacinda.

Sabine gave an expected disapproving look because she wanted Jacinda with Henry so badly.

"when I wanted to go for a drive, he got kinda weird about it, like he's hiding something".

"J, Don't overcrowd your life with so many mysteries" said Sabine "It's like cooking, you have one stovetop, you can't have more than four things on the go at a time. Your job is to worry about Lucy".

"Maybe you're right" said Jacinda.

"She always is" quipped Drew.

"Mhhm" said Sabine "now J, taste this gumbo".

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Hyperion Heights**

Weaver and Tilly were at a burger place, eating. Weaver had bought her a jar of marmalade, which she was joyously spreading inside her burger.

"It's a wonder more people don't appreciate the versatility of marmalade" said Tilly "it goes with everything… pretzels….ham…..pasta".

Weaver smiled. "My wife used to love burgers" he said.

"I've never heard you talk about your wife before" said Tilly "what as she like?"

"She was kind" said Weaver "loved and empathized with everybody, always saw the good in everyone. Couldn't stand to see suffering, always wanted to make things better. She was a better person than I am. She inspired me to be my best self. Come to think of it she was a lot like you".

Tilly smiled. When she finished her burger, they both stood up.

"What will you be wanting in exchange for this meal today, Detective?" Asked Tilly.

"No need to give me anything today" Weaver said "I'm just glad we're friends again".

"Me too" Tilly said leaping with excitement.

**Later, at Bella Notte**

Henry and Ivy were there for their dinner date, both dressed up. Henry was wearing a tuxedo and bowtie, and Ivy was wearing a light green dress. Henry pulled out her chair for her. When Petunia the waitress brought the menus, Henry thanked her and then began sharing with Ivy, his expertise of various menu items he gained from experience at restaurants. He told her pizza was usually a safe bet but that pasta salads often came with disgusting sauces. Ivy laughed with him as he recounted a tale of getting sick from bad sauce and made funny faces. In the end they decided to get meat lover's pizza. Henry ordered for both of them. While they waited for the food to arrive, Henry taught Ivy a game where they tried to think of movie titles or song titles that described random people and things around the restaurant. When Petunia brought their food, Henry thanked her. Ivy didn't acknowledge the waitress. Henry found Ivy's impoliteness a little off-putting.

"Why didn't you thank the waitress?" Henry asked.

"Oh" Ivy said, having not even thought about it "I guess I just don't really think about the whole…..being nice to people beneath me…not what I meant, that came out wrong…..I'm just not used to being a good person, I'm selfish like my mother, but you make me want to be better. I'll try to remember when she comes around again".

"I'm glad you're making an effort" Henry said with a smile, then went back to entertaining Ivy with jokes and cute observations.

"This is like The Breakfast Club" Henry said "people form different walks of life, learning to get along".

"I haven't thought deeply about that film" Ivy said "I've seen it but I guess I was just so caught up in other things".

"I think things are changing for you" Henry said "You will see a lot of things in a whole new light".

"Yeah" Ivy said, looking at him longingly, wondering if her newly developing conscience would allow her to keep pursuing this relationship knowing their real identities and the fact that he had a wife and child already. She wants ready to think about that yet.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Asked Henry, between bites of pizza.

"I'm not sure" said Ivy "I feel like I haven't really gotten to know myself well enough to say. The Devil Wears Prada is a pretty good movie".

Henry agreed and they talked about that a little.

When Petunia came to collect their dishes, Ivy made sure to thank her and apologized for her earlier rudeness.

"Oh it's all good" said Petunia "you two are more pleasant than a lot of customers".

"Tell me about it" said Henry "I drive for Swyft and the customers can really try my patience some days".

"Yeah, try working two shifts here in one day" said Petunia.

They laughed. Ivy was happy to be spending time with such a good guy. He was so much better than she felt she deserved.

**Some time ago in New York**

Henry and Violet had just finished eating dinner on a cruise with their classmates. Now they were dancing together. The song "Only You" by Yaz played.

"Our song" Violet pointed out.

"Yeah" said Henry.

After a short pause Henry said "sorry my family caught up with us before we could go meet with that guy at the empire state building".

"That's what families are for" said Violet "I'm just glad Emma is taking us there tomorrow. Hopefully it won't be too late then".

"I'm glad you're enjoying being in the city" Henry said.

"Yeah" said Violet "I feel like I'm becoming a new person. I feel my future coming".

There was a bit of awkward silence. Henry respected that Violet was changing and becoming more independent, but deep down they both knew their relationship was coming to an end, that the future she was envisioning didn't have Henry in it. Violet was internally processing the bittersweet realization that moving forward with her life would mean leaving Henry behind.

"Let's just enjoy this moment together" Violet said.

They both continued to dance and pretended for the moment that things were going to stay the same forever.

**Present Day Seattle**

Ivy had her eyes closed as Henry held her hand and led her to a surprise.

"Can I open my eyes now, Henry?" Asked Ivy.

"Not yet" said Henry, excitedly.

They entered a building.

"Okay, now" said Henry.

Ivy opened her eyes and say they were at a ballroom dancing centre.

"Oh Henry, you're so sweet" Ivy said.

They danced as the song "Chances" by Five For Fighting played.

"You are my hero, Henry" said Ivy "you make me better. I wish this moment could last forever".

They kissed. Henry felt awkward, something about the kiss wasn't quite right. It just didn't feel like it was meant to be. It was too forced. Ivy determinedly told herself that it felt right. Deep down she knew it didn't but she needed it to.

**Some time ago in New York**

Henry was standing alone on the deck of the cruise ship when Emma approached him.

"I needed to get away" she said "I couldn't take much more of Killian's pirate jokes".

Henry chuckled. "You know you love it" he said.

Emma laughed a bit and then got serious.

"Something is bugging you, kid, I can tell. What is it?"

"Things didn't go as planned today" Henry said.

"You're telling me" said Emma.

"I don't just mean about getting the journal" Henry said "It's Violet. Something has changed. I think maybe she wants to be alone for a while".

"What do _you _want?" Emma asked.

"I want Violet" said Henry "but not if it isn't good for her or doesn't make her happy".

"That's a pretty awesome thing to say, kid" said Emma.

"It doesn't feel awesome" Henry said, with a bit of a childish pout.

"Love is doing things for someone even when it's hard" said Emma "and sometimes that means letting go".

"If I love her why does it have to end?" Asked Henry "why did she have to stop loving me?". He felt childish asking these questions.

"Oh Henry… Violet hasn't stopped loving you" Emma reassured him "anyone can see that. But loving someone doesn't mean things will always be the same. You can love someone and still find you aren't meant to be together".

"Hey Mom" Henry said "can you let me and Violet go alone to get the journal tomorrow. I want to be her hero on this one".

"You can be _my _hero by not scaring me half to death again" she said, crossing her arms.

"Come on" Henry begged.

"You're lucky we're letting you go at all" Emma said. Then she uncrossed her arms with a sigh "Okay, how about this, Killian and I can wait in the coffee shop in the empire state building while you and Violet see about the notebook".

"Thanks Mom" said Henry.

"Now can I get a hug from my awesome kid?" Emma asked.

Henry hugged Emma. After they pulled apart, Henry asked for one more favour.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Eloise had a problem. Her plans were being sabotaged by this serial killer who was on the loose. Instead of finding them, Detective Rogers seemed to be preoccupied with tailing her, which was getting in the way of her plans. She wouldn't be able to assemble her coven of witches if they were all murdered. She had failed to warn that waitress of the danger she was in and she already had to replace Dr. Sage in the coven. Most of the witches in Seattle were still under the curse and didn't know they were witches. Regina and Zelena would make good coven members but she knew they were not interested. She knew a witch who worked at a burger restaurant in Hyperion Heights who she could recruit. She didn't want to awaken any witches just yet though. She would need to get them to meet somewhere private. Luckily, she had planned for this before having Drizella cast the curse. She was growing a special herb she could give to the witch, that would act as a sort of homing beacon and compel her to go where Eloise wanted. Eloise greeted the cashier at the burger place and ordered a meal. She then subtly covered the money she paid with with the special herb. The cashier felt a strange sensation for a moment but thought nothing of it. Then Eloise noticed behind her, none other than Detective Rogers.

"Oh Hi, Eloise" Rogers said, pretending like he was surprised "funny seeing you here. I'm glad you're getting out and about".

"Indeed" Eloise said "Detective, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were suspicious of me and following me around".

Rogers looked ashamed, hanging his head a little. He still had a degree of affection for Eloise and didn't want her to feel cornered.

"Look" said Rogers "I know you have some kind of secret, if you would just tell me what it is, maybe I can help".

"You were once so much easier to get along with" Eloise said with disappointment.

"Well things are different now" Rogers said, a bit coldly.

"Indeed" Eloise agreed, taking her meal and leaving.

**Meanwhile at Roni's**

Sabine came in for a drink, looking exhausted. As she sat in front of the bar, across from Roni, she sighed.

"Having some frustrations?" Roni asked, in bartender-tell-me-your-problems mode.

"My ex-boyfriend is back in my life" Sabine said, in between ordering her drink.

"Ugh" said Roni, while serving Sabine her drink "tell me about it. I have one of those too".

"They expect to just come back in and have everything the way it was before" complained Sabine.

"They seem to forget we broke things off for a reason!" Roni vented, pouring herself a drink.

"But they're so damn charming that we almost forget that ourselves" Sabine elaborated.

"We wind up wanting them back and simultaneously wishing they had left well enough alone" Roni growled.

"We just love them and hate them so much all at the same time" said Sabine.

"And if we're not careful they reel us in and we have to go through the same song and dance all over again" Roni said.

"Going in circles, til we are reminded again why we wanted them gone" Sabine said.

"we must resist" said Roni.

"Good talk" Sabine said, finishing her drink. The two women clanked their glasses together and Sabine left.

**Some Time Ago In New York**

On their way to the Empire State Building, Emma and Killian dropped Henry and Violet off at a surprise location Henry wanted to take Violet too.

"Where are we?" Asked Violet "I thought we were going to get the journal?"

"We will" Henry promised "this is just a short detour".

Henry led Violet into a clearing between several large buildings, with students not much older than them bustling about between classes.

"It's Columbia University" Henry said.

Violet was awed by it. The two walked along and then settled on the steps of a big domed building.

"Why did you bring me here?" Violet asked Henry.

"Because I wanted you to see one of your dreams unfold" said Henry "to help you see yourself here".

"It's incredible" said Violet "and I am picturing myself here so much clearer now. Oh Henry, you've been so good to me".

Henry tried to ignore the past tense in that sentence.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Ivy sat on the couch in Henry's apartment while Henry set up the television set.

"What are we watching?" Ivy asked eagerly.

"The Breakfast Club" answered Henry, as he joined her on the couch "I think you need to take a closer look at it.

**Some Time Ago In New York**

Henry and Violet met with the antiques dealer, Basil Knaggs to ask him if he could sell them her father's old journal. Basil apologetically explained to them that he no longer had it. He had bought it for a private collector and mailed it to that collector three days prior, and that once a private collector bought an item it was usually many years before it emerged on the market again. Henry asked if Basil could tell them the name of the collector who bought it but Basil said it would be improper. Henry and Violet each shook his hand and thanked him for taking the time to meet with them. On the elevator ride back down, Henry was looking for solutions to how they may still find the journal but it was pretty much hopeless. He hated to see violet sad, he wanted to protect her from it.

"It's normal to be sad sometimes" Violet said "you can't protect me from everything and I don't want you to, Henry".

When they explained to Killian and Emma what had happened, Henry said to Emma "This wasn't how the story was supposed to end". Emma had a sudden idea to help Henry cope with what was happening between him and Violet.

**Present Day, Roni's**

Jacinda was working at Roni's, somewhat jealous of all the couples there for Valentine's Day, when she spotted Nick sitting alone doing something on his computer. She knew it wouldn't be appropriate to ask him personal questions right now but she couldn't help herself. She walked up to him.

"What are you hiding?" She demanded.

"Wow" said Nick "is this an interrogation?"

"Come on" urged Jacinda "what was the real reason you left the hospital in such a rush".

"Okay" said Nick "the truth is something from my past came and reared its ugly head. I realized I'm not who everybody thinks I am". He started to stare into space.

"Meaning?" Jacinda asked, crossing her arms impatiently.

Nick sighed "There is something I have to do" he vaguely explained "that I can't tell you or anyone else. I have to do it on my own, you wouldn't understand".

"Well" said Jacinda "I'm trying to have us and Lucy be a family again. How can we do that if you have such big secrets".

"We can't" Nick admitted "I'm not who you think I am or even who I thought I was until recently. I can't be a family man with the path I'm on. Eventually you will realize that Henry is the one you're supposed to be with. He's the good guy. I'm kinda not".

Jacinda was dumbfounded. She went back to the bar to talk to Kelly.

"Can you believe that guy?" She asked Kelly "He's giving me all these vague musings about not being who I think he is or whatever".

"I can almost understand" said Kelly "I recently discovered I'm different from who I thought I was too, and I don't know how to explain it to my fiancee. I'm not completely sure I can make things work with him now that things have changed in my life. Will the person I am now still be able to marry him? I can't figure out".

Jacinda raised her chin in frustration but politely nodded, more bewildered than ever.

**Some time ago in New York **

Henry sat on a torn up couch, across from Isaac Heller, the man he had inherited the title of Authour from, the man who had once trapped everyone Henry knew and loved inside a twisted book. He had no idea what made Emma think it was a good idea to bring him to see Isaac.

"I don't really know why I'm here" Henry confessed.

"Your mom said you were having trouble with a story" said Isaac.

"I'm not having trouble working on the book" said Henry.

"I had a feeling it wasn't that kind of story" said Isaac.

"I don't think this is a story you can help me with" said Henry.

"All stories are much the same" said Isaac.

"That's dumb" said Henry "all stories are different, you should know you've written them". Isaac was after all, the author of Henry's beloved book that helped him and Emma break the curse.

"You're focusing in the details, Henry" said Isaac "you need to look at the bigger picture, the structure of all stories".

"Like beginning, middle, and end?" Asked Henry.

"For starters" Isaac replied.

"Starters?" Henry criticized "the end is the end".

"Depends on how you look at it" said Isaac "tell me, Henry, what do you do when you finish reading a story, or writing one".

"I close the book" said Henry.

"And then what?" Pressed Isaac.

"Eventually, I start a new book" answered Henry.

"So you might say the ending of one story is the beginning of another" said Isaac.

"But it's not like a continuation of the same story" Henry argued.

"Of course it is" said Isaac "you know as well as I that a character's exit doesn't mean they cease to exist. They continue their story off-page".

Henry thought about how Violet's story was going to continue on without him. The trouble was he didn't clearly see how his story would continue without her.

"What if, as the author, you don't know what's next?" Asked Henry.

"the best stories are those that unfold in their own time" said Isaac :stories that tell themselves through you. Don't you agree?"

Henry knew Isaac had gone down a dark path by trying to dictate stories instead of recording them as they happened. Perhaps he could learn from that.

"What do we do in the meantime?" Asked Henry, still unsure how he would continue his own story without Violet.

"We listen" said Isaac "and try to tell the story as it is meant to be told rather than the way we want it to be told. We introduce new characters and say goodbye to those whose time on the page has concluded".

"What if we aren't ready to say goodbye?" Henry asked.

"It doesn't matter" said Isaac "They decide when t is time to go. It is our job to listen".

Just before Henry left, Isaac had one more thing to say "Henry, there is an upside to saying goodbye to a compelling story. We get a blank page to begin again".

Henry left Isaac's office and made his way out to the balcony where Violet was enjoying some fresh air.

"Things won't be the same when we get back home, will they?" Henry asked Violet.

"No" Violet admitted, bittersweetly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Henry asked.

"No" said Violet "don't ever think that. It's me. Ever since I came to this new land, I've let everyone else do things for me. In Storybrooke, it is too easy for me. I let things just sort of happen to me. I need to get out on my own and take risks more".

"I know you'll do great" said Henry "you have already done a lot for yourself, learning to drive, use computers, YOU did all that even if you had help

"Thank-you" said Violet "I just can't keep playing it safe. I think I need to be scared a little. I'm terrified of what will happen after graduation, but it feels good to not have all the answers".

"If it helps, I think I've relied just as much on you" said Henry "I'm just sorry I couldn't be your hero one last time. I keep thinking maybe if we'd called the antique store ahead of time, like last week, we could have gotten your dad's journal".

"You've been my hero as long as I've known you" said Violet "but I need to be my own hero and take responsibility when things don't go as I plan. I'm sorry I dragged you around the city for two days for nothing and we missed out on the field trip".

"But if we hadn't" said Henry "think of all we would have missed out on. Getting lost, exploring the city, meeting Whitney. It's been an exciting two days and I'm glad I spent them with you".

"It was awesome, wasn't it?" Said Violet.

"The best" said Henry.

Suddenly, Violet's phone made a beeping sound. She got a text from her father. She began laughing and crying simultaneously.

"What is it?" Asked Henry.

"My father" said Violet "he bought his old journal, it just arrived for him in the mail".

Henry and Violet both laughed at the absurdity of it all. All they had gone through to try and get that journal for Violet's father and he had already bought it for himself three days ago.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Henry and Ivy had just finished watching "The Breakfast Club" at his apartment.

"You see?!" Exclaimed Henry "Isn't that an amazing movie?"

"It is" agreed Ivy.

"I showed it to you" said Henry "because I want you to learn from it. From the way the characters ultimately are not defined by the stereotypes of their cliques. I want you to know you can be whoever you want to be, despite your past"

"That is so sweet" Ivy said, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Unfortunately" said Henry "I can't engage in a romantic relationship with you".

"Why not?" Ivy asked, hurt "it's because of Jacinda, isn't it?"

"It isn't just because of Jacinda" Henry clarified "you're starting a new life for yourself now, and it's scary, you don't know what's next for you, I felt that way when my wife and daughter died, but you can't cling on to me as a safety net, you need to get out there into the unknown and figure out who you are".

Ivy pouted. This wasn't something she was ready to hear.

"But I have something for you" Henry said. He then presented her with a book that was blank except for a quote inside the front cover that read _"Your new book begins here. Let it unfold." _

**Meanwhile, at Eloise's House**

Rogers went to see Eloise, hoping to regain her trust somehow, and to find out what she was hiding. But when he got there, he found the house empty. Eloise had abandoned it.

**Later at Bella Notte Restaurant. **

Henry had forgotten to tip Petunia, so he returned to giver her her tip. The lights were out. The place was closed but Henry thought she might still be there cleaning or something. The door was too easy to open, like the lock had been tampered with. Henry opened the door to a horrible sight: Petunia's body was lying on the floor with blood spilling from it and a lock of her hair gone. She had been murdered by the candy killer.

stay tuned for next chapter, taking place between The Girl In The Tower and Sisterhood, Jacinda assists Henry in his podcast and confides mixed feelings about her stepmother. Flashbacks show how Ella lost her father. Drizella tries to fix her relationship with Anastasia.


	8. In My Own Little Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacinda helps Henry with his podcast and opens up about her childhood, flashbacks reveal more about the Tremaine family, Tilly moves in with Rogers, and Drizella tries to make things right with Anastasia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Child abuse of the emotional kind (Rapunzel Tremaine towards Young Ella and Young Drizella)
> 
> Important Note: most of the chapter is original but the two scenes with Drizella in Seattle are based on scenes cut from the episode The Girl In The Tower. I thought re-inserting them would benefit Drizella's character development and they also resolve an inconsistency of the show by explaining why Gothel doesn't know where Anastasia is in Sisterhood
> 
> Trivia: the title is a reference to the Rodgers and Hammerstein Cinderella
> 
> Note: opening scene edited on November 25th to strengthen reference to Pascal

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Jacinda, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, and Mekia Cox as Sabine. Hypothetically guest starring Emma Booth as Eloise Gardener, Adelaide Kane as Ivy, Yael Yurman as Anastasia, Rose Reynolds as Tilly, Rebecca Mader as Kelly West, Tierra Skovbye as Margot, Daniel Francis as Samdi, Alejandra Pérez as Young Ella, Ana Cathcart as Young Drizella, Meegan Warner as Rapunzel Tremaine, Matty Finochio as Marcus Tremaine, and Liam Hall as the Prince.

Jacinda and Henry stood in Henry’s apartment. Henry was setting up his recording equipment for his podcast.

“Thanks for coming over to help with this” Henry said “It helps to have someone who knew Victoria. Ivy didn’t want to talk on the podcast but she did graciously give me a few of Victoria’s things and give permission to talk about them”.

Jacinda examined lizard statue that had apparently belonged to Victoria.

“Well, Henry Mills, I am as interested in you are in unravelling some of my stepmother’s mysteries” Jacinda replied “Let’s see what we can figure out from an antique sewing machine, a gold pocket watch, and a.....statue of a frog?”.

"I think it's a chameleon" Henry corrected

"I see" said Ella, laying down the statue.

“It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Said Henry “By the way, Ivy mentioned having another sister, do you know what she was talking about?”

“I have no clue” Jacinda said, perplexed.

**Some Time Ago In Another Realm**

Ella, who was a young girl at the time, woke up from a nightmare, screaming. Anastasia came in to comfort her.

“It’s alright, Ella” Anastasia said, leaning over to pick up Ella’s doll that had fallen from the bed and place it back in Ella’s arms.

Ella clung to Anastasia “Ana” she said “I saw my parents again. Father is out there searching for my mother still, what if they never return?”

“They will return, Ella” said Anastasia “besides, you have family here. Myself, Drizella, and our mother”.

“I’m glad you three are here to take care of me” Ella said, still clinging to Anastasia.

“Of course” said Anastasia “You’re our sister. We’ll always be here for you. Now how about you let me rub your back until you get back to sleep”.

“Okay” Ella said, as she clutched her doll tightly and lay down to try to get back to sleep.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Drizella walked through the dusty basement in Belfrey Towers with a flashlight and her Beatrice doll, trying to find where Gothel could have hidden Anastasia. The light revealed a person hiding in the corner but it was not Anastasia, it was Gothel.

“Do you really think I’d keep Anastasia where I kept you?” Gothel asked, calmly walking towards Drizella.

Drizella turned off her flashlight and replied “Well I do know how you hate to waste a good torture pit”.

“I don’t want to torture her” Gothel said “she’s like my daughter”.

“Yeah, that’s what you tell all the girls” retorted Drizella “you know, Eloise, behind this whole ya ya sisterhood of the travelling BS, you’re the worst kind of woman. You watch people burn to get what you want. Well that ends, today”.

“With what?” Asked Gothel “you and that tragic doll? Aren’t you the one who tried to steal your sister’s magic and leave her for dead?”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a bitch” answered Drizella “but so was Victoria, and if she can change so can I. So, I’m going to tell Ana the truth about you. I’m going to bring my family back together.

“Ana already has a family” replied Gothel “me”.

Drizella rolled her eyes.

“Just stop” Drizella said “We were partners, remember? I know your endgame. You want the dark one’s power. And to get it, you need Anastasia’s guardian juju. When you are done with her, you will toss her aside like last season’s shoes”.

“You’re right” said Gothel “It would be bad for me if Ana learned that. But luckily the truth means nothing if you can’t find her”.

Gothel grabbed the doll out of Drizella’s hand.

“This” Gothel proclaimed “on the other hand, will mean something. A gift from mother to show Ana how much I care. So thank-you”.

“This isn’t over, witch!” Drizella shouted as Gothel walked away.

**Meanwhile at Rogers’ apartment**

Rogers showed Tilly around her new home.

“What’s mine is yours” Rogers said “and I have a special surprise for you”. He opened the refrigerator door to a few dozen jars of marmalade. Tilly jumped with excitement.

“Oops, almost forgot to lock the door” said Rogers.

As he locked the door, Tilly had a sudden fearful sensation she couldn’t quite explain, like she was going to be trapped in the apartment. In spite of herself she shouted “No, don’t!”

“Tilly” Rogers reasoned calmly “there is a serial killer on the loose, we have to keep the door locked”.

“But what if we can’t get out?” Tilly asked.

“We will be able to get out” Rogers said calmly.

“You don’t know that” Tilly said “That’s the only door in or out of here”.

“Did you not keep the door locked when you were hiding at Henry’s?” Rogers asked with concern. Tilly was silent, neither wanting to lie nor to confess to unlocking the door after Rogers and Henry left. Rogers sighed.

“How about this” Rogers said “we lock the door but I’ll show you the way to exit in case of an emergency”. He led her out to the balcony, behind a window. Underneath the balcony was a secret staircase leading to a hallway below. At the end of that hallway was one of the building’s emergency exits. “This door opens from the inside but not from the outside” Rogers explained. We can practice coming out this way as many times as you like”. Tilly hugged Rogers in gratitude.

**Meanwhile at Henry’s apartment**

Henry was interviewing Jacinda, who was beginning to reminisce about what it was like to be raised by Victoria Belfrey.

“I remember this golden pocket watch now” Jacinda said “Victoria used to use it to time me and Ivy doing our chores. I always suspected a bit of a bias. She had Ivy and me take turns doing chores, and Ivy’s turns always seemed shorter. The same would happen when she disciplined us, if I had a time out it was longer than Ivy’s. She always said she was going by that watch but I think she was lying. It was rigged”.

“And I thought I had it rough in foster care” said Henry.

“Victoria was a complicated woman” said Jacinda “she wasn’t all bad. She gave me a lot of grief for it, but she did look out for throughout my life. She was a loving mother once. That’s why her death is difficult for me to process. I have both negative and positive feelings about her. Somewhere along the line, she changed”.

**Some Time Ago In Another Realm**

The Tremaine family, consisting of Marcus, Rapunzel, Ella, and Drizella, had just finished eating dinner. Ella had been feeling very guilty over the accident that killed Anastasia. Anastasia had been trying to save Ella from falling through the ice and it cost her her life.

“Anastasia, I think it’s time for you to clean the dishes” Rapunzel said, looking at her golden pocket watch “oh, sorry, I almost forgot Anastasia is no longer here. Ella, you’ll have to do the dishes”.

Everyone knew that Rapunzel hadn’t misspoke and was really trying to rub it in that she blamed Ella for Anastasia’s death. She was increasingly doing things like that to guilt trip both Ella and Marcus, because he had saved Ella but not Anastasia.

“Mother!” Drizella exclaimed in a scolding tone, urging her mother to behave and stop guilt-tripping Ella and Marcus. Ella was collecting the dishes from the table.

“I’m only trying to pick up the pieces of the family after Celia abandoned us and poor Anastasia met her tragic fate” Rapunzel said, feigning innocence.

“That’s quite enough” Marcus said. He could live with Rapunzel guilt-tripping him but he wished she would stop picking on Ella too.

Rapunzel subtly knocked Ella off balance so she dropped a plate, which broke in two.

“Woops” said Rapunzel “That’ll need to be cleaned up now”.

Ella sighed. She felt like she had no choice but put up with this, since Anastasia would have been alive if it wasn’t for her.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Tilly and Rogers were playing Chess in their apartment.

“I’m glad we can play more often now” Tilly said, while moving her white knight “ah, I just checkmated your queen”.

Rogers looked intently on the board, trying to figure out how to save his queen.

“So you have” he said in surrender.

As Tilly captured Rogers’ queen, she told him how she was almost hit by a car the other day.

“Bloody hell!” Exclaimed Rogers “What were you doing in the middle of the road like that?”

“I won’t do it again” Tilly promised “but it worked out well because this nice lady saved me, didn't catch her name. I do hope I see her again soon!"

**Meanwhile at Roni’s**

Kelly and Margot were cleaning some tables together.

“So, tell me how things are going since you’ve been back” Kelly asked “what else is happening in your life?”

“I kind of have a crush on someone” Margot said.

“Oh?” Kelly asked, secretly hoping Robin was not crushing on anyone else except Alice, who she had been contemplating getting engaged to before the dark curse hit.

“Her name is Tilly” said Margot “she talks to troll statues”.

“How nice” Kelly said, relieved to know it was indeed Alice who Robin liked.

Meanwhile at Henry’s apartment

“I actually have good memories of this sewing machine” Jacinda told Henry “Victoria used it to make dresses for me and Ivy, and also for our dolls. She also made shirts for my Dad when he was still alive. Things were always better when he was around”.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever heard you talk about your father before” Henry said with curiosity.

“He was a wonderful man” Jacinda said wistfully “kind, honest, and strong. He always chased away the monsters I thought hid under my bed”.

Henry smiled and gave a small, kind-hearted, laugh.

“I wish I still had him to guide me in making decisions now” Jacinda said “he always knew the right thing to say”.

**Some Time Ago In Another Realm**

Ella sat in a corner, she liked to sit there and fantasize about a better life. She hoped for adventure someday, and to be free from her stepmother’s wrath. She sort of wanted romance and a child, but was losing faith in such things as romance since her mother left. She also wished she could bring Anastasia back and be free of her guilt.  
Marcus came over to comfort Ella, who wasn’t his biological daughter but he considered her just as much his daughter as Drizella and Anastasia.  
“How are you doing, sweetie?” Marcus asked as he put his arm around Ella.  
“I wish I never went out onto that ice” Ella said “Lady Tremaine blames you but Anastasia would still be around if it wasn’t for me”.  
“Honey, it was an innocent accident” Marcus said “Lady Tremaine is blinded by grief, she will in time realize too that it was an honest mistake”.  
Ella leaned on Marcus’ shoulder and cried. Marcus rubbed her back.  
“We’ll get through this” he promised “stronger than ever before”.

**Present Day, Rogers’ Apartment**

Rogers was reading while Tilly practiced for their next Chess game. Suddenly, there was a loud clanking sound. Tilly jumped a little. Rogers got up to deal with the sound.

“Not to worry” he said “It’s just my mousetrap”.

Rogers picked up a cage, containing a mouse eating some cheese that had baited it to go inside.

“Why did you trap that poor animal in a cage?” Tilly asked.

“So I can kill it” replied Rogers.

“NO!” Tilly shouted in terror “why would you do that?”

“Tilly” Rogers said “we can’t have mice in the apartment, it could be carrying germs or eating our food”.

“So?” Said Tilly “why should it die just cause it’s inconvenient to you? How would you like it if someone killed you for being in the wrong place at the wrong time?”

“Well, what would you have me do with it?” Asked Rogers.

“Set it free in a field somewhere” Tilly said.

“Very well” said Rogers “congratulations, you have successfully halted an execution. We are going for a walk”.

“Yay, let’s use the emergency exit!” Said Tilly, jumping with excitement.

**Meanwhile, at Jacinda’s apartment**

Lucy had just come home from a ballet lesson. She was about to greet her mother when she realized, Jacinda wasn’t home. It was just Sabine there.

“Where’s my Mom” Lucy asked, as she laid her backpack down.

“She’s with Henry” Sabine explained “helping him out with his podcast”.

“No! She can’t be!” Screamed Lucy, terrified her parents would break the curse and Henry would die.

“Now, Lucy, your mother is allowed to have a life outside of being your Mom” Sabine scolded.

Lucy would normally agree, but Sabine had no idea how serious this situation was. Since she couldn’t explain it, she had little choice. It was time to channel her dark side. Lucy began to scream, stomp her feet, violently knock things over, and generally tantrum like a toddler. It wasn’t her proudest moment but she had to save her father, no matter the consequences. There was no way she would allow herself to be calmed down until her mother came home, without Henry.

**Some time ago, in another realm**

Ella was sweeping the living room, with a lot of dust on her dress, when Rapunzel and Drizella came into the room arguing.

“You have to stop obsessing over Anastasia, mother!” Drizella shouted “She isn’t your only daughter! I’m here and I need a Mom too!”

“Well you seem fine adopting Celia as your mother when she was here!” Rapunzel pettily reminded her “You only want me as your mother now because she left the family!!”

“UGH!” Drizella moaned in frustration “Why can’t we move on and be a family now?!”

“Well start being a real daughter and maybe I’ll be a real mother” Rapunzel said coldly and then left the room.

“This is your fault” Drizella said to Ella, desperate for someone else to blame “If father hadn’t found you and your mother, my life would be simple”.

“Uh-uh” said Ella “don’t blame me cause you have problems with your mother, that’s your responsibility”.

“It’s your fault Anastasia died” Drizella accused “now I can never live up to mother’s perfect, idealized, memory of her”.

Ella scowled, angry and hurt.

“You’re covered in ashes and cinders” Drizella mocked “we’re gonna have to start calling you Cinderella”.

Drizella hoped that picking on Ella would please her mother. Ella moped and headed to her quiet corner.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Gothel and Anastasia were walking in a dark alley.

“Why do we have to keep moving?” Anastasia protested “it’s so cold”.

“It’s safer this way” Gothel answered “just trust mother”.

Drizella came up behind them. “Like I trusted you?” Drizella asked, pointing a gun towards Gothel “now see how well that turned out”.

Gothel and Anastasia both turned to look at Drizella.

“How the Hell did you find us?” Gothel inquired.

“Easy” said Drizella, inching towards Gothel “you’re old and out of touch and you were one-upped by a nanny cam. See I thought that doll was just an old keepsake. Imagine my surprise to see my ever-scheming mother had put a camera inside it. So I baited you into taking it off me and then I followed you here”.

“What do you want, Drizella?” Asked Anastasia.

Drizella lowered her gun and began speaking to Anastasia.

“Ana” Drizella said “I want to tell you…” she paused, trying to find the words to say “…I’m sorry that I ever tried to hurt you, that I forgot what’s really important”.

There was an awkward pause. Anastasia was still holding Beatrice the doll.

“Do you remember Beatrice?” Asked Drizella.

“I made her for you” said Anastasia.

“Yes, you made her to keep me safe, after Mom was taken” Drizella reminisced “and for a while it was just you and I and you were the best big sister, but then things got dark and twisted and now somehow I’m the big sister and I don’t know how to be, but if you can forgive me maybe I can learn”.

“Oh please, you’re pathetic, Drizella” Gothel said, motioning towards Drizella. Drizella quickly pointed her gun back in Gothel’s face.

“Ana deserves to know the truth” Drizella declared, turning to Anastasia “Eloise in not your family, she killed our mother and she is using you just like she used me”.

“Is this true” Anastasia asked Gothel.

“Of course not” Gothel replied “she’s lying, remember how she deceived you”.

“Oh will you stop with the Charlie Manson crap!” Drizella shouted “Ana is coming back home with me!”

“She’s already home” insisted Gothel.

Gothel was about to put her hand on Anastasia’s shoulder when Anastasia grabbed Gothel’s wrist.

“Stop” Anastasia commanded “both of you. Drizella, I want to believe you’re sorry and that we can be a family again but after everything you’ve put me through….that both of you put me through….the only person I can trust right now is me!”

Anastasia used her magic to push both Gothel and Drizella against a wall. Before they could recover, Anastasia ran off.

**Meanwhile at Roni’s**

Regina almost didn’t notice Facillier in front of her as she cleaned the countertop. She jumped a little when she noticed him, sitting their smiling at her.

“How long have you been sitting there?” Regina asked.

“Oh, not long” replied Facillier “how would you like a moonlit stroll with me after you get off work?”

“I don’t know” said Regina.

“Come on, I know you like me and I can show you a good time” Facillier insisted.

“What makes you so sure?” Asked Regina.

“Don’t try to hide your feelings” Facillier said “I’ve been honest with you, you should be honest with me”.

“Fine” Regina said “I like you. I’m just not sure I can trust you”.

“Well I’m being completely honest with you about my plans” Facillier argued.

“Your plan to gain the evil magic from my old mentor, disrupting his innocent plans to reunite with his wife” said Regina “yeah, that’s comforting”.

“I will earn your trust” Facillier said confidently.

**Some time ago in another realm**

Marcus was away on a hunting trip. Rapunzel and Drizella were both bullying Ella a lot and mockingly calling her Cinderella. Ella let them do it because she felt on some level that she deserved it. One day she was helping prepare dinner for an important guest.

“Who is coming over” she asked her stepmother.

“Never mind who is coming” Rapunzel snapped “just serve us our dinner”.

There was a knock at the door. Rapunzel’s special guest was the prince. Ella wondered what he could possibly be doing there. She tried to eavesdrop but Rapunzel kept sending her out of the room to fetch things. She tried but couldn’t seem to hear anything significant. That was until she pressed her ear up to the door from he next room and heard the prince say “his death will look like an accident and nobody will be any the wiser” followed by and evil sounding laugh. Ella looked at her doll.

“I cannot have heard that right” she said to the doll, trying hard to convince herself she had misheard the prince “I refuse to believe a murder plot is happening in my home”.

That was that. She simply would not believe it. What could she do about it anyway? She would just tell herself it was all in her head.

**Present Day, Henry’s apartment**

Henry and Jacinda were still recording the podcast. They had finished discussing Victoria, now there was another hot topic surrounding Hyperion Heights that needed to be mentioned.

“So, next thing we need to talk about today is the mysterious Candy Killer” said Henry “he has at least three confirmed victims. I didn’t know any of them well but I had met two of them, Dr. Sage and a very nice waitress named Petunia. Women should be wary if sent a heart shaped box of truffles, as that is a apparently a warning sign the killer has been sending his victims. Jacinda, what are your thoughts”

Before Jacinda could speak, her phone rang. Henry paused recording. Jacinda answered her phone and it was Sabine calling. It was about Lucy.

“She’s done what?” Henry heard Jacinda say “Oh no. Okay, I’ll be home soon”.

After getting off the phone, Jacinda explained to Henry that Lucy had a huge tantrum over her hanging out with him. She had smashed some plates and was trying to destroy the furniture. Henry and Jacinda were both very concerned.

**Some time ago in another realm**

Ella answered the door to a messenger. He asked for Rapunzel. Ella called out to her. The messenger explained that Marcus had died. His hunting party had gotten lost in the forest. The prince and his men had looked for them and Marcus had accidentally gotten shot. When the body was brought in, Ella noticed a piece of the arrow that had pierced Marcus. It was definitely the Prince’s, though he seemed like he had tried to hide the evidence. The arrow was removed, the wound cleaned and bandaged, but she saw a feather and a piece of the stem had accidentally gotten caught in the bandage. Somehow her intuition told her it had been no accident.

**Present Day, Seattle**

Tilly and Rogers were at the park. They were having such fun, they barely noticed it had gotten dark. Tilly felt safe with Rogers by her side. She sat down in the grass to open the cage and let the mouse go.

“Be free, little mouse” Tilly said. Then she stood up next to Rogers and they gazed at the stars together. He put his arm on her shoulder. He was proud of this young woman.

Meanwhile, back at Henry’s apartment

“This is so not fair” Jacinda complained “if I go home I’m giving in and rewarding Lucy’s tantrum, if I stay here I’m neglecting Lucy to spend time with some guy, no offence”

“None taken” said Henry.

“I don’t know what to do with her” Jacinda said.

“I think you need to go home and deal with it” said Henry “take care of Lucy, she needs you more than I do. I think perhaps I need to take a step back and give you some more space. For Lucy”.

“For Lucy” Jacinda agreed “It’s not easy to say goodbye, Henry Mills”.

**Some time ago in another realm**

Ella sat in her corner talking to her doll.

“I know the Prince killed my father” Ella said “for Anastasia and her family I will stay here and put up with their abuse, but for my father I will one day get revenge. The Prince will pay for what he has done. Until then I will wait, in the silent surrender to my fate until one day, when the time is right, I can kill the Prince and it will be the end of my suffering".

Stay tuned for next chapter, taking place between Sisterhood and Breadcrumbs, where Henry and Jacinda worry about Ivy's sudden disappearance. Henry terms up with Nick to try and find her. In flashbacks, and Young Henry and Young Jack try to track down a dangerous coven member: Yzma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drizella's part of this piece is now over. As in canon she leaves with Anastasia at the end of Sisterhood. But fear not, Drizella fans, I am not done with the character, I have big plans for her in a piece that takes place after season 7.


	9. Snuff Out The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place between Sisterhood and Breadcrumbs, Henry and Nick try to figure out why Ivy has disappeared. In flashbacks, young Henry and Jack/Hansel seek to stop an evil plan by a dangerous coven member: Yzma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This iteration of Yzma combine elements of Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove and Yzma from the planned Disney film Kingdom Of The Sun, which was reworked into The Emperor's New Groove. The title is in honour of the song she would have sung in Kingdom Of The Sun and is on the soundtrack for The Emperor's New Groove. 
> 
> Also, yes a non-magical person can use a locater spell, as established in Once Upon A Time In Wonderland.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Jacinda, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Emma Booth as Eloise Gardener, Daniel Francis as Samdi, Nathan Parsons as Nick Branson, Jared Gilmore as Young Henry, Seth Isaac Johnson as Young Jack/Young Hansel, and Alexa Vega as Yzma/Lavender

In another time and another realm

A rather Incan looking temple cast a great shadow. Grass and flowers grew around, but nothing inside the shadow. A witch with Latina features and a purple dress, walked up the steps to the altar.  
“It won’t be much longer now, Supai, God Of Darkness” the witch said “I will unleash you from your prison, and snuff out the light”. 

Present Day, Seattle

Henry was in his apartment, working on something on his computer, when the phone rang. He was excited but nervous to see Jacinda’s name come up on his phone. He hoped to have a romantic relationship with her at some point but right now it didn’t seem likely. He wondered what she could be calling about. He answered the phone.  
“Henry, have you heard from Ivy!?” Jacinda asked frantically. 

“Not in the last couple of days, why?” Answered Henry, now concerned. 

“She suddenly disappeared. She isn’t answering any calls or texts. She hasn’t taken any of her stuff. What if the serial killer got her?”

“Oh no” said Henry “last time I saw her she did say some things that were a bit concerning in retrospect”. 

“Like what?” Jacinda asked. 

“She had something she needed to do to make things right and she hoped I could forgive her. Oh, God, what if she was suicidal and I missed the signs?”

Jacinda let out a sound of helplessness “I know I didn’t get along with her but she was still my sister. I should have been there for her when Victoria died”. 

“Don’t beat yourself up” Henry said “have you gone to the police?” 

“Actually, Detective Weaver” came to me, Jacinda said in an angry, sceptical, tone “he had some story that she left town for a personal emergency and didn’t know when she’d be back. But surely she would have texted one of us by now?”

“I definitely don’t trust Detective Weaver” Henry said “You remember the ballet, I’m pretty sure he was trying to frame me”. 

“Definitely” Jacinda agreed “how can we find out what really happened to Ivy?”

“I’ll go find Rogers and see what I can figure out” said Henry “You, try not to worry”. 

Later, at Roni’s 

Henry walked in and went straight tot he counter to talk to Roni. 

“Have you seen Rogers?” Henry asked her “I need help finding someone”. 

“Who are you trying to find?” Asked Roni. 

“Ivy’s missing” Henry answered. 

“I thought Weaver explained to Jacinda where Ivy went” Roni said. 

“Jacinda and I don’t trust Weaver” Henry growled. 

“Henry, I’ve gotten to know Weaver” said Roni “and I think that even if he isn’t telling the whole story, he has a good reason”. 

“Not good enough” growled Henry. 

Nick emerged from a corner. 

“Henry” he greeted “I couldn’t help overhear, you’re looking for Ivy?” 

“Yeah” Henry said “have you seen her?”

“No” said Nick “but I wouldn’t go to Rogers. He’s Weaver’s partner, he’s on Weaver’s leash. If Weaver is keeping dirty secrets we don’t need police. I’ll help you find Ivy”. 

Roni wanted to stop them from looking but had no idea how. Anyway, they would never find her without travelling through a portal.

“Just how do you expect to find her?” Roni demanded.

In another Time Period 

It was Henry’s nineteenth birthday. He was in a magical realm where he had been having adventures with his friend Jack. In addition to Henry’s birthday, they were celebrating a successful coup against giants who were terrorizing a nearby village. The boys went to a pub called the Crimson Crow. 

“Hail the conquering hero!” Jack yelled as he entered, gesturing towards Henry. 

“You were just as heroic as me” Henry reminded him. 

“We both share the credit” Jack said “but since it’s your birthday, I’m buying all our drinks today” He gave Henry’s hair a tousle. 

“Alright!” Henry exclaimed “my first drink!” 

“Thank-you for being here for my birthday” Henry said while he was having his first drink of is life “Even though it was my decision to leave home and find my own story, it is still difficult sometimes to be away from my Moms and the rest of Storybrooke”. 

“It’s lucky for me you came to this realm” Jack said “I was broken and in darkness, then you came and gave me a new name and helped me find my way”. 

“Yup” Henry said “toast to Jack The Giant Slayer!”

Henry and Jack finished their first drinks of the night. 

“Time for your second drink!” Jack declared, right before buying himself and Henry the next round. Henry and Jack had a fun night. They each had three drinks by the end of the night and had some fun dancing, gambling, and throwing some darts. By the end of the night, Jack had spent all his money that he had earned from slaying the giants. The boys got thrown out of the pub when Jack drunkenly threatened one too many people with a dart in the eye. The boys went out to their tent to sleep off the alcohol. 

“Henry, you know you could just use your author powers and get us into a nice inn” Jack said “you only live once”. 

“I told you, it’s too dangerous” Henry reminded him “I can’t abuse my powers, even when I’m drunk”. 

“Henry, come on” Jack said “we could have an awesome castle with a guitar and drum set, and girls from all corners of the realm coming to visit”. 

Henry was tempted for a moment and looked contemplative. 

“And a dungeon full of…” Jack started saying, at which point Henry snapped out of it and cut him off. 

“Go to bed, ya foolish thing” Henry said, pulling his sleeping bag over his head. 

Jack decided not to keep arguing. It had been worth a try anyway. 

Present Day, Seattle

Weaver sat at his desk, running his fingers through his hair. Rogers arrived. 

“How is Tilly?” Weaver asked. 

“She is adjusting really well to her new home” Rogers replied. 

“Excellent” said Weaver. Weaver still looked very worried about something. 

“Is something the matter?” Asked Rogers. 

“A lot is the matter” Weaver replied “I don’t know where Eloise is or who the candy killer is. We have a war going on between a serial killer and a cult leader with a lot of people caught in the crossfire and……I don’t know what to do to get control of it”. 

“Coming from you, that’s terrifying” said Rogers. Weaver always seemed to know what to do and always seemed to be in control of what went on in Hyperion Heights. Now he was lost. And if Weaver was lost, what hope did Hyperion Heights have?

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Seattle

Eloise visited a scientific research facility. The serial killer had done her one favour by distracting the police so they were off her tail, but he was rapidly taking away her witches and inhibiting her plans. She would have to find a way to speed up her plan. She was having difficulty ensuring she had enough witches, the killer had already taken three. She was now going to see one of her alternates. In fact this person, who in Seattle was a chemist, had once been a member of the coven but had been unavailable for years and so an inactive member. Now she would have to get her back. The room was extremely dark. Someone clearly hated sunlight.

“Greetings!” Eloise called out. The lab was empty, except for the woman she had come to see. The woman looked up. 

“Who are you and how can I help you?” The Latina scientist asked. There was a heart-shaped box of chocolates on her desk.

“The question you need to ask yourself is is, who are you?” Eloise said.

“I am Dr. Lavender Cortez, organic chemist” the scientist answered.

“I see the candy killer sent you a gift” Eloise said, inching closer to Lavender “I’m surprised to see you alone here with a threat like that”. 

“I have my ways to stop you if you’re the candy killer” Lavender declared, pointing a bottle of chemicals towards Eloise. 

“Why, I am here to offer you protection” Eloise said, inching closer. 

“You’re the cult leader people have been talking about!” Lavender exclaimed in realization. 

“Cult is such a nasty sounding word” Eloise said, then blew powder at Lavender’s face. Lavender closed her eyes and sneezed but then opened them. 

“I remember who I really am now” Lavender declared. 

“Welcome back, Yzma” said Eloise. 

In another time period

Henry and Jack were caring for some Llamas. 

“I slay giants and I still have to do work for some Llama herder” Jack complained. 

“Maybe if you didn’t spend so much on gambling last night” Henry chided. 

Suddenly, Henry found an unfamiliar coin on the ground and picked it up. 

“I wonder how many drinks I can buy with this” he said, showing it to Jack. 

Jack examined the coin.

“Can’t spend this” Jack warned “it’s cursed and illegal in many places. This has the mark of the Coven Of The Eight”. 

“The what?” Asked Henry. 

“A very powerful and evil coven of witches” Jack said “the kind that hurt me and my sister, gave me these burns on my arms to remind me”. 

“Yikes” said Henry “better destroy this coin”. 

“Or” Jack said, taking the coin out of Henry’s hand “maybe we can figure out how to cast a locator spell and track down one of these witches”. 

“And what are we gonna do up against a witch?” Henry asked. 

“Someone’s gotta be the hero” said Jack. 

The coin started giving off some type of aura. 

“I think it’s telling us something” said Henry. 

Both boys touched the coin and visions came into their heads. They saw Yzma and her plan to summon a dark god to block out the sun to keep her youth. When they snapped out of their trance both boys wanted to play hero and stop her. 

“We clearly found this for a reason” said Jack “This is our next great quest; we have to stop this Yzma before she snuffs out the light”. 

“Operation Llama is a go” Henry declared. 

Present Day, Seattle

Nick and Henry sat outside Belfrey Towers in Henry’s car.

“Someone must know what happened to Ivy” Nick said “and they’ll be returning to the scene of the crime”. 

“I hope Weaver shows up” Henry said “he definitely knows something we don’t”. 

“So how are things with you and Jacinda?” Asked Nick. 

“We’re still keeping our distance right now” Henry said “at least til Lucy is okay with us being together”. 

“Dude you gotta push harder” Nick said. 

“Are you really encouraging me to try and get with the mother of your child?” Henry asked. 

“I had my shot with her” Nick said “you’re the one she should be with. You’re the one who can give her and Lucy what they need. You’re the good guy”. 

“You’re a good guy too” Henry said.  
“There’s a lot you don’t know about me” Nick said. 

Suddenly they saw a mysterious figure climbing the walls of Belfrey towers, in through the window of Ivy’s apartment. 

“That’s our cue” said Henry, opening the car door. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Seattle

Gothel was tending to one of her greenhouse gardens when she got a surprise visit from Dr. Facillier. It didn’t particularly phase her. She didn’t even look up. 

“I hear you’re out recruiting new witches for the coven” said Facillier. 

“Something that wouldn’t be necessary if you didn’t set that serial killer loose” replied Gothel. 

“I just want to make sure you leave Regina and her family out of your little coven” said Facillier. 

“And do you honestly think the man you sent on a killing spree is going to leave them alone?” Asked Gothel. 

“None of your concern” said Facillier “just don’t try and recruit Regina or you’ll be sorry. I have friends on the other side and powers you will never expect me to use”. 

“She would never join me anyway” said Gothel “but you sure are awful protective of her. But do you love her enough to give up your evil ways?” 

“I will find a way to have everything” Facillier said “stop you, get the dark one’s power, and Regina. You’ll see”. 

“I very much doubt it” said Gothel. 

Meanwhile in Jacinda’s apartment

Lucy was helping Sabine cook supper. Jacinda was trying to read but was too distracted by worrying about Ivy. 

“I think my Mom needs cheering up” Lucy said to Sabine with a smile. 

“I always thought Ivy going missing would make her happy” Sabine joked. 

A look of horror came over Lucy’s face. Jacinda shot Sabine and angry look. Sabine then remembered that Lucy hadn’t known about that. 

“oooh” Sabine said, regretfully “I forgot I wasn’t supposed to mention that”. 

“Your Aunt Ivy seems to have left town without telling anyone” Jacinda explained to Lucy “Detective Weaver says she had some personal emergency but I don’t trust him. Henry and Nick are looking for her”. 

“I need to talk to Roni” Lucy urgently declared. 

“What does a nine-year-old need to talk to a bartender about?” Sabine asked, teasingly “How to sneak whiskey into your milkshakes?”

“It’s homework related” Lucy lied, unfazed  
“Alright” Jacinda said “get your coat”. 

Meanwhile at Ivy’s apartment

Henry and Nick were looking around in separate rooms. 

“I know somebody else is in here” Nick growled “but where?” 

Someone else entered through the door. Henry and Nick were ready to tackle whoever it was and demand answers. It was Detective Rogers. 

“What are you doing here?” Asked Henry. 

“I should ask the same of you” said Rogers. 

“We saw someone sneak in through the window” said Nick. 

“It set of a silent alarm to the police station” said Rogers “and I ought to take you in, you’re lucky it’s me that showed up. To anyone else it would look like you’re the only intruders here”. 

“We saw someone else” said Henry “and we’re trying to figure out where Ivy has disappeared to, since the police aren’t trying to figure out”. 

“Weaver says he’s been in contact with her” Rogers insisted. 

“So why hasn’t she contacted me or her sister?” Henry demanded. 

“I don’t know” said Rogers “but I trust Weaver. Now let’s all get a move on before I have to arrest you”. 

Henry and Nick reluctantly followed Rogers out the door. After they left, Lavender poked her head out from behind a chair and smiled widely. 

In Another Time Period

Henry used a locator spell on the coin. Regina had taught him how. He and Jack followed it until they were just outside an Incan temple, surrounded by guards who had features of various animals. The boys peeked from behind a tree, trying to figure out how to get passed the guards. 

“Why do they look like animals?” Henry wondered aloud. 

“I’ve heard Yzma makes weird potions to turn people animal-like” Jack answered “she’s an insane one”. 

Suddenly, a guard came from behind the boys and grabbed them. He had a head like a cow. 

“Spies, eh?” He said

“We’re just lost” Jack insisted. 

The guard didn’t buy it. He tied them to a tree.

“We know what Yzma’s up to” Henry bravely declared, bluffing “we will stop her”. 

“Ha” said the guard “to stop her from summoning Supai and blocking out the sun you have to find your way into the temple”. 

“Nah, we already figured out how to stop the summoning spell” Jack bluffed. 

“The spell that’s being cast at high noon tomorrow?” The guard asked “where you would have to stop the altar from catching the sun’s rays?” 

“Yup” said Henry “if only we had a way in. Guess you stopped us”. 

“Yup” said the guard “I’ve stopped you from being able to distract the guards with food”. 

The guard walked away, oblivious that he had just given the boys all the information they needed to stop Yzma. Henry was already loosening the knots that bound him and Jack.

Present Day, Roni’s

Lucy was in the backroom with Regina. 

“What really happened to Aunt Ivy?” Lucy asked. 

“She and Anastasia found a way to return home to their realm” Regina explained “I was there, along with Mr. Samdi and Weaver, we agreed to tell everyone she had an urgent personal matter”. 

“Well, not everyone is buying that story” said Lucy “My parents and Nick are worried. We’ve gotta find some way to convince them she’s alright so they’ll calm down about it”. 

“Well I’m open to ideas” Regina said. 

“Did Aunt Ivy take her phone with her?” Lucy asked. 

“No” said Regina “I have it, but I don’t know how to unlock it”. 

“I think I may” said Lucy “I’ve hacked hers and Victoria’s phones before”. 

“You’re quite the little spy, aren’t you?” Said Regina “You really take after your father”.

Lucy smiled with pride. 

“Just give me Ivy’s phone” Lucy said “then I can send my Mom a text with it so she won’t need to worry about Ivy”. 

“Go for it” Regina said, handing Lucy Ivy’s phone. 

Meanwhile at Ivy’s Apartment

Lavender spoke to Eloise on the phone. The light was out, just as Lavender liked it. 

“I’ve successfully hidden myself in Ivy’s empty apartment” Lavender said. 

“Undetected?” Eloise asked. 

“I was almost caught by two nosy men” said Lavender “but it worked out for the best, the police thought it was just them that broke in and have no idea anyone else is here”. 

“Good” said Eloise “It’s all going according to my plan. Stay there and await my further instructions”. 

“Thank-you” said Lavender “for giving me a place to hide”. 

“Anything for a member of my coven” said Eloise with an evil grin. 

In Another Time Period

Henry and Jack had spent thing night gathering food to distract the animal-hybrid guards with. Llama meat for the carnivores, grain and vegetables for the herbivores. Jack had acquired a switchblade in case he needed to stab someone. Henry was a little concerned with Jack’s apparent bloodlust but hey, the guy had a traumatic experience he was coping with, Henry would help guide him to be one of the heroes in spite of it. Henry and Jack started on opposite sides of the ring of guards, stealthily dropping the sacks of food. Once the guards were eating, Henry and Jack slipped past them and met at the temple in the centre. They gave one another a hearty fist bump then made their way up the stairs, Yzma’s cackles becoming clearer and clearer. The sun was rising, ready for its rays to meet the apparatus Yzma had set up to catch them and unleash Supai. The boys tried to be stealthy, but Yzma saw them just as they reached the top of the stairs. 

“I should have known those dunderheads would fail and someone would come to stop me!” She said. 

“It’s what heroes do!” Henry declared. 

Light refracted on Jack’s switchblade. 

“Fools!” Yzma declared, using magic to knock the switchblade out of Jack’s hand and across the temple, nearly hitting Henry. Henry caught the handle of the switchblade and ran towards Yzma with it, causing her to focus all her energy on stopping him. She didn’t notice then when Jack tackled the alter, trying to knock it down. Once Yzma did notice, she laughed at Jack. 

“Two mere mortals think they can undo months of magic?’ She laughed. 

The sun’s rays were about to hit the altar. Time was running out. A shelf was lined with potions. One was labelled “Growing Moss”. Jack grabbed the potion bottle and signalled to Henry, who threw the switchblade back to him. Using the moss, Jack made the blade temporarily grow. Henry grabbed the other end of it and the boys used it as a mirror, blocking the sun’s rays from hitting the altar. In the process they knocked over some other potions. Yzma squealed as a bottle hit her and shattered. She was transformed into a small, purple, cat. The switchblade went back to its normal size. The cat hissed and growled. Jack prepared to stab it, but Henry reached out and stopped him. The cat started to scamper away. 

“Henry, what are you doing?!” Jack yelled “She’s getting away! We have to stop her!” 

“We already stopped her from carrying out her evil plan” Henry said “She can’t harm anyone now. Let her go”. 

Jack was angry. “She’s a witch, Henry” he said “she needs to die!” 

“My Moms and aunt are witches” Henry reminded him “My family taught me to forgive and to live and let live”. 

Jack angrily drove the blade into the altar. 

Present Day, Roni’s

Henry walked in to find Jacinda at the bar. 

“Try not to get too close” Jacinda warned “Lucy is in the backroom with Roni and we still don’t know how she’ll react if she sees us together”. 

Henry nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Rogers texted me about your adventure today” Jacinda said “you and Nick didn’t need to break into Ivy’s apartment, you could have just asked me for the spare key”. 

“Right, didn’t think of that” Henry said, feeling stupid. 

“I got text from Ivy just now” Jacinda said, proceeding to read it to Henry “Hi, I heard you and Henry were worried about me. That is really sweet of you. I’m fine but I have some stuff to deal with outside Seattle, which I’m unable to really explain right now. I hope to see you both again really soon though”. 

“That’s great” Henry said, relieved. 

“At least you and Nick had some bro time” Jacinda said. 

“Nick still thinks something is going on with Ivy’s apartment” Henry said “but it’s probably nothing”. 

“I should probably check it out later anyway” said Jacinda “make sure nobody has been looting or selling drugs there or anything”. Henry nodded in agreement. 

Later, at Ivy’s Apartment

Jacinda opened the door and then immediately jumped back in horror. Lavender’s dead body lay on the floor. The Candy Killer had claimed his fourth victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for next chapter, a rewrite of the flashbacks explaining Hansel's history with Zelena. Also, an upcoming chapter exploring more of Alice's backstory and romance with Robin.


	10. Chosen, Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of the backstory for Zelena's history with Hansel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See endnotes for justification for some of the changes I made from canon

Hypothetically guest starring Rebecca Mader as Zelena, Dan Payne as Ivo, Chilton Crane as the Gingerbread Witch, Seth Isaac Johnson as Young Hansel, and Lily Van Der Griend as Young Gretel

**A long time ago in Oz**

In a gingerbread house, there lived a witch. She was holding two children, Hansel and Gretel, captive in liquorice cages. She was fattening them up with sweets, planning to cook them in a few days. She carefully moved freshly baked gingerbread men from the oven to a plate. She offered one to Hansel, who took it, then one to Gretel, who was more reluctant.

“I can’t eat anymore…please” whimpered Gretel.

“Don’t you know there are starving children in Arendelle?” Asked the witch, evilly.

“Only because the Snow Queen froze the land” Gretel said “and half the Enchanted Forest was obliterated in another queen’s curse”. She was well-read on the history of other realms.

“Magical women are the worst” Hansel said, just loud enough for the witch to hear.

The witch glared at him “Be quiet!” She growled “Eat up, I need you plump and juicy for the full moon feast”.

“Hansel, I’m scared” said Gretel.

“We’ll be fine” said Hansel “keep eating. You’ll need strength to escape”.

Suddenly, they could hear someone approaching the gingerbread house. Hansel and Gretel desperately hoped their father had come to save them. Instead came the infamous Wicked Witch of the West.

“So the gingerbread rumours were true!” The wicked witch, Zelena, said to the gingerbread witch “might I suggest something stronger than liquorice locks?”

“The Wicked Witch” said the gingerbread witch “I’ve heard stories about you”.

“Well then you know there were others who wore this necklace, whose powers were almost as strong as mine” said Zelena “So I banished them from Oz, like I’m going to do to you. What you’re doing is disgusting, even for a witch”.

Zelena used magic to push the gingerbread witchpast the cages and nearly knock her unconscious.

“Miss, help us” begged Gretel “before she gets back up”.

“Gretel, don’t you know who this is?” Asked Hansel “She isn’t going to help us”.

“The boy is quite right” said Zelena.

“Please” Gretel begged, grabbing Zelena’s arm “she’s gonna eat us”.

“Let go, you little brat!” Cried Zelena.

This distracted Zelena long enough for the gingerbread witch to get back up.

“Don’t leave without a treat” the gingerbread witch taunted Zelena.

The gingerbread witch used a spell to push Zelena back out and temporarily drain Zelena’s necklace of its magic. Zelena lay, barely conscious, outside the gingerbread house. She hadn’t felt this vulnerable since the days her adopted father used to beat her.

**Scene Two**

Zelena woke up near a fireplace. She had recovered from the gingerbread witch’s attack but her necklace was gone and she didn’t know whose house she was in. Had somebody captured her?

“Ah, you’re finally awake” a man said.

“Who are you? Where the Hell am I?” Zelena demanded.

The man introduced himself as Ivo.

“My necklace, where is it?” Zelena frantically demanded.

“When I found you in the woods, you were nearly frozen to death and this was broken” explained Ivo “I mended the clasp. May I?”

As Ivo leaned in to put Zelena’s necklace back on, she wondered how he was not put off by her appearance and her reputation. Then she realized he was blind.

“You’re blind” she observed.

“I am” Ivo said with a chuckle “but I can see you need care. What is your name?”

“Zelena” she said “Thank you for fixing my necklace but I really should be going, I have unfinished business to attend to” but once she got up she felt weak.

“It’ll have to wait til you’re feeling better” Ivo replied.

Zelena felt a new comfort being around Ivo. She had never been so cared for before, with no expectation of anything in return. But would he have rescued her if he knew who she was? Ivo helped Zelena into a chair and got ready to serve dinner.

“These chairs are beautiful” Zelena said, looking at two chairs with giant letters carved into them ,H and G, “did you carve them yourself?”

“I did” replied Ivo “but I have no time for such hobbies now. I spend my days looking for my two children, Hansel and Gretel, that’s what I was doing when I found you. I’m always telling Hansel to leave a trail of breadcrumbs so he can find his way home, I guess he forgot this time”.

“Hansel and Gretel?” Zelena repeated for clarification. She knew they were the children the gingerbread witch held captive. Should she tell him? No, she didn’t want him to have another love in his life. He was hers. Eventually, he’d move on and forget about the children.

“Yes, Hansel and Gretel” said Ivo “now come on, let’s have some soup”.

**A Few Days Later**

Zelena was testing whether her magic was fully restored yet, by trying to light a fire in the fireplace. She could barely get a spark. Ivo was awoken by the smell of smoke and came to find out what was happening.

“What are you doing out of bed?” He asked “I smell smoke”.

“You’ve taken such good care of me, I wanted to cook for you this time” Zelena said.

“You’re sweet” said Ivo and then showed Zelena how to light a fire without magic. They sat next to each other, romantically, and warmed their hands over the fire.

“Don’t you love the way the flames dance” said Zelena. Oops, she had momentarily forgotten he was blind. She apologized for being insensitive.

“It’s okay, I remember” Ivo reassured her “I can picture them in my mind when I feel the heat on my skin, just like I picture you when I hear your voice”.

“And what do I look like?” Zelena asked, intrigued.

Ivo described his mental image of Zelena with a passionate smile, feisty eyes, and fierce, beautiful heart. Zelena had never had anyone in her life be so accepting of her before, not since her adopted mother had died. Her adopted father hated her and most everyone else feared her. As far as Rumplestiltskin was concerned, she would never measure up to her sister. But now with Ivo she had found someone who didn’t see her flaws but instead saw something good in her. Could this be someone who would finally love her?

“No one has ever said that about me before” Zelena said.

“Maybe you need more blind men in your life” replied Ivo.

“Do you think you would…..still like me if you saw me?” Zelena asked, hesitantly.

“I’m sure I would” said Ivo “losing my sight has taught me to be less superficial and to look beyond. Ever since the logging accident where I lost my sight, I’ve learned so much, I’ve learned to pay more attention to my children and got to know them in a way I never did before…what I wouldn’t give to hear their voices one more time”.

Of course, his little munchkins. Zelena was still second to someone else. He would always love his children more than he loved her. Hopefully he wouldn’t find them.

“You know…” she said “they’ve been gone so long, they probably aren’t coming back”.

“I mustn’t give up” Ivo insisted.

Zelena got up. “I’ll be back soon” she promised “there’s something I need to do”.

**Later, at the Gingerbread House**

Zelena approached the gingerbread house and was greeted by the witch, trying to shoo her away. Zelena had a magical item with her, to take the witch’s sight and give it to Ivo. She sucked out the gingerbread witch’s sight, making her cry in anguish.

“Someone else needs this more than you” Zelena declared.

Zelena went inside the gingerbread house, where Hansel and Gretel were kept in cages.

“Now, time to resolve this loose end” declared Zelena “the good news is your father will have his sight back, but with you gone he’ll only have eyes for me”.

“Away with you witch!” Screamed Hansel.

Zelena ignored him as she lit the oven and then began to manhandle Gretel into it.

Ivo suddenly arrived, with an axe.

“Get away from my children, witch!” He growled.

**Scene 5**

Zelena was caught off guard long enough for Gretel to break free and run to Ivo.

“Dad, thank goodness you’re back!” Gretel said as Ivo embraced her.

“Where’s your brother?” Asked Ivo.

“Right here Dad!” Hansel called “the witch is keeping me locked in a cage! She’s gonna cook us!”

Zelena panicked, trying to think of a way to save face with Ivo. “Well ….I…” she stammered.

“Zelena!” Ivo said, cheerfully “thank goodness you’re here. where is the witch?”.

Zelena suddenly remembered that Ivo didn’t know she was a witch.

“I stopped her” Zelena said “I’m here to save the children”.

“I’m so happy I found you” Ivo said.

“She’s lying, Dad!” Hansel shouted angrily “she was gonna cook us”.

“It’s all a misunderstanding” Zelena lied “I’ve found a way to restore your sight.

Ivo stepped closer, they were both next to the oven. Hansel desperately broke free of his cage.Zelena gave the gingerbread witch’s sight to Ivo. Ivo took a minute to get used to his returned sight. He looked at Zelena. He gasped in horror. She wasn’t what he had imagined. She was repulsive and very witchlike.

“You were trying to hurt them!” He concluded, somewhat rashly.

“You said you had let go of superficiality” whined Zelena “I thought I had finally found someone to accept me!” She screamed, her voice cracking.

She magically pushed Ivo int the oven, where he screamed in terror as he burned alive. Hansel, without thinking it through, reached into the oven to pull his father out, leaving burns all over his arms. It was no use, Ivo was gone.

“You’ll pay for this, witch!” Hansel cried as Zelena walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the episode "Chosen" Zelena feels extremely guilty about her past crimes, yet we don't see her at her worst in the flashbacks. She seems to think she deserves Hansel's hatred, yet we see her genuinely try to rescue him in the flashback. I feel the writers were too determined to make her sympathetic because she is good in the present, but her arc in the episode was supposed to be facing her evil past. So I made her actually wicked in the past but with motivation I feel is consistent with her character. I made her a bit of an allusion to the evil stepmother in the original Hansel and Gretel tale, trying to keep the father to herself and get rid of them. 
> 
> I kept the parallels between Ivo and Chad, Zelena wondering if they will accept her when they see the real her, I think I may have even strengthened the parallel. 
> 
> I figured killing off Ivo was fitting because it is consistent with what Gretel said in Sisterhood about her and Hansel raising each other. 
> 
> I had Gretel elaborate on the Arendelle reference to establish where I think this takes place in the timeline. In order to make Henry and Hansel close in age without excessively relying on time flowing differently in different places, I figured the best place to put this in the timeline is during the first few seasons of the show, shortly before the heroes return to the Enchanted Forest and Zelena starts antagonizing them 
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter, a collection of rewritten scenes from throughout the season, and an upcoming Alice-centric episode where the flashbacks are in Wonderland and the "present day" portion is mainly set in the New Enchanted Forest 4 years before the Hyperion Heights curse.


	11. Fragments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Select scenes from throughout Season Seven are rewritten, some for consistency with the rest of the story, others for fun. Plus, an attempt to explain the timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No additions have been made in this chapter to the final two episodes of the season, because I am saving those for the final chapter.
> 
> The second Breadcrumbs scene in this chapter has been retroactively added, as I had forgotten I wanted to make that minor change to the scene in the show.

**Pretty In Blue**

"The tower you saw was destroyed?" Hook asked.

"Nothing but rubble" said Regina "sorry".

"Bring me to it" Hook commanded "Maybe there is some clue to where Alice went".

Regina panicked. She had hidden the tower so nobody but her and Drizella could find it. She couldn't let Hook find out about her alliance with Drizella, not yet.

"It vanished" she said.

"What?" Hook asked.

"I didn't want to alarm you" Regina said, sinking deeper into the lie "the magic that created it must have run its course"

Then, to both their surprises, Alice arrived and cautiously said "Papa?".

Regina mouthed a thank-you to the gods.

**Later in Pretty In Blue**

Henry stood in front of Drizella, paralyzed by the freezing spell she had used on him. She marvelled at the poisonous mushroom "Isn't it pretty?" She said "so soft, so innocent, who would guess it could cause so much pain"

"Why do you want to poison my heart?" Asked Henry

"Someone made me an offer I couldn't refuse" said Drizella, as she cut the cap of the mushroom. "As you can see" she said "I've been learning magic. It would shock you if you found out who my teacher is. I might be getting a new one soon. I have big plans. But I won't bore you with those. I'm just here to poison your heart. She had the knife near Henry's chest. Luckily, Ella returned and knocked Drizella out of the way.

"Have a nice trip home" Alice said, dropping a mirror on top of Drizella so she went through it back to her home.

**One Little Tear**

Jacinda helped Lucy get ready for school.

"I've been home for a couple of days now" Lucy said "when can we invite Henry over and let him share in the joy?"

"Soon" Jacinda promised.

While Lucy was in her room, Jacinda turned to Sabine.

"Did I just promise to have Henry over soon?" Jacinda asked.

"Sure sounded like that to me" Sabine answered "and you might as well cause Lucy isn't gonna give up trying to parent trap you. Real question is when Lucy finally does get you and Mr, uh, mixtape together, will there be any romance to play".

"I don't know" said Jacinda "Mr. Mixtape suddenly took off with Roni to San Fransisco, remember?"

Lucy emerged from her room "Ready: she said "wanna walk me?"

"I'd love to, Lucy" said Jacinda, happy to escape this conversation with Sabine.

**A Taste Of The Heights**

Tiana stood in front of a mirror, Ella and Regina were helping her prepare for her coronation.

"You look stunning" said Ella "All you need now is your crown".

"AUNT TIANA!" Said a voice, and four-year-old Lucy came running at full speed, bumping into Tiana and then hugging her.

"She couldn't wait to see her aunt in her coronation outfit" Henry said coming up behind her "and there are a lot of others tempted to run back here for a glimpse of their new queen".

"How are you feeling?" Regina asked Tiana.

"Nervous" said Tiana.

"Don't be" said Regina "In leading the resistance against the Tremaines, you have proven you're a true leader".

Eudora, Tiana's mother agreed, and told Tiana her father would be proud.

"Indeed he would be" said a voice, which turned out to be Dr Facillier. Lucy was scared. Ella picked Lucy up in her arm and Lucy snuggled up to her mother.

**Also in A Taste Of The Heights **

"It's my food safety permit" said Drew "now it's yours"

"I don't think that is exactly how things work" Sabine said "you can't just give away a food safety permit"

"Is that so?" Said Drew "Then I guess to use it, you'll have to allow me to offer you my services"

Both Drew and Sabine grinned. She asked him why he was helping her. He explained about how he had flunked out of cooking school and that she was the better cook and deserved to be successful.

**Also In A Taste Of The Heights **

Tiana invited her friends to come greet the people with her. Lucy followed the others out while holding Henry's hand.

"What about Granny Regina" Lucy asked.

"Coming with?" Henry asked Regina.

"Go ahead, I'll be out in a minute" Regina said

**Knightfall **

(replacing Regina's walk of shame scene, since I used it in the chapter Can't Go Back To You)

Henry came to Roni's bar to see her.

"Ivy isn't coming here with you, is she?" Roni asked, still somewhat angry with Henry for going on a date with Ivy.

"Date went well, thanks for asking" Henry said sarcastically.

"She your girlfriend now?" Roni asked, trying to hold back her fury at Ivy for trying to date Henry after all she had done.

"I broke it off with her" Henry said, somewhat begrudging having to admit Roni was right "you were right all along, Ivy and I aren't what each other need right now. She's trying to figure out who she is now and needs to figure it out on her own".

"Mighty big of you" Roni said, serving Henry a bottle of beer.

Suddenly, Henry got a text from Ivy.

"Ivy needs help going through her mother's things" Henry said.

"You're not gonna go are you?" Roni asked.

"She's still my friend" Henry said "don't worry, she knows dating is off the table now".

Roni took back the beer she had given Henry.

"You better make sure she stays aware of that" Roni sneered.

**The Girl In The Tower**

Henry, Regina, Hook, Zelena, and Robin were travelling in a caravan with some horses.

"Careful now, Robin" said Zelena "We're in unstable territory now. Queen Tiana still doesn't have full control over these parts of the kingdom".

"We've been over this already, Mom" Robin said "That's why we're here, to settle the residual fighting leftover from the rebellion".

"I think our Robin Hood is quite eager for battle, since she missed the main rebellion" Henry said.

Zelena was proud her daughter had a courageous spirit but worried for her.

"We're hoping it doesn't come to battle" Regina reminded everybody "this is a diplomatic mission".

Suddenly, a little girl poked her head out of the caravan. It was four-year-old Lucy.

"Where's the action?" She asked.

"Lucy!" Henry shouted "You're not supposed to be here, your mother must be worried sick. I'm gonna have to take her back with one of the horses".

"No need!' Ella shouted, arriving on horseback "I found you!"

"She sure takes after her father" Regina remarked, remembering all the times Henry ran away.

While Henry and Ella scolded Lucy, Robin took her mother aside to whisper that she sensed a spy and was going to check it out. She had her bow and arrow at the ready.

While the other adults were scolding Lucy, Hook tried to look cross with her too. However, he had rarely ever had to discipline his own daughter, who he would now give anything to be near again, so he had pretty much forgotten how to act cross with a child. He couldn't help smile at Lucy and give her a warm pat on the head. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Hook, his daughter Alice watched through a telescope.

**Also in The Girl In The Tower (but in Seattle)**

Nine-year-old Lucy was at the bar with Regina, planning their next move in Operation Hyacinth. Lucy was surprised to learn Regina was friends with Dr. Facillier.

"How do you two know each other?" Lucy asked.

"We had some…interactions back in my Evil Queen days" Regina said, shyly.

"Henry's book tells about your life in pretty great detail" Lucy observed "yet never says anything about you knowing Dr. Facillier".

"Well you can't learn everything from a book" Regina said matter-of-factly.

**Sisterhood**

Henry was at the barcade playing Fix-It-Felix Jr.

"I was always more of a Pinball man myself" said Rogers.

Henry explained how he had the high score in Fix-It-Felix Jr for weeks and now someone else had it and he now had "a stack of tokens and an evening committed to undoing this injustice".

Just as Rogers was asking why Henry wasn't out wooing Jacinda, Nick arrived.

"Fix-It-Felix Jr" Nick noted "I think I'd rather be playing Sugar Rush"

After the three of them talked and figured out that Lucy had tricked them all into meeting there, Rogers decided to take a crack at Fix-It-Felix Jr.

**Later in Sisterhood**

While Henry was talking to Jacinda, Nick and Rogers were watching each other play games. Rogers kept getting killed in Hero's Duty.

"For a cop, you aren't being a very good shot" Nick said, looking over from Sugar Rush.

"I'm distracted" Rogers said "my mind's still on the case".

"Candy killer thing?" Nick asked "I understand if you can't talk about it".

"We don't have any real leads" Rogers told him.

"Well, now you're making me nervous" Nick joked.

Rogers told Nick about how there wasn't a need to be nervous, unless someone sent him anonymous chocolates.

"I'm not really much of a sweets guy" said Nick "though I will name my next band anonymous chocolates"

"Not much of a sweets guy?" Rogers asked, gesturing towards the Sugar Rush game.

"Games are different" Nick said "I get to unload my animal side on the gingerbread". He gave a playful roar.

**Breadcrumbs**

Henry saw Nick sitting down at Roni's and went over to talk to him.

"How's it going?" Henry asked.

"Pretty good" Nick "even though an important client has slipped through my fingers, last night I nailed a good one"

"Congratulations" said Henry.

"I think it's a good sign" Nick said "you're not the only weirdo who believes in them, you know. I think it's in our darkest hours the universe shows us our true path".

**Also in Breadcrumbs, but in the flashbacks**

Henry brought Ella to a pretty lake.

"Where is this?" she asked

"It's a very pretty lake" he said.

"I thought you were bringing me somewhere famous" Ella said, then proceeded to ask whether a famous battle happened there.

"Nope" Henry said "and nobody famous ever died here or cast a curse. This may be the only place in the entire magical kingdom where nothing famous ever happened...until now". He pulled out a ring and then gave his epic proposal speech.

**Is This Henry Mills?**

After Henry got off the phone with his younger self, he took a few moments to think about all the adventures Young Henry was about to have. "Kid's a little too trusting of me" he mused aloud "no wonder the first friend he meets in the next realm is a future serial killer"

**Bonus Feature:** My attempt at constructing a sensible Season Seven timeline

Thousands of years ago in the "Land Without Magic": the flashbacks for _Flower Child, _Gothel's origin story

Enchanted Forest, during Regina's time as evil queen: the flashbacks in my planned upcoming chapter _Dig A Little Deeper _(named in honour of The Princess And The Frog) where Regina and Facillier meet

In the New Enchanted Forest: The opening of _One Little Tear, _where Rapunzel gets trapped in the tower, then the opening of _Sisterhood _with Anastasia and Drizella as kids, then _One Little Tear _up to the point where Gothel convinces Rapunzel to poison Celia, then the first flashback of my chapter _In My Own Little Corner _where Anastasia comforts Ella while Marcus is in Wonderland searching for Celia, then the scenes in _One Little Tear _where Anastasia falls through the ice and Rapunzel traps Gothel in the tower, the the rest of the flashbacks in my chapter _In My Own Little Corner. _And that covers Ella's childhood.

In Oz, during the time of the first curse in Storybrooke: the flashbacks in _Chosen_

Here is where it starts to get convoluted: so far Henry, Ella, and Hansel seem close enough in age. But then we have to make sense of Alice being born while Ella is a preteen (because of it having to be after Gothel gets trapped in the tower) but yet also being born just after the split between the Enchanted Forest and WishRealm timelines. I propose, the realm Ella and Alice were born in is kind of like Narnia, where there isn't an exact correlation of time between realms, you don't know til you get there if only a day has passed or many years. I also propose that the WishRealm was created when the wish was made to send Emma there and that in the instant that passed for the residents of Storybrooke, WishRealm experiences 32 years and Emma in fact grew up there again in that time. Right when WishRealm was created, WishHook also found his way to the realm where Gothel was and experienced years raising Alice but within an instant Storybrooke time and within the 32 years of WishRealm time but a different number of years pass for Alice. I would say Alice is about 20-22 when Robin arrives in her realm.

So, within an instant of Storybrooke time, we have the flashbacks in _Eloise Gardener _where WishHook becomes a father and the flashbacks in _Knightfall _where he gets separated from Alice. After which he spends some time back in the WishRealm where WishAriel saves him from suicide, as is referenced in the finale.

Some time after Hook and Alice are tragically separated, she escapes the tower in the opening of _The Girl In The Tower _then goes to Wonderland and other places, which I plan to cover some of in my upcoming chapter _Very Good Advice _(named for a song sung by Alice's animated counterpart) and will include an explanation for how she could have met Celia there.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke: the opening of _Beauty _takes place about a year after where Season Six ended. Belle, Rumple, and Gideon then travel the realms and time passes differently wherever they are, and so the rest of the flashbacks in _Beauty _take place any time between here and the day Henry met Ella in _Hyperion Heights. _

In the meantime, the flashbacks in my chapter _Can't Go Back To You_ (adapted from the canon novel _Henry And Violet) _happen in Henry's junior year of high school. In Henry's senior year we have the Young Henry scenes in _Is This Henry Mills? _And, somewhere in between those, the opening of _A Pirate's Life. _

While Young Henry is on a grad trip with his two moms, due to the time loop, the events of _Homecoming _and _Leaving Storybrooke _happen, save for the United Realms scenes. We will loop back to this later.

Soon after, we get the opening of _Hyperion Heights _where Henry leaves home at 18. Then, year later, the flashbacks in my chapter _Snuff Out The Light._

In the realm where Tiana and Ella live, the flashbacks of _Greenbacks _happen shortly before Henry arrives. Henry arrives, I figure age 25, and the flashbacks of _Hyperion heights, A Pirate's Life, and The Garden Of Forking Paths _happen.

In canon, the events of _Wake Up Call _take place entirely before _Pretty In Blue _but I chose to change it so that Regina mentors Drizella over the course of five years. So the flashbacks of my two-part _Wake Up Call _happen at multiple points along the timeline with other sets of flashbacks happening in between. So we have a few flashbacks of _Wake Up Call Part 1 _up until Gothel convinces Drizella to try to poison Henry, then we have the flashbacks of _Pretty In Blue _then more of _Wake Up Call. _During Henry and Ella's courtship with have the flashbacks of my chapter _We Found Love In a Hopeless Place _and then the flashbacks of _Breadcrumbs._

Now we skip to the time Lucy is four years old. Note the difference from canon. In canon she is a baby when the rebellion is won but in my version she is four. Still I think the chronology is similar. We have the remaining flashbacks in _Wake Up Call _culminating in Drizella killing Gregor, Regina confessing her secret friendship with Drizella to Henry, and Henry deciding they will send Rapunzel to try and stop Drizella from casting the curse, leading into the opening of my chapter _Secret Garden Part 2. _Soon after that, the rebels win and the opening of my version of _The Eighth Witch _happens. Somewhere around that time we also have the flashbacks of _Sisterhood _where Drizella joins the coven.

While Drizella is up north searching for ingredients, we have the flashbacks contained in _A Taste Of The Heights _then _Secret Garden _(when Zelena and Robin arrive) then _The Girl In The Tower _where Robin and Alice meet and start to fall in love. Then comes the main events of my upcoming chapter _Very Good Advice _which will expand on their relationship and some other storyline from this time period, then come the flashbacks of _The Guardian._

Some time between when Lucy is 4 and when she is 8 (making Henry 34 by my reckoning) the flashbacks of my chapter _Secret Garden Part 2 _transpire and then Drizella returns and the rest of the flashbacks _The Eighth Witch _play out.

Everyone is transported back in time when they are transported to Seattle. Back to before the flashbacks in _Can't Go Back To You_. A year passes. 9-Year-Old Lucy goes to get 35-Year-Old Henry to come to Hyperion Heights. Then the rest of the "present day" events of the season happen over the next year, concurrently with Young Henry's senior year of highschool and his scenes in _Is This Henry Mills? _And of course the two Henrys talk on the phone in that episode. Young Henry goes on a grad trip with his two moms and the events of the final two episodes transpire.

Regina casts a curse to bring everyone to the United Realms but brings them forward in time to after the casting of the Hyperion Heights curse. Then the final scenes of _Leaving Storybrooke _transpire. As evidenced by Emma's baby, only year or so has passed in Storybrooke since Henry met Ella. What about Robin's age? I try to explain that plothole in my other fic _The Robin Jr Chronicles._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay Tuned for next chapter. Taking place mainly between the flashbacks in The Girl In The Tower and the ones in The Guardian, find out the events leading to Alice and Robin's first kiss, while Henry and Ella learn lessons about parenting, Tiana adjusts to being queen, and Regina has a confrontation with Facillier. Further back flashbacks show some of Alice's adventures in Wonderland, including a run-in with WishRealmCora.


	12. Very Good Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Robin are hoping to share their first kiss, but there are still a few obstacles in the way. Flashbacks reveal traumatic events that happened to Alice in Wonderland. Meanwhile, Henry and Ella clash with Regina, Jack secretly fights the urge to kill Zelena, and Regina goes to confront Dr Facillier about him keeping Naveen hostage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to be read between Chosen and The Guardian. The only scene set in Seattle takes place between those and is a bit of a tease for the Tilly and Margot plot in The Guardian. The bulk of this chapter is set in the New Enchanted Forest, somewhere between the New Enchanted Forest events in The Girl In The Tower and The Guardian, the final scene somewhat setting up for The Guardian.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina/Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as WishHook, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Ella, Mekia Cox as Tiana, and Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin. Hypothetically guest starring Rose Reynolds as Alice/Tilly, Tierra Skovbye and Robin/Margot, Rebecca Mader as Zelena, Lucy Young (made up name) as Young Lucy, Daniel Francis as Dr. Facillier, Nathan Parsons as Jack, Barbara Hershey as WishCora, Rose McGowan and the White Queen, Cindy Luna as Cecilia, Sebastian Stan as WishJefferson, James Phelps and Tweedle Dee, and Oliver Phelps as Tweedle Dum.

Margot was working at Roni’s when Tilly came in. Margot greeted Tilly with a smile.

“Hey! It’s the girl with the heart-shaped beignets!” Margot exclaimed with excitement.

“Well I heard you were working here and wanted to come say hi so…. hi” Tilly said nervously, with a small wave of her hand.

Roni quietly emerged form the backroom.

“Better order something, before my boss gets mad” Margot joked, in a bit of a whisper.

“Some water please” Tilly said, as she pulled up a seat at the bar.

Tilly and Margot were both silent for a minute, not sure what to say.

“You know, there is a river in Thailand where they say live guardians who keep away bad spirits” Margot said, trying hard to impress Tilly with her knowledge of culture.

“How interesting” said Tilly “sounds like water I can use some days”.

Both Tilly and Margot laughed nervously.

“I best get going” Tilly said, upon finishing her water “I’ve got statues to see and all that”.

“Well, come back soon” Margot said as they waved bye to each other.

Once Tilly was gone, Margot turned around to see Roni scowling at her.

“What?” Margot asked, wondering if she had gotten in trouble for flirting with a customer. It turned out Roni was upset for the opposite reason.

“Well ask her out already, you know you want to!” Roni exclaimed, raising her arms in frustration.

**In another time period**

Alice and Robin stood outside Alice’s new log cabin.

“It’s beautiful” Robin said.

“I think I needed a place like this to live” Alice said “simple, peaceful, and best of all I can come and go as I please. Come in, have some tea”.

Robin followed Alice inside for some tea.

“I’ve tasted quite a few types of tea in my travels” Alice told Robin “Wonderland had some of the strangest. Curiously, they had tea tables outdoors”.

“Sounds like a picnic” Robin said “outdoor lunch. Say, I think I’ll take you on a picnic”.

“I’d like that very much” Alice said “We can have tea and sandwiches with marmalade”.

Robin smiled “How about I come here and pick you up tomorrow morning. If it isn’t raining”.

“Come even if it is raining” Alice said “We’ll find something to do”.

Alice and Robin both smiled.

**Some years earlier**

Alice had recently, finally gotten out of her tower. Freedom was a welcome change, but the trouble was she didn’t know where to go from there. She also didn’t have easy shelter when it rained. She was sitting under a tree for shelter but it was doing little good. She saw a white rabbit in a waistcoat hop by muttering “ooh I’m late, I’m late”.Alice’s eyes widened. She had never seen a talking rabbit but she had never seen much. It was hard to tell if this was unusual or not. Since the rabbit was anthropomorphic, she wondered if he got give her shelter. She followed the rabbit.

“Excuse me, Mr. White Rabbit Sir” she called “do you have shelter?”

The white rabbit didn’t seem to hear her and kept muttering “I’m late”.

Alice wondered what he was late for but soon noticed something more important in the rabbits paw. The rabbit took out of his waistcoat, a piece of red mushroom with white spots.

“I recognize that” she said “that’s what the witch poisoned my Papa with”.

The White Rabbit looked up.

“Oh, he’s been afflicted with the curse of the poison heart. Oh dear”.

“Where did you get that?” Alice asked.

“In Wonderland” the White Rabbit explained “they grow in the infinite maze”.

“Is there an antidote?” Alice asked “can you take me there?”

“Oh dear” said the White Rabbit “I’m afraid there is no known antidote, but I can take you to Wonderland to search. I warn you though, there will be a lot of obstacles”.

“I haven’t got anywhere else to be” Alice said. Her top priority was finding a way to be reunited with her Papa.

The White Rabbit created a portal and brought Alice to the Infinite Maze.

**Some years later in Alice’s home realm**

Tiana was in her palace having some wine with her friends, Ella, Henry, Hook, Jack, and Regina.

“I’m still adjusting to all my queenly responsibilities” Tiana said “Trying to fix the economy and put money back into the hands of the people, regulating trade with other kingdoms, keeping those still loyal to the previous king at bay. I’m glad you’re all here to help me”.

Jack stood proudly in his captain of the guard uniform. After the leadership role he played in the rebellion, he’d sort of fallen into heading the kingdom’s military. “You know me, I’d be bored if I weren’t taking care of threats to the kingdom” he mused.

“You oughta tone down the bloodlust” Ella joked.

“Coming from an experienced queen and mayor, you are doing the kingdom proud” Regina said “and not even using fear tactics like I did” she added with an air of guilt for her past tyranny.

Ella looked at the time “Henry and I better go, I expect Lucy is waking up from her nap soon”.

“Duty calls” Henry said with a smile. He and Ella both got up to leave the room. Regina started to get up too.

“Mom, I think Ella and I can handle this” Henry said. There was a bit of tension in the air. Hook looked worried an argument was about to break out. Regina wanted to argue with Henry, but let it go and sat back down.

“Regina, I’ve been wanting to talk to you privately about something” Tiana said, trying to break the tension and give Regina another reason to stay with her.

“Very well” Regina said. Everyone else took the cue and left the room.

“It’s about Naveen” Tiana said “I have been too busy being queen to do much about finding him but it has been eating at me. You used to be friends with Dr. Facillier, do you have any sort of leverage you can use with him? Do you know any way to persuade him to give Naveen back?

“I was a very different person when I knew Dr. Facillier” Regina said, almost wanting to put the whole topic to rest, but still she felt responsible, being the person who knew Facilllier best.

Tiana looked at Regina, hopefully.

“I cannot make any promises” Regina said “but I will speak with him and see what I can do”.

“Thank-you, Regina” Tiana said, then stood up and gave Regina a hug.

**Meanwhile, on Zelena’s farm**

Robin was using a nearby tree for target practice with her bow and arrows. Zelena watched.

“Do you think my Dad would be proud of me?” Robin asked Zelena.

“Of course” said Zelena “you’ve done a great job helping resolve the fighting throughout the kingdom and getting the lands under Tiana’s control. You have helped give strength to some of the poor and downtrodden, redistributing wealth to the poor like your father prided himself in doing”.

“I want more” Robin said “I want to do something big like slay a dragon”.

“I’m sure you will continue to do great things” Zelena said “but there are other important things in life. Like finding true love. And helping me plant the rutabagas”.

“Alright, I’m coming” Robin said.

As the two began planting, unbeknownst to them, Jack was watching from behind a tree. He stared angrily at Zelena and clutched his dagger. She didn’t recognize him as Hansel but he sure recognized her as the Wicked Witch Of The West. He was struggling with an internal battle, fighting the desire to kill her. He managed to talk himself out of it for the time being, not wanting to take away someone’s mother. Besides, if he attacked while Robin was around, she would defend her mother. He walked away, still conflicted.

**That evening, after dark**

Ella came to visit Alice in her new cabin. They had some tea together.

“This is a really great place” Ella said “I’m looking forward to bringing Henry and Lucy by to see it some time”.

“Yes, I would love to see them” Alice said “which reminds me, I wanted to ask you something about Henry”.

“What is it?” Ella asked, taking a sip of tea.

“You remember the day you and I first met?” Alice asked.

“How could I forget?” Ella said “I followed you to Wonderland and found my Mom’s pendant that used to glow so she and my father could find each other, and it helped me find Henry”.

“And was that the first time you and Henry kissed?” Alice asked, eagerly.

“Yes it was” said Ella with a big smile.

“What was that like? Your first kiss with him?” Alice asked, even more eagerly, her face starting to move closer to Ella. Ella would have normally been uncomfortable but she was used to Alice’s quirks.

“It was amazing and wonderful” Ella said “it made me wonder why I had waited so long”.

“Why did you wait so long?” Alice asked, now with her elbow on the table and her chin resting on her hand, and a look of curiosity in her eyes.

“I was afraid” said Ella “to open myself up to love after what happened with my parents. You explaining to me that my mother still loved my father made that go away. It opened me up to love. So I have you to thank for my marriage and my child”.

“I’m glad I helped” said Alice, cheerfully clapping her hands in celebration.

“But what is this really about?” Ella asked “is there someone special you want to kiss?”

“I’m going out with Robin tomorrow morning” Alice answered, starting to shake her hands nervously “I really like her. Of course I’ve kissed other women in my adventures, but none that made me feel the way Robin does. She is the first person to ever make me so happy that all the bad things in my past almost go away. I just really want to get things right, you know?”

“You will” said Ella with a smile “just don’t overthink things. Your heart will tell you when the moment is right”.

“I hope you’re right” said Alice “anyway, how are things going with you and your family?”

“Good” Ella said, then hesitated for a second “Henry’s mother, Regina. I love her but she has started to become a little….overbearing. She’s always telling me how to handle Lucy, like she doesn’t think I know how to take care of my own daughter”.

“You aren’t used to having a good mother around, are you?” Alice said.

“Not since my mother left” Ella said “My stepmother was okay at first, but after she blamed me for the death of my stepsister she became really mean. After my father died I pretty much raised myself”.

“Then I would think you’d appreciate having a good mother-in-law who is there for you and your family” Alice said. Alice had also raised herself since being separated from her father and would have been very grateful to have a good father around again.

“I do” Ella said “It’s just there needs to be some boundaries”.

Alice gave her a look. Setting boundaries for parents was not an idea that seemed right to her.

“You’re right” Ella said with a sigh “Regina needs to know she is appreciated. It’s just not always easy”.

**Some years earlier, in Wonderland**

Alice was exploring the infinite maze, trying to find the poisonous mushrooms, when a pair of identical, tall and slender, men approached her.

“Hey look, a newcomer” one of them said.

“What might she have ventured in here for?” Inquired the other.

“I’m looking for the mushrooms which cause the poison heart, so I can find an antidote” Alice explained.

“She’s looking for an antidote” one of the identical men said to his twin, giggling. Both twins giggled.

“I see nothing funny about trying to get my papa back” Alice said, with her hands on her hips.

“Who are you?” asked one of the twins.

“Alice Jones” said Alice “Who, may I ask, are you?”

The twins rudely began whispering so Alice couldn’t hear them.

“We must summon the Cheshire Cat” one said.

“Excuse me!” Shouted Alice “Who the bloody hell are you two and what are you whispering about?”

“I’m Tweedle Dee, and he’s Tweedle Dum” said one twin, pointing at the other.

“Likewise, I’m Tweedle Dum and he’s Tweedle Dee” said Tweedle Dum, pointing at Tweedle Dee.

A magical cat with a giant grin appeared.

“And you’re Alice” the Cheshire Cat said “Every Wonderland has an Alice eventually, another one had one from Victorian England. Where are you from?”

“I lived in a tower most of my life” Alice said.

“Is your father, Killian Jones?” Asked the Cheshire Cat.

“Yes, what of it?” Asked Alice.

The tweedles whispered to one another.

“Your papa may be from the same realm as our Queen Of Hearts” the Cheshire Cat said “Which would make you the Alice who is destined to save us by slaying the Jabberwocky”.

“I’m not slaying anything!” Alice said, horrified “I just want to find a cure for my papa! Now show me where the mushrooms are or get out of my way!”

“Your way?” The Cheshire Cat asked “Always the Queen’s way around here. And her reign of terror will not end any other way besides you slaying the Jabberwocky”.

Alice sighed. The White Rabbit then rejoined her, still muttering that he was late for something.

“White Rabbit, what are you late for?” Asked Alice “And come to think of it, why do you have a piece of poisonous mushroom?”

“The Queen Of Hearts” the White Rabbit said, fearfully “she sent me to poison someone, she’ll have my head when she sees I failed”.

Alice was horrified this queen of hearts was blackmailing an otherwise innocent creature into doing her bidding.

“Why can’t you just stay in the other realm and avoid her?” Alice asked.

“Because she has my heart” the White Rabbit explained “She takes people’s hearts so she can control them”.

“I should like to have a word with this Queen Of Hearts” Alice said, determinedly “Where can I find her?”

“In her castle” The White Rabbit said “but do be careful, you do not want to get on her bad side”.

**Some years later, in Alice’s home realm**

Henry and Regina helped four-year-old Lucy get dressed, then sent her out to the dining area to get breakfast, which Ella was preparing for her.

“Now Henry, don’t forget to fix Lucy’s dresser drawer today” Regina said.

“I know, Mom” Henry said, holding back frustration.

“And don’t give her so many sweets, you remember what happened last week” Regina said.

“Yeah, I remember, she’s my kid” Henry said, annoyed.

“What’s that scratch there?” Regina asked, notching a small scratch on Henry’s hand.

“It’s from the reins on my horse” Henry said, impatiently “Okay, Mom, enough already!”

He had been holding it in too long and finally began to snap.

“I don’t need you to hover over every aspect of my life!” He shouted “I’m a grown man! I took care of myself for several years after high school, just me and Jack!”

“Your life is more complicated now” Regina said “you have a wife and child. Plus I seem to recall you saying you’ll always need me”.

“But not for every little thing!” Henry shouted “I’m trying to live my own life!”

Ella came in. “Shush” she said “do you want Lucy to hear all this yelling?”

“I’ll be out of your hair today anyway” Regina said “I have to go run an errand for Tiana”.

“Good!” Yelled Henry “I can finally do things for myself again! Stay away for a week!” He didn’t mean it but he had lost his temper. Regina was hurt, and left without another word.

Henry sighed, then looked at Ella.

“You wanted me to be assertive” he told her.

“I would call that aggressive” Ella said.

Henry clenched his hand, regretfully.

“I was too harsh, wasn’t I?” He said.

“A bit, yeah” Ella said.

**Meanwhile, in another part of the realm**

Alice and Robin were having their picnic. They sat together on the blanket to watch the sun rise, Alice’s head resting on Robin’s shoulder, Robin’s head leaning in to Alice’s, their fingers intertwined.

“I almost wish this could last forever” Alice said.

“Me too” said Robin “but eventually we need to eat the marmalade”.

This excited Alice. The two got to work setting up their picnic. They ate together, drank tea, and shared a few laughs together. Things seemed to be going pretty great. Robin had brought her bow and arrows and showed Alice how to shoot a target on a tree. Alice was pretty good at it. Robin started talking about some of the heroic things she hoped to do.

“Wouldn’t it be great to slay a dragon?” Robin said.

“No!” Alice said, forcefully.

Robin remembered Alice’s fondness for creatures that others saw as monsters.

“Well, only one that is like really dangerous” Robin clarified.

This didn’t make Alice feel much better. It triggered something she couldn’t quite articulate, but it didn’t feel good.

“I need to go home” Alice said.

“Okay, I’ll help you carry the picnic stuff back” Robin said.

“No” Alice said “I think I should be by myself right now”.

“Okay” Robin said, feeling like she had made a mistake and put a damper on the morning. She walked away, angry with herself. How could she be so stupid? She hoped this picnic would end with her first kiss with Alice. Now she wasn’t sure if she’d ever have any kiss with Alice.

**Some Years Earlier In Wonderland**

Alice was in the palace courtyard, looking for the Queen Of Hearts. She wasn’t planning on slaying any creatures, but she was determined to find some way to stop her from terrorizing the people of Wonderland. She saw there was a plate full of tarts sitting on a table. A small child was eyeing it, looking quite hungry.

“Would you like one of those tarts?” Alice asked. The child nodded. Alice took one and handed it to him.

“It’s fine, nobody will miss one tart” she said.

Alice then heard shouting around the corner. She walked towards the excitement and saw a queen playing a game of croquet. The queen was in between rounds, having a glass of wine while standing up. She spotted Alice.

“You there!” The queen said “Don’t just stand there, curtesy, and then introduce yourself”.

Alice curtseyed and said “I am Alice Jones and I’m looking for an antidote to the poison heart”.

“I’ve heard of you” the queen said, with a. Smile like she’d been looking forward to this moment “My name is Cora. I believe, I once knew your father. Killian Jones from the WishRealm, right?”

“That’s right” said Alice “I don’t believe I remember him ever mentioning you”.

“It figures he didn’t tell you the more….unsavoury…parts of his past” Cora said “my own daughter hired him to assassinate me. Can you imagine?”

“That wasn’t very daughterly of her” Alice agreed.

“Walk with me” Cora commanded. She led Alice down through a garden of trees with roses growing on them. All red, though some looked like they had been painted red. Cora continued her story. “Instead he became my ally. We were going to wait for my daughter’s curse to break and then go to the land without magic. He was looking to kill some crocodile. But my daughter failed to cast her curse. I later learned I was living in some realm created by a wish, in the original timeline another version of me had a daughter that managed not to be so inept and actually succeeded in her curse. Somehow I got stuck with the incompetent one. The original version of me got to the land without magic but died there, so I guess I dodged a bullet”.

“What happened to your daughter?” Alice asked.

“Don’t know” Cora said nonchalantly “Your father’s crew took her somewhere far away, and on the way your father went soft and abandoned his life of piracy. I heard that you were the reason”. Cora was perplexed by Hook’s decision but Alice was proud, thanks to her, he was on a better path in life now.

“Yup” said Alice “I guess I’m the reason why he isn’t out assassinating queens. He’s why I’m here actually, I’m looking for…”

“Who is your mother?” Cora interrupted. 

“I haven’t got one” Alice said, angrily thinking about Mother Gothel.

“Everyone has a mother” Cora insisted.

“Well technically somebody birthed me” Alice said “but she did it so she could abandon me, I’ve never considered her my mother. In fact she separated me from my Papa and I’m looking for a way to reverse it so we can be together again”.

Cora laughed. “So your mother has magic?” Cora asked.

“She’s not my mother, but yes” Alice answered.

Cora opened the doors to the palace and walked inside with Alice.

“Well if I teach you, you may find a way to be with your father again, but if you become too powerful, I’ll have to do something about that. Can’t have anyone competing for my crown, do you know how hard it was for me to usurp the White Queen?”

The deeper Alice walked into the palace, the more uneasy she started to feel. She was starting to think she had been naive to come here.

“Let me show you how I maintain my control” Cora said “just in case the people put some idea in your head about breaking it”.

Cora opened the door to a room with a shocking sight. Alice’s eyes widened. To her horror, she was looking at a room full of heads, still alive and conscious heads but separated from their bodies. Some were comfortably on shelves. Others, presumably ones that had done more to get on Cora’s bad side, hung from the ceiling by their hair. Some of them were screaming, warning Alice to get away.

“Oh but you have nothing to worry about” Cora said “these are all criminals, and you’re a sweet and kind young lady”.

This didn’t make Alice feel much safer. Cora closed that door and opened a nearby door to a vault.

“And these” Cora said, walking Alice inside the vault “are the hearts of people I command to do my bidding. I control their will”. Most of the hearts were in boxes, but there was one large one in the middle of the room. Alice had seen pictures of hearts inside anatomy books her father gave her. The one she saw here in Cora’s vault was different. It was bigger, had more chambers, more arteries, and more veins. It was pretty much covered in entrances and exits for blood to come in and out.

“What…is….. that one from?” Alice asked, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

“My Jabberwocky” said Cora “A fierce creature, I couldn’t control Wonderland without taking it as my slave”.

“HEY!” Someone called “A tart has been stolen!”

Alice knew this was her cue to run as far away as she could.

**Some Years Later in Alice’s Home Realm**

Regina came knocking on the door to Dr Facillier’s voodoo shop.

“Regina, I knew you’d come see me eventually” Facillier said, calmly yet cockily. Regina both loved and hated this. She hated the way he always somehow managed to make her start to fall for him.

“Well this isn’t a personal call” Regina said, trying to make sure he didn’t break her.

“The queen sent you?” Facillier asked, as Regina came in.

“Yes!” Regina said, forcefully “and we want you to free Prince Naveen from whichever awful place you have him hidden! Whatever crazy reptile blood or amphibian tongues crazy scheme you’re planning, it needs to stop!”

Facillier gently took Regina’s hand in his, and kissed it. Regina was so tempted to get intimate with him. She knew she had to resist. She pulled her hand away from him.

“Free Naveen!” She demanded.

“No, he is too valuable to me” Facillier said “I”m just as stubborn as you are, Regina”.

“What are you planning with him?” Regina demanded.

“Maybe I can tell you over dinner” Facillier suggested.

Regina was tempted buy the offer but tried hard not to show it.

“Come on, Regina” Facillier said “we can have what we had before, and none of your friends need know”.

“This isn’t over” Regina said as she left. Facillier smiled, looking forward to her return.

**Meanwhile, at Tiana’s Castle**

Robin was helping Henry, her cousin, fix a broken drawer in Lucy’s room.

“You’re a little glum today” Robin observed.

“I can say the same about you” Henry replied.

“Wanna talk about it?” Asked Robin.

“I had a fight with my Mom” Henry said “she’s been a little _too _involved in my life lately”.

“I know that feeling” Robin said “I’ve had that fight with my Mom many times”.

“Well I’ve been holding it in for a while” Henry said “and this morning I sort of blew up”.

“Yeah, I’ve done that” Robin said, guiltily “what you gotta do now is have a calm discussion with her and compromise so hopefully you can avoid it happening again. You gotta make sure to find a way everyone is happy. Give her what she wants while also letting yourself have space”.

“You’ve sure grown up from that teen rebellion stage” Henry said, while Robin handed him a wrench.

“Yeah but apparently not enough” Robin said “I’m worried I screwed things up with Alice today”.

“Uh oh, what did you do?” Asked Henry.

“I’m not even sure” Robin admitted “I was going on about the heroic things I want to do, and when I talked about slaying dragons, I think I offended her. I should have known better, when we met she was passionately protecting a creature people were afraid of”.

“I don’t think it’s over between you two” Henry reassured her “some relationships just take a little more time than others. Like with Ella, it took me a lot of patience before I got my first kiss with her, and now look at us. And you remember my other Mom, Emma, and my stepfather, Hook, it took him tons of patience before he won her over. Just give it time”.

“Thanks” Robin said “I hope you’re right”.

**Meanwhile at Alice’s Cabin**

Rumplestiltskin was visiting Alice. She had been telling him about her date with Robin.

“How did things go all screwy?” Alice lamented “She probably thinks I’m angry with her. I’m not angry, it’s just that talk of slaying creatures sort of…triggered something in me. Oh how do I make her understand?”

“I think it’s time you tell her about what happened to you in Wonderland” Rumplestiltskin advised. Alice nodded in reluctant agreement.

**Some years earlier in Wonderland**

Alice was running from the Queen of Hearts guards. Each had armour resembling a playing card. Each helmet had a number or A for “Ace” and the symbol of their “suit”, while each suit had the corresponding number of symbols on them. The numbers seemed to represent their ranks. When Alice had finally outrun them, she found herself on a giant Chessboard, with a game between white and red pieces in progress.

“Hey get out of the way” a red rook shouted as Alice jumped to the side to let him through.

Out of habit, Alice analyzed the positions of the pieces. She saw a way the white side was one move away from checkmating the red. Without thinking, she shouted “Knight to e7!”

To her surprise, the knight obeyed her and then declared checkmate.

“Who is that giving my pieces commands?” Said a female voice.

Alice was afraid she’d stumbled into trouble again. The White Rabbit appeared again.

“Come Alice” he said “I’m so relieved you haven’t lost your head. I want to introduce you to the rightful ruler of Wonderland”.

Alice followed.

“Hello, I’m the White Queen” said the woman who Alice had just helped win her giant Chess game. She kind of looked like Cora, but younger and purer, and with a pale white face and hair.

**Some years later in Alice’s home realm**

Henry and Ella were getting Lucy ready to go for a walk. Henry began buttoning up her coat.

“Daddy, I can do it myself” Lucy insisted.

When Lucy finished buttoning her coat, Ella tried to tie Lucy’s shoes but she insisted on doing that by herself too. Suddenly, Henry understood how Regina felt. He was proud of Lucy for becoming more independent but simultaneously wanted her to stay his little girl and depend on him. He had always pushed for his own independence, never realizing the perspective of his parents. He hung his head a little.

“She’s getting to be a big girl” Jack observed.

“Yup” Henry said, bittersweetly.

“Fight for your independence” Jack said to Lucy.

Lucy smiled, feeling accomplished.

“Let’s not rush it” said Ella.

As soon as Henry and his family were out the door, Jack went back to his private chambers. He had a drawing of Gretel from when she was younger.

“Gretel, I’m conflicted” he said to the drawing “I wanna do right by our family and make the witch who hurt us pay, plus it’s my job to eliminate threats to the kingdom which I think includes all witches….but the queen won’t agree with me killing Zelena. More importantly, it would ruin my friendship with Henry. He made me a better person. He helped me build the life I have now, I don’t want to throw all that away. But every time I see Zelena I… I feel like I’m obligated to smite her. I just don’t know what to do. I wish you were here to help”.

**Meanwhile, on Zelena’s farm**

Zelena was looking after her farm when she saw an unexpected visitor approach.

“Robin’s Mum?” Alice asked.

“Oh hi, you must be Alice” said Zelena, opening the gate, come on in.

“I’m looking for Robin” Alice said.

“She isn’t home right now” Zelena said “but she’ll be happy to know you dropped by”.

“Even after I ditched her this morning?” Alice asked.

“Oh yes, I heard your morning picnic didn’t quite go as planned” Zelena said “but Robin isn’t upset with you, just worried that she upset you. She really likes you, you know”.

Alice blushed.

“Would you please tell her to come visit me soon?” Alice asked “So I can sort of explain things?”

“Well of course” Zelena said “and I’m really glad I got to meet you. I’m really thankful my daughter found someone like you. Knowing you has been so good for her. She’s become a lot more empathetic and caring. I shouldn’t say too much though, I might embarrass her”.

“I’m happy to have met you too” Alice said with a smile.

**Meanwhile, near Tiana’s Palace**

Hook approached Robin before she could go back home.

“We need to talk” he said.

“Is this the part where you have the protective Dad talk with me?” Asked Robin.

“Yes, I suppose it is” said Hook “I’m obligated to tell you that my daughter really likes you and that you damn well had better not do anything to hurt her, lest you learn what a pirate’s wrath looks like…….but… I don’t think I have too much to worry about with you. I trust you will care for her and not break her heart”.

“You can count on me” Robin said.

**Some years earlier in Wonderland**

“I heard you may be the one who can restore my power, by slaying the Jabberwocky” said the White Queen.

“The Jabberwocky is innocent” Alice told her “the Queen of Hearts has its heart and is controlling it. I saw it”.

“That may be” said the White Rabbit “but the only way to break the Queen Of Hearts’ power is to slay the Jabberwocky”.

“Well then where is this Jabberwocky?” Alice asked “I haven’t seen it anywhere”.

“Come now, Alice, you play Chess” said the White Queen “do you think the Queen of Hearts would have the key to her power out in the open where anyone can attack?”

“No” replied Alice “I suppose she must have it somewhere out of reach of those who oppose her”.

“That’s right” said the White Queen “We think she has formed an alliance with Time. There are places throughout Wonderland with time pockets that are hard to enter, where people are trapped in the past. We suspect the Jabberwocky hides in those”.

“And you want me to go back in time and find it?” Alice inquired.

“Nobody wants to make you do it if you don’t want to” the White Rabbit said.

“Can you help me find a cure for my papa’s poison heart?” Asked Alice.

“I do not know of an antidote for that” said the White Queen “But I know of someone else who came here looking for it. A woman by the name of Cecelia. I haven’t seen her in years though, we think she’s in a time loop inside the infinite maze. Trapped in eternal tea time”.

“Not the worst time to be trapped in” observed Alice “How can I find this tea party? How does one enter a time loop?”

“With this” The White Queen said, with a smile of relief that Alice was on board with it. She handed Alice a pocket watch.

“The watch is moving backwards” Alice observed.

“That is how it will allow you to enter the time loop when you find it” explained the White Queen “and one more thing, if you are to slay the Jabberwocky..”

“I won’t if I can help it” Alice interrupted “I will try to find another way”

“Fine” said the White Queen “but to survive an encounter with the Jabberwocky, you’ll need to use your Chess skills to answer this question: how to do get in a position to catch an adversary without them being able to catch you?”

**Some years later in Alice’s Realm**

Regina was pacing, trying to decide what to do about Dr. Facillier. Even though he was still evil, she still somehow liked him and felt tempted to have a clandestine romance, but would that be betraying her family and friends once again? Suddenly, Rumplestiltskin appeared.

“Your favourite mentor is back” said Rumple “to probably save you from yourself yet again”.

“What makes you think I need saving?” Regina asked defensively.

“Sometimes I think you just can’t help yourself” Rumple said “you spend years secretly training an enemy of your son, then while she’s out of your life, up north searching for ingredients to follow in your misguided footsteps, you find another beast to try and tame. You think if you date Dr Facillier you can somehow change him. I assure you, he is not that easily redeemable. He is as incorrigible as you or me, so before you go in thinking this will go any differently than your friendship with Drizella did, get a reality check”.

“You’re right” Regina reluctantly admitted “He won’t change unless he chooses to, and I won’t convince him by giving in to what he wants. But I may have another way”.

“I hope you know what you are doing” replied Rumple.

**Meanwhile, at Tiana’s Palace**

Henry was in the courtyard, playing with Lucy. He had built a miniature playground for her here, with a swings set, slide, and money bars. He was beginning to teach her how to sword fight, with wooden swords, but she was a little young to handle her little wooden sword well. She swiped at his leg and got a good hit.

“The force is strong with you” he said, encouragingly.

“Daddy, move your foot” Lucy said, spying something interesting. Henry obeyed. Under his foot was a sparkling rock. Lucy picked it up. Henry bent down to inspect it with her.

“Go show Mommy” he told her, so she walked over to Ella.

Hook walked up to Henry. “I remember teaching my daughter to handle a sword” Hook said “with wooden ones just like these”.

“They grow up fast, don’t they?” Said Henry.

“Aye, don’t I know it” said Hook “Cherish these moments, Henry”.

“Yup” Henry said “one day she’ll be going off on her own like I did, and I won’t know how to let go”.

“Aye” Hook said, solemnly “you gotta teach her everything you can, so she is ready when she has to be on her own”.

**Some years earlier in Wonderland**

Alice found a table filled with empty chairs and teacups. Figuring this must be the place where Cecilia was trapped in time, she used the backwards running watch to enter the time loop. Thankfully there was no Jabberwocky, yet. There were several people, and a march hare, sitting around drinking tea.

“Oh dear, a newcomer” said the hare, in a concerned tone.

“I’m looking for Cecelia” said Alice.

“Here I am” said a young woman “come sit”.

“No room!” Screamed the hare.

“Nonsense, there’s plenty of room” said Cecelia, pulling out a chair for Alice to sit in.

As Alice sat down, Cecelia told her story. How she had a loving husband named Marcus, daughter name Ella, and two stepdaughters, but she had had to leave her family and come to Wonderland because she was poisoned with the mushroom and couldn’t be around her family. She knew her husband was looking for her, because of her pendant that glowed for him, but was staying hidden for his sake.

“I’m sorry” Cecilia said “but I have not found an antidote either”.

“That’s an awful thing to go through” Alice said, empathetically “if I find an antidote, I will try and find a way to share it with you”.

“Tis unlikely” said the Mad Hatter, sadly.

“My name is Jefferson” he said, shaking hands with Alice across the table “I’ve been here a long time trying to build a portal with my hat. I come from the same WishRealm as the Queen Of Hearts. Her daughter tricked me into coming here with her. I didn’t know she intended to trap me. Now I’m separated from my little girl and I feel like I’m at fault for leaving her behind”. Tears came streaming down his face.

“Oh, how horrid of the queen’s daughter” said Alice “A witch did something like that to my papa. It’s not your fault, it’s hers”.

“None of us are ever getting outta here” huffed the March hare, cynically. He had been there long enough he resigned himself to his fate “the Jabberwocky, it attacks frequently and kills at least one of use every time”.

Alice was about to ask what the Jabberwocky looked like, when it came out of the sky and the no longer needed to ask. It was long, dragonlike, with wings, and breathed fire. Alice and the others ducked under the table as the Jabberwocky breathed fire at them.

**Some years later in Alice’s realm**

Regina went back to Facillier’s voodoo shop.

“I knew you’d return” Facillier said, cockily “Come to take me up on the offer for dinner?”

“NO” Regina said firmly “not unless you give back Prince Naveen”.

“Come now, Regina, you would never have agreed to such a thing when you were a villain”.

“Well I have changed” Regina said “love for my son and other people made me give up my evil ways, and you could give up yours if you really wanted to. So here’s the deal: release Naveen and I might go out with you, keep him for your evil schemes and I won’t be back any time soon. I will not make the same mistake again, I will not carry on another secret friendship with an enemy of my son. So take your pick, it’s Naveen or me”.

“Must you be so hasty?” Faciller asked.

“Naveen or me” Regina repeated, forcefully, her hands on the table in front of him.

“Then I choose to keep Naveen captive” said Facilier.

“So you choose power and evil schemes over me” Regina said, with a tear in her eye “let me know if you ever change your mind”. She left, disappointed and angry.

**Meanwhile, at Alice’s House**

Alice answered the door to find Robin.

“Hey Tower Girl” Robin said “my Mom told me you wanted to see me”.

“Yes” Alice said, gesturing for Robin to come in “this is difficult for me, but I want to explain what made me withdraw earlier”.

Robin sat down to listen.

“I have a friend who always tells me all magic comes with a price” Alice began “well I’ve learned the hard way that so does heroism. I’ve slain a dragon, or something like one, and it wasn’t the triumphant, glamorous, feat you imagine.

**Some years earlier in Wonderland**

“It can’t control itself” Alice said to the other tea-party goers “the queen has its heart”.

“Probably” replied Jefferson “but that doesn’t make it any less dangerous”.

Cecelia, Jefferson, and others valiantly fought the Jabberwocky. Some followed its circular pattern of attack, some went the opposite direction and tried to slay it head on. As more people died, even Alice realized fighting was her only option. Eventually, everybody at the tea party died, including Jefferson and Cecelia. Soon it was just Alice and her sword.

“How to get in position to catch your opponent without them being in position to catch you” Alice muttered aloud to herself, finally getting it several deaths too late “when you move a rook into position to catch another rook, the other rook is able to strike first. But if you put a bishop in position to catch a rook, the rook can’t catch that bishop. The only way to threaten a queen without it being able to strike back, is with a knight. You can only threaten a Chess piece with a piece that moves in a different pattern. I have to move in a different pattern than the Jabberwocky”.

Instead of following or directly opposing the Jabberwocky’s predictable circle movement, Alice began jumping between three points, like a triangle. Soon she was able to cross paths with the Jabberwocky and slice off its head. Suddenly she was transported back outside the time loop. The Tweedles and White Rabbit congratulated and thanked her for breaking the Queen of Hearts’ power. Alice shed a tear.

**Some years later, in Alice’s home**

Alice had just recounted her story to Robin, and was now shedding more tears.

“The Jabberwocky didn’t deserve to die” Alice said “nor did all those people I was too late to save. If I had figured things out sooner, maybe they could have been reunited with their children. I wish I could have found a way to save them, and the Jabberwocky too. I saved Wonderland from the Queen of Hearts, but it came at a cost. I still want you to pursue heroism. It is one of the things I love about you, but I just want you to be prepared for the fact that it is more serious than you realize. It’s not always glorious, sometimes it’s traumatic”.

“I had no idea” Robin said, sadly. Alice cried. Robin embraced her and calmed her. Alice rested her head on Robin’s shoulder and sat in Robin’s lap.

“Let it out” Robin said “you did the best you could. We can’t save everybody, but you’ve definitely saved me”.

Alice lifted her head up, so she was eye to eye with Robin.

“The moment is right” Alice declared.

Robin and Alice finally shared their first kiss.

**Meanwhile, at Tiana’s Palace**

Regina had just returned from seeing Dr. Facillier.

“Just in time to help put Lucy to bed” Ella said when she saw Regina arrive.

“You sure you want me to?” Asked Regina.

“Yeah, come on” said Henry.

Once Lucy was asleep, it was time for a conversation.

“I’m sorry I’ve been overbearing lately” said Regina.

“I’m sorry I blew up at you” Henry said “it would be better if I had been more honest about my feelings sooner, instead of letting them blow up. Anyway, we understand your perspective a little better now. As Lucy becomes more independent, now I get what it is like for a parent. I’m proud of Lucy but simultaneously kind of wish she could need me forever”.

“I don’t have any good parents left in my life” said Ella “so I am grateful to have a good mother-in-law, even if I may not always show it”.

“I appreciate that” said Regina “from now on, if I overstep my boundaries, tell me right away”.

“I think we can work with that” Henry said with a smile.

**Some years earlier in Wonderland**

The kingdom celebrated Alice’s triumph over the Queen of Hearts. The White Queen had taken back her castle. She had Alice in her throne room to present Alice with a reward.

“As a reward for breaking the Queen of Hearts power, I present you this” said the White Queen, handing Alice a small box.

“It is a collection of magic beans that can take you to other realms” the queen explained “maybe you will find that antidote you are looking for”.

“I’m not sure I deserve a reward” Alice said “but if there is a chance it will reunite me with my Papa, I will take it. Thank-you”.

**Some years later in Alice’s realm**

Jack went at night to visit Dr Facillier’s voodoo shop.

“A royal captain of the guard” Facillier observed with amusement “to what do I own the pleasure”.

“I need help” Jack said “I need to suppress my urge to kill my best friend’s aunt”.

“I can give you that” Facillier said “but you won’t remember this conversation”.

“Fine” said Jack.

“Sign on the dotted line” Facillier said, handing Jack a contract.

Jack signed. Facillier gave him a potion, which he drank. 

“One more thing” said Facillier “one day, when it suits my interests, I will awaken you and your urges to kill witches will no longer be suppressed. They will all come rushing back”.

Jack looked horrified. Facillier laughed. 

**Meanwhile, in another part of the forest**

“Hello Crocodile” Hook said, approaching Rumplestiltskin with a sword.

“Hello, counterpart of my former nemesis” said Rumple “to what do I owe this?”

“I just want you to stay away from my daughter” said Hook “I don’t want her caught up in your dark one games, I plan to write to her to warn her away from you”.

Rumple looked sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack/Hansel/Nick will not appear in any more chapters, but if you want to see what I think he got up to in the afterlife, check out another fic of mine, Dante's Underworld. 
> 
> Stay tuned for next chapter, taking place between The Guardian and Flower Child, Facillier must choose once again between his evil ways and his affection for Regina, while flashbacks show how they met and what drove them apart the first time. Meanwhile, Jacinda and Henry ponder whether Lucy has inherited any harmful traits from Nick, and Rogers tries to stay one step ahead of Eloise in her evil schemes.


	13. Dig A Little Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samdi is faced with a choice about how much he cares for Regina. Flashbacks reveal how they first met and why they broke up. Meanwhile, in present day, Rogers worries about how to protect Tilly from Eloise's cult, while Henry and Jacinda try to figure out if they need to worry about Lucy having inherited psychopathic tendencies from Nick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place between The Guardian and Flower Child. The flashbacks are set after Snow met David and before he almost married Abigail. I also figure it is around when Rumplestiltskin was dealing with Jekyll and Hyde but I don't have him explicitly say so because it would be out of character to tell Regina his personal business.
> 
> Since it has now been several months since it was published, I will take this opportunity to remind readers of changes I made to canon back in chapter 4. In this fic, the reason Henry will die if the curse breaks is that Drizella using Regina's blood created a sort of debt so the one Regina loves will die if it is broken. This chapter resolves that plot point.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as The Evil Queen/Roni, Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Jacinda, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, Mekia Cox as Sabine, and Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Weaver. Hypothetically guest starring Rose Reynolds as Tilly, Tierra Skovbye and Margot, Daniel Francis as Samdi/Dr Facillier, Jeff Pierre as Drew, Tony Perez as Henry (Regina's father), and Noah Bean as Daniel****

**A Long Time Ago in The Enchanted Forest**

The Evil Queen, Regina, was about to finally capture her nemesis, Snow White. The guards, in their black armour, had surrounded a cave where they expected to find Snow White. The Evil Queen was behind them, laughing evilly, read to gloat about finally capturing Snow White. But suddenly, a haze of green smoke surrounded them. Regina and some of the guards sneezed. When they came out of the haze, they saw, not Snow White, but a man in a tuxedo and top hat looking proud. He had set up shop in the cave, with voodoo dolls, crystal balls, tarot cards, and other magical things Regina had never seen and only vaguely had heard of. Regina was enraged. She entered the cave and got in the man’s face.

“Who the Hell are you!?” She demanded.

“Dr. Facillier, at your service” he said, calmly, as though he were greeting an expected dinner guest. He tried to take her hand and kiss it, but she refused to allow it.

“Where is Snow White? The girl that was just here!” She demanded, more exasperated.

“I gave her safe passage to the other side of the mountain” he informed her.

“Why did you let her get away?!” Regina asked furiously.

“She offered me a good deal” Dr. Facillier said “In her desperation, she gave me what I needed”.

“Well that’s the last mistake you’ll ever make” Regina declared, putting her hand inside Dr. Facillier’s chest. She tried to rip out his heart, but it would not budge.

“A protection spell!” Regina acknowledged indignantly, as though it were an insult that he would dare protect himself from having his heart ripped out.

“Oh come now, Your Majesty, I bet you have a protection spell on your heart. Why should I not take the same level of precaution?”

This infuriated Regina even more.

“You will pay for costing me my revenge!” She declared.

Facillier was very attracted to the Evil Queen.

“I can think of a few ways I can pay” he said, gently stroking her hand.

Regina didn’t know what to do with a person who had no fear of her. She was completely off guard.

“What are you even doing in my kingdom?” She demanded.

“Your kingdom happens to have what I need” he replied “ingredients for an immortality potion. Including blood of royalty” He showed her a talisman he had filled with Snow’s blood “This is as much as I could take from her for now, but I will need more. Are you of royal blood, by chance?”

“My grandfather is King Xavier” Regina replied “but I am not in direct line for his throne. I married into my current position. Unwillingly, I might add”. She didn’t know why she told Facillier about the unwilling part. It was such a personal thing to tell him. What was this influence he was having on her?

“I see” said Facillier “I’m part royal myself on my mother’s side, but far too distantly for it to matter anymore. My spell will only work within a firstborn royal bloodline”.

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint” Regina said sarcastically, then turned her back on him.

“Maybe we can work together” Facillier offered “we both want something from Snow White”.

Regina was unsure what she was feeling. She both wanted to tell him to buzz off and wanted wanted to agree to work with him.

“Well if you can make yourself useful” she said “give it a try”.

**Many Years Later in Seattle**

Samdi was in his apartment, pondering his Tarot cards. Pondering a choice he was trying to make. There was a sudden knock on the door. He got up and answered. There stood Weaver at the door.

“Detective, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Samdi asked, as though he and Weaver were friends.

“I want you to stop trying to steal my dagger” Weaver said “Tilly, being the guardian, unconsciously took it to protect it from you and it’s in danger of destroying her life too”.

“Well I’m sorry but a man has needs” Samdi said.

“Needs!” Weaver repeated, dismissively “I think you’re confusing what you want with what you need”.

“Needs, wants, same thing” Samdi said.

“I once thought I needed the dagger too” said Weaver “but what I really needed was love and family. If you ever do become the dark one, mark my words, you will come to regret it. What you _need _is to put away notions of immortality and find something deeper to care about. Regina, she could really fall in love with you if you would allow it, but you keep throwing it away for senseless pursuits”.

“I need that dagger” Samdi insisted “then I will have all the time in the world for other things”.

“You think that” Weaver said “everyone starts out thinking the dagger won’t destroy their relationships. Well, good day” and with that, he left.

**Meanwhile in Jacinda’s apartment**

Henry and Jacinda were discussing the blood test that apparently revealed Henry to be Lucy’s father. Lucy was at school and Sabine was at work. Henry and Jacinda were alone.

“Okay, Henry” Jacinda said “I know what that test says, but lab results are wrong sometimes. I’m just not ready to deal with the possibility right now that you’re Lucy’s dad. I need us to put a pin in that, just for now. Based on my memories of his reality, Nick was Lucy’s father and he also turned out to be a serial killer. Before I can look at the idea that my memories are false; I need to deal with the fact that who I know to be Lucy’s father, was a psychopath. I mean if she has his genes, what does that say about her? Could she be susceptible to the kind of issues he had?”

“Okay” Henry said “We’ll deal with this first. Maybe we can get her checked out by a professional”.

“I can’t afford many sessions with a professional” Jacinda pointed out “we need to take inventory first of what possible warning signs there are of something wrong with her and have an informed idea of what we want a professional to look at”.

“Well we are at a disadvantage” Henry said “neither of us, nor anyone we know, was able to tell that Nick had anything wrong with him”.

“But we weren’t looking for anything wrong with Nick” Jacinda said “now that we are looking, hopefully we can solve any problems with Lucy before it gets serious”.

“Alright” Henry said “let’s summarize what we know. She likes fairy tales”.

“Oh my gosh!” Jacinda gasped “she thinks your book is real, and so did Nick and he used it as reason to kill people. What if she inherited his delusional thinking?” Her stress was increasing.

“Let’s not lose our heads” Henry warned “children are imaginative. This does not mean anything for sure. It is a possible concern but we have to be calm and rational about it”.

“Lucy is manipulative sometimes” Jacinda said.

“True” said Henry “but so was I at her age”.

Jacinda tried to relax herself. She lay her head on Henry’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here to help me through this” she said.

**Meanwhile, at the police station**

Weaver and Rogers were looking at useful things they had gotten from Nick’s apartment.

“You did a commendable job finding the serial killer” Weaver said “and now we even have his hit list. Do you know why that’s important?”

Rogers knew Weaver must be testing him in some way. He tried hard to think why Nick’s hit list would still be important information with Nick dead.

“He was targeting people he believed were part of a cult” Rogers said slowly.

“I believe only some of his victims and intended victims were cult members” Weaver said “some were merely alternates who may be recruited to replace those he killed”.

Rogers and Weaver looked at the list together and recapped what they knew. Nick had first killed the doctor, then the waitress, then the baker. His next intended target was Ivy Belfrey, but she had safely left town to avoid him. Nick instead moved onto his next target, and killed the scientist, then went for Kelly West.

“Kelly isn’t in the cult” Rogers said “I spoke to her before she went back to San Fransisco, she knew of the cult but I believe she was not involved”.

“I quite agree” Weaver said. This reassured Rogers. He suspected Weaver knew things he wasn’t telling him, so if Weaver agreed with him, he probably knew what he was talking about.

“The rest of the women on the list are either in the cult, or targets for Eloise to recruit” Rogers surmised “Eloise herself is the last name on the list, Nick wanted to save the main target for last”.

“And now that we no longer have to protect them form Nick, we may have to protect them from Eloise” Weaver said. Rogers nodded.

“Now is the part you aren’t going to like” Weaver said “there is one more name on the back of the list….one who I believe Eloise will try to recruit…someone you and I both care for deeply”.

“Tilly!” Rogers said, his eyes widening in horror “but she would never get mixed up in the cult, you told me they murdered her father”.

“Indeed” Weaver said “but Eloise is still dangerous and manipulative, do not let your guard down”.

**A long time ago in the Enchanted Forest**

Facillier was living with Regina in the palace. She hoped this would enable her to keep her eye on him in case he was up to anything that would get in her way. Keeping an eye on him was tricky though. She suspected he was getting away with nefarious things right under her nose. Any time she tried to question it, he had an annoying way of charming her. She contemplated this in the garden, tending to her apple tree. Facillier came out to the garden to see her.

“Good evening, my Queen” Facillier said “and what a lovely evening it is for a lovely queen”.

“What have you been up to?” Regina demanded, trying not to fall for his charm “I see all

This mysterious voodoo magic in your room every time I walk by and you haven’t told me what most of it does, but I’m supposed to trust that you’re trying to track Snow White. And why have my servants been corresponding with King George’s servants? I stopped trade with him ages ago”.

“I was gathering information” Facillier explained “I thought her majesty would like to know, King George’s son who Snow White likes….not really King George’s son. He is being forced to marry Midas’ daughter and George will kill him if he fails”.

“Useful knowledge for a later time” Regina acknowledged “but I wish you would run things by me before doing them”.

“Is her majesty angry?” Facillier asked, flouting his charisma as usual.

“Always” replied Regina, looking away from him and at her apple tree.

“I come bearing gifts” Facillier said, placing a necklace around Regina’s neck. She looked at the pendant around her neck with an almost happy feeling.

“What does this tree mean to you?” Facillier inquired.

“I used to have one like it in my childhood home” she said. She had not told anyone this since her mother tried to set her up with a man who pretended to be her soulmate. “There was a stable boy I used to meet under it”.

Facillier took Regina’s hands in his. “This stable boy must have been a remarkable man, to be worthy of a woman like you” Facillier said. In spite of herself, Regina spontaneously began to kiss Facillier.

**Many years later, in Seattle**

Roni was washing the bar tables when Weaver appeared before her, almost as if by magic.

“I thought I told you we’re through!” Roni said angrily “and before you commence trying to get me stop seeing Facillier, _he _tried to help me save Henry and _you _sabotaged that chance. So if I have to choose sides in your little feud, I’m probably gonna choose him”.

“Don’t you see how he manipulates you?” Asked Weaver, brushing aside her attempts to send him away “it’s been like this since you met him and you’re falling for it all over again. He tells you just enough to keep you trusting him and holds back just enough to keep you attracted to his mysteriousness. And you’re falling for it. I expected better from you”.

Roni lay down her washcloth to channel more energy into her anger. “I’m really not interested in what you expect from me anymore!” She said “you think he’s manipulative but he isn’t the one who played a long con to use my negative emotions to cast a dark curse”. She picked her washcloth back up. “Not that I’m accusing anyone in particular” she added sarcastically.

“Regina, please…” Weaver started to say but Roni was now behind the bar grabbing her bat to threaten him with.

“If I’d been smart back when I first met him, maybe I should have chosen him over you the first time” she said, threatening to swing the bat at him “now get out of my bar before I have you arrest yourself for trespassing!”

**Meanwhile at Jacinda’s apartment**

Lucy arrived home from school, in her usual talkative mood. She told Henry and Jacinda about her school day while she went and poured herself a glass of milk. After drinking it, she was hungry. She got some cheese from the fridge. She was talking about how nice it was to have Henry around, as she took a knife from the drawer to cut her cheese. Henry saw that the knife made Jacinda irrationally nervous.

“Let me cut that for you” Jacinda insisted.

“Okay” Lucy said, thinking nothing of it.

“Hey can I use the computer?” Lucy asked, while Jacinda cut her cheese “I wanna play this online game called Slaughter Race”.

Jacinda looked at Henry. Henry moved his eyes in a way that said “Let her” and so Jacinda said yes. Lucy went into the bedroom to play on the computer.

“Slaughter Race?” Jacinda said to Henry once Lucy was out of earshot and Henry had stood up so they were face to face.

“Come on” Henry said “You don’t seriously buy into the idea that violent games predict violence? Besides, I’ve heard cool things about that game. Did you know it has a character from Sugar Rush in it?”

“And from whom did you hear cool things about Slaughter Race?” Asked Jacinda.

Henry hung his head when he remembered who had told him about the game. “From….Nick” he answered slowly.

“Uh-huh” Jacinda said, as if to say I told you so.

“Alright” Henry said “we won’t stop her from playing it, but we’ll watch her play and we’ll ask questions”.

“Alright, deal” said Jacinda. They both made their way to the bedroom to watch Lucy play.

**Later, at Roni’s**

Margot was teaching Tilly how to thumb-wrestle.

“This is fun” Tilly said.

“What’s really fun is when you beat a bunch of strong men who underestimate you at it” Margot said.

Tilly giggled.

**Meanwhile, across town**

Rogers was out on patrol when he was paged by the Desk Sargent.

“Eloise Gardener was spotted near your address, Detective” the Desk Sargent warned. Rogers’ heart sunk with fear that Eloise would do something to Tilly. He was glad he had bought walkie-talkies for himself and Tilly in case of emergencies, since she couldn’t afford a cellphone. He called Tilly on the walkie-talkie.

“Where are you?” Rogers asked, frantically.

“At Roni’s with Margot” Tilly answered.

“Good! Stay there!” Rogers exclaimed “I’ll explain later!” Then he headed for his apartment.

**Many Years Earlier in the Enchanted Forest**

The Evil Queen awoke in her bed, alongside Dr Facillier.

“Lovely to see you this morning, my queen” said Dr Facillier. They kissed.

“Yes” Regina said, a little shy “you bested back to your chambers now though, while I get ready for the day”.

“Of course, my queen” Facillier said, kissing Regina’s hand before he left the room.

Regina sat in front of her dresser and contemplated what had just happened. Was she really falling for someone new? She had tried so hard not to let that happen. It almost felt like betraying Daniel. She started to put on the necklace Facillier gave her, then she saw the ring Daniel had given her and picked it up. She wondered what Daniel would say to her now. She imagined him standing in front of her.

“How is he?” the imaginary Daniel asked “Does this witch doctor make you as happy as I did?”

Regina had tears in her eyes.

“Nobody could ever mean to me what you did” Regina insisted.

“I certainly didn’t picture you with a trickster like him” she imagined Daniel saying “but you were always full of surprises”.

“Nothing will ever get in the way of my avenging your death” Regina said, determined to bury her feelings “Snow White will pay dearly for her crimes”.

“If revenge will make you happy” said Daniel “but I bet Facillier can make you happy too”.

Regina clutched Daniel’s ring. She felt so torn between her loyalty to Daniel and to her goal of avenging his death, vs her feelings for Dr. Facillier that she couldn’t seem to escape. She put on Facillier’s necklace but also Daniel’s ring. Someone came knocking.

“Come in” Regina said, as the imaginary Daniel vanished. In came her father, Henry. He seemed happy.

“Regina, I’m so happy for you that you are finding love again” he said.

Regina gave him an angry look. “So I shared a bed with Facillier. I also did with the huntsman and it didn’t mean a thing”.

“But this did” Henry said confidently “I’ve seen the way you and Dr. Facillier look at each other. He isn’t exactly who I would have picked for you, but maybe you can find happiness and put all this revenge business behind you”.

Regina was angry. If anyone but her father said this to her, they would be dead soon. How dare he suggest she put her love for Daniel behind her.

“I will NEVER put aside my quest for vengeance!” Regina declared “Facillier is merely a tool to help me along”.

Her father was sad to hear her say this, though he knew she had feelings for Facillier, she still wasn’t giving up her anger towards Snow White. He wished she would realize how much she was hurting herself.

**Many years later in Seattle**

Rogers entered his apartment, gun ready to shoot if he saw Eloise. He looked around and then saw her climbing out of a window, leaving a bunch of flowers behind. She had clearly wanted him to know she had been there. She was taunting him. He felt himself nearly have a heart attack. He couldn’t take much more of the cult/coven drama. He sat down, breathing heavily. He desperately needed some way to protect Tilly. He had only known her for such a short time, yet he felt a fatherly need to keep her safe.

**Meanwhile in Jacinda’s apartment**

Sabine came home and immediately went to make herself a peanut butter and jam sandwich. Henry and Jacinda were both on the couch. Sabine nodded at Henry to show she noticed him and then proceeded to talk about work.

“So Drew was supposed to work today but his secret partner Mr. Samdi is apparently involved in sketchy stuff and so Drew went and got himself arrested somehow. I tell you if he doesn’t get in line, there is gonna be some bloodshed” Sabine said.

Henry and Jacinda both looked up in horror at the word bloodshed.

“What?” Said Sabine “It’s a figure of speech”.

“We’re a little paranoid today” Henry said.

“Yeah, since we found out Nick was a serial killer, we’re on the lookout for signs of problems with Lucy” Jacinda explained.

Sabine laughed.

“You’re worried Lucy is a psycho?” Sabine asked rhetorically, chuckling. “Well she did slay y’all in Checkers”.

“It’s not funny, Sabine” Jacinda said.

“I get your concern” Sabine said, more seriously “but if you ry to look for signs on your own, you’re just gonna work yourself up. Oh no, she’s wearing odd socks! Call the cops, she put sugar in the saltshaker. You can’t spend all your time looking for problems”.

“Maybe she’s right” said Henry “none of us know wha to even look for. Maybe we can get Rogers to give us a professional opinion later”.

“You’re both right” Jacinda admitted “I need to stop freaking myself out”.

**Later, at Belle Notte Restaurant**

Roni and Samdi sat across a table form each other, a vase full of petunias in the middle.

“This has been a lovely evening” Roni said. She and Samdi clanked their wine glasses together.

“I’m glad we can still find common ground even with your change in alignment” Samdi said.

“You like me whether I’m good or evil?” Roni asked.

“I see a part of you that transcends all that” said Samdi “a part of you that is constant”.

“Do you see that in yourself?” Asked Roni “can you become good and still be you?”

Samdi went silent. He didn’t want to give up his evil ways, as much as he liked Regina and respected her change to good.

“Surely our relationship can transcend it” he said after some hesitation “what we have is about more than good vs evil”.

“We’ve always played games with each other” Roni said “can’t we ever be on the same page? Can’t you dig a little deeper and find it in your heart to change?”

**Many Years Earlier in the Enchanted Forest**

Regina and Dr. Facillier sat at the castle dining table and clanked their wine glasses together.

“To another successful purge on a village” Regina said.

“It was inspiring, the way you struck fear into them by burning down houses with your fireballs” Facillier said.

“And the way you used voodoo on them was delicious” Regina said.

“I’m glad you wore the necklace I made you” Facillier said.

Suddenly, a rash grew on Facillier’s arm, resembling Chicken Pox. His arm started jolting uncontrollably. Regina laughed evilly.

“What is this?” Facillier demanded.

“I spiked some of the items in my vault” Regina said “consider that rash your punishment for stealing items from my vault for your immortality potion”.

Faciller looked horrified, but impressed.

“Didn’t think I knew, did you?” Regina said “Next time, don’t go behind my back. The antidote is in the orchard, go get it”.

“Yes, my queen” Facillier said, admiring Regina’s trick against him. He kissed her on his way out of the dining area.

After he left, Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared in front of Regina. He was not happy to see his protege in a relationship.

“I leave you alone for a few weeks and here you are falling for some witch doctor” Rumplestiltskin lamented.

“I’m not falling for him” Regina said “he’s just another toy to play around with”.

“You keep telling yourself that, dearie” said Rumple “but one day you’re gonna wake up and wonder where your anger has gone, you will have lost your passion for vengeance”.

“Never” Regina insisted.

“Then prove it” Rumple said “get rid of him. He’s going to leave anyway once he gets what he wants”.

“No he won’t” Regina said, defensively “he’ll stick around for me”.

“Well then you must choose” Rumple said “I cannot help you get your revenge while you’re distracted by some fleeting romance. Him or me? I can always help you chase him away!”

“Fine!” Regina said, reluctantly “I guess he can’t stick around here forever”.

**Many years later in Seattle**

Tilly was now sitting by herself at Roni’s. Margot was busy with customers. Rogers walked into the place, without a word, and hugged Tilly.

“Oh” Tilly said. She hadn’t been expecting that. “It’s good to see you too, Detective”.

“I’m so happy you’re safe” he said, still embracing her. 

“Thanks” said Tilly “not sure why I wouldn’t be”.

“Eloise” he said, releasing her form the hug “she is dangerous, be cautious”.

“I’m not going to get involved with some cult leader” Tilly reassured him.

“She can be tricky” Rogers said “whatever you do, don’t fall for her tricks”.

**Meanwhile in Jacinda’s apartment**

Henry and Jacinda were both tired from a long day of staying home a fretting about Lucy. Henry was getting ready to go home.

“Neither of us went to work today” Henry pointed out.

“Oh, I’m sorry” said Jacinda “I kept you here all day”.

“Don’t worry about it” said Henry “You needed me more than Swyft’s passengers did”.

“Thank-you for all you’ve done for us” Jacinda said “Biology or no, you are more a Dad to Lucy than Nick was”.

Henry smiled. Lucy came in from outside. 

“Mom, Henry” she said “I found abird with a hurt wing. Can we take it to a vet?”

Henry and Jacinda both smiled. Lucy sure didn’t seem like a potential psychopath.

“Henry can take you” Jacinda said.

“Yes” said Henry “You and I haven’t hung out together in a long time”.

Henry and Lucy went out the door. Jaicnda smiled. All seemed right.

**Meanwhile at the police station**

Samdi came to visit Drew in a holding cell.

“You gotta get me outta here” Drew said.

“Why should I help you?” Asked Samdi “you were trying to escape from me. I should punish you”.

“Punish away” said Drew, feeling a new sense of courage. “You know” he continued “I once asked you whether we would be on the side of good or evil, and I’m still not sure you’ve made up your mind, man. You’re just on your own side. You claim to care about Regina but you can’t really commit to anything. I bet the magic you gave her didn’t have much chance of saving Henry at all”.

“I do care about Regina” Samdi insisted, though he hadn’t expected to be challenged like this “but you know as well as I how ruthless those on the other side are. The way Drizella cast the curse came with a debt. If it breaks, Regina will lose who she loves. I cannot change that”.

“So you just pretend to try and help her” Drew scoffed “Man, if you had any gumption you’d take a side and do something for others”.

“How dare you question me, little man!” Said Samdi.

“I’m tired of sucking up to you” sad Drew “someone needs to tell it like it is. You’re so unpredictable, man. If I dig deeper, will anything be there?”

“You watch yourself, little man” Samdi said, trying not to show Drew had gotten to him in any way. Then he left.

**Many Years Ago in the Enchanted Forest**

Dr Facillier was in the castle orchard, tending to his rash, when Rumplestiltskin appeared.

“Who are you?” Facillier asked.

Rumplestiltskin introduced himself “Rumplestiltskin, Dark One, and close associate of the Evil Queen. Also the man who can Gove you what you want”. An assortment of potion ingredients appeared in his hands. “Everything you need for that immortality potion of yours, IF you go back to your own realm”.

“Why are you offering me this?” Facillier asked, suspiciously.

“Simple” replied Rumple “I am playing a long con where I eventually need Regina to sacrifice the thing she loves most. I know if you become that thing, you will never allow yourself to be sacrificed”.

“And you think offering me this will jus make me leave?” Facillier inquired.

“But of course” said Rumple with a giggle “men who seek immortality don’t allow themselves to get sidetracked easily”.

**Later**

Regina came out to the orchard to see Facillier, but they both looked at each other differently than before. It was time to break each other’s hearts.

“I need to go back to my own realm” Facillier said, with his back turned to Regina.

“It’s just as well, you were outgrowing your usefulness” Regina said, insincerely.

“Did your imp friend tell you to say that?” Facillier asked.

“What do you know of Rumplestiltskin?” Regina asked, surprised.

“That he is using you for his own gain” said Dr Facillier “but if his needs align with yours, I guess it’s alright by you”.

“My dealings with the dark one are my business” Regina said matter-of-factly.

“We are much alike” said Facillier, turning to face Regina “we only keep around those who are of use to us. I guess that means we are finished with each other”.

“I suppose it does” said Regina “I only kept you around as a means to an end. Love was never on my agenda”. She didn’t really mean it. It was sort of true when they first started but now he meant something more to her. She just didn’t want to show it now that he was leaving.

Facillier was hurt and wanted to hurt Regina back. He used magic to pull the necklace he had given her off of her neck. “I guess you won’t be needing this anymore” he said. Regina put her hand on her neckline. She was sad but refused to show it.

“So long Doctor” she said.

Inside the castle, Regina’s father waited to comfort her. He offered her a hug. In spite of her desire to never show weakness, just this once she leaned on her father’s shoulders to shed a few tears.

**Many years later in Seattle**

Samdi sat in his office. In front of him were ritual items, such as Tarot cards, candles, a ouija board, potions, and voodoo dolls of himself and Henry.

“Friends on the other side” he said. In response a wind howled and a shadow appeared before him.

“They say I never choose right” Samdi said “that my caring for Regina isn’t enough to change me. But I have dug a little deeper and seen the light. I can sacrifice what I want, so that Regina can get what she needs”. He drank a potion and did a ritualistic hand wave over the implements in front of him. “I know that if Drizella’s dark curse breaks, a debt to the other side must be fulfilled”. He poured a potion on the voodoo doll of Henry. “Then for her son to live, someone else Regina shares love with will die when the curse breaks”. He stuck a knife in the voodoo doll of himself and put it over the flame to catch fire. “Then I hope the love between Regina and I is strong enough. If the curse breaks, let me be taken to the other side”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the final chapter. Extra scenes for the finale, including; Regina reading a letter left by Facillier, cameos of Rapunzel Tremaine, Neal/Baelfire, and the Wishrealm Huntsman, what various characters saw in their individual unhappy ending books, and Alice meets the other Alice (from Once Upon A Time In Wonderland) at Regina's coronation


	14. Finale, bonus scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra scenes for the episodes "Homecoming" and "Leaving Storybrooke", including an arc where Ella faces an internal battle with demons from her past. Meant to be read as a supplement to the final two episodes of Once Upon A Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In here I go into detail on the unhappy ending books for eleven characters. Information on what the writers had in mind for most of them can be found on the Once Upon A Time Wiki page for the finale under "set notes". For Zelena and David, I mostly kept things the same as what is there, but condensed a bit. For WishBlue, WishHook, Regina, and Snow White, I used elements of what the writers had in mind but mixed in my own ideas. For Lucy and Alice, I ignored what was on that page and made up my own. For Robin, Henry, and Ella, I was unable to find any info and had to make up my own. For Ella, I incorporated it into a wider story arc.

Hypothetically starring: Lana Parilla as Regina, Colin O'Donoghue as WishHook, Andrew J West as Henry Mills, Dania Ramirez as Ella/Fear, Allison Fernandez as Lucy, and Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin. Hypothetically guest starring Rose Reynolds as Alice Jones, Tierra Skovbye and Robin, Daniel Francis as Dr Facillier (voice), Rebecca Mader as Zelena, Josh Dallas as Prince Charming, Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White, Keegan Conner Tracy as WishBlue, Jared Gilmore as WishHenry, Michael Raymond-James as Neal, Beverly Elliot as WishRed, Jamie Dornan as WishHuntsman, Gabrielle Anwar as Rapunzel Tremaine, Eion Bailey as August/Pinocchio, Meeghan Ory as Red, Teri Reeves as Dorothy Gale, Micheal Socha as Will Scarlet/White King, Emma Rigby as Anastasia/White Queen, Peter Gadiot as Cyrus, and Sophie Lowe as Victorian Alice. 

**Episode: Homecoming**

**Gathering at Roni’s**

“Wait a minute, was Jack really a serial killer or was that just his cursed persona?” Henry asked.

“Unfortunately, it was Jack” answered Regina “Facillier woke him from the curse and then he went on a killing spree to get revenge on witches. I guess he had deeper issues than we realized”.

“He was my best friend for years, how did I miss how troubled he was?” Henry asked, feeling guilty.

“Don’t beat yourself up” Ella said “all we can do now is pray that he finds his way in the afterlife”.

Henry nodded. He, Ella, Lucy, and Regina all had a mini of silence for Jack.

“I have some questions too” Ella said “Where is Drizella, really?”

“That’s a long story” Regina said “to try and sum I tup quickly, your stepmother sacrificed Lucy’s belief to bring back Anastasia, then sacrificed herself to bring back Lucy and save Drizella, and Drizella had a bit of a change of heart and went with Anastasia back to your old realm and I’m not entirely sure where or _when _they landed”.

“That’s a lot to take in” Ella said, leaning back in her seat “Anastasia’s alive? And with Drizella?”

“Yup” Regina said.

“And the text Drizella sent us?”

“That was me” Lucy confessed “but I’m sure Drizella really does want to find her way back to us and make amends”.

“I want to see Anastasia” Ella said “but Drizella? I don’t know if I can forgive her for casting the curse, nearly killing Henry, and having the nerve to go on a date with him”.She glared at Henry, somewhat accusingly.

“We were cursed” Henry said defensively. Then he got serious “look, I know it was wrong of her to go out with me knowing I’m rightfully married to you, but I think she was confused and looking for her place in the world. I think she really is turning over a new leaf. If and when she finds a way back to us, I think we should give her a chance”.

“Maybe after I giver her a piece of my mind” Ella pouted.

“Why don’t we cross this bridge when we come to it” Regina said,trying to break the tension.

“Fine” Ella said.

**In Facillier’s office, after Regina learns that he died**

Regina found a letter that Facillier had left for her.

_Dearest Regina_

_ By the time you read this, the curse will be broken and I will have died. I do not know what the exact circumstances of my death will be, maybe some of my many misdeeds will catch up to me an I will be murdered. In any case, I need to tell you the true reason I died. I performed a ritual to save your son, by taking his place. It was the only other way to satisfy the curse debt, to have it take someone else you share love with. I only hope our love is strong enough. I did not tell you ahead of time because I knew you would be reluctant to allow me to do this, and I did not want to burden you with the choice of whether to try and stop me. I hope you can forgive me. Lucy came by after my ritual and I humoured her by pretending to save Henry using the glass slipper, for I did not want to burden her either with what it really took to save her father._

_ I am uncertain if things would have worked out between us. I am too attached to the dark side. By the time my death comes, I will probably be back to tormenting Tiana and Naveen because the temptation is too great for me. But I want you to know that in the end, I finally made the right choice. I finally chose you over my own selfish desires._

_ I want you to have my Tarot cards. I left instructions on how to use them wisely. Please heed them well._

_ With love from the other side, Dr Facillier_

Regina cried as she took the Tarot cards, and their instructions, from his desk.

**Later, when Ella and Lucy are trapped in the snow globe**

Ella and Lucy appeared at opposite ends of the snow globe, WishRumple’s way of being extra cruel.

“Lucy!” Ella called, frantically.

“I’m here!” Lucy called from the other side of the snow globe, which seemed really large to them. They walked towards each other and embraced.

“Where are we?” Asked Lucy.

“Being held hostage by a warped alternate version of our Rumplestiltskin” she explained, uncertain how she knew this.

“How do you know?’ Lucy asked.

“I don’t know how I know” Ella confessed “it just came to me…..like a lot of things involved in being a mother”.

Lucy smiled. “Is Dad gonna be able to find us?” She asked.

“Of course, he will” Ella reassured “we always find each other. Our job, in the meantime is to keep our hope alive. Can you do that?”

“Yes!’ Lucy said, burying her face in her Mom’s shirt.

**Later, when the snow begins falling**

Ella wrapped herself around Lucy, trying to keep her warm. The snow globe had been empty before but was now suddenly a winter wonderland. At least WishRumple had done them one favour, a cabin appeared for them. There was also bits of sticks and logs scattered around.

“Let’s play a game” Ella said “see who can collect the most wood for a fire. The movement will help us keep warm”.

“Okay!” Lucy said, and began gathering wood.

Ella noticed a frozen lake, seemingly there to taunt her. She stood petrified for a moment, replaying that fateful day in her head….. the day she had fallen through the ice and Anastasia died trying to save her…… the day that destroyed the Tremaine family. She snapped out of it.

“Keep off the ice!” She shouted to Lucy.

**Episode: Leaving Storybrooke**

**Inside WishBlue’s Individual Unhappy Book**

WishBlue figured out fast that she had been sent to another realm. Somewhere very dark and dangerous. She was in a dark forest, filled with twisted trees that had trunks twisted into the shapes of frightening faces. She saw the branches of a tree shake. Dark fairy dust came off of it. She was unsure she could survive this place. A rumbling sound echoed around her. She looked around, wondering what else awaited her.

**Just outside the castle**

WishHook and Robin, his future daughter-in-law, were making their way to the castle to create a diversion to help rescue Regina. There was a huge army there.

“We could really use some more allies right now” Robin said. Suddenly an arrow hit the tree next to them. Robin and Hook turned and saw a woman with a crossbow. The woman looked exactly like the woman Robin knew as Granny.

“Are you this realms Granny?” Robin asked.

“Granny?” The woman said “well that is what my grandmother called herself, but she has been dead for years”.

“Red?” Asked Robin.

“Yes, that is my name” Wishrealm Red said “How did you know?”

“It’s complicated” Robin said “I know another realm’s version of your grandmother”.

“To make a long story short, these people from another realm are here to help defeat the Dark One” explained Hook.

An old man came up behind Red. Red introduced him “My husband, the Huntsman”.

“I’ll help defeat the Dark One” the Huntsman said “what do you need?”

Pretty soon, the four of them were creating a diversion, with Hook and the Huntsman battling guards head on, while Robin and Red used their arrows. The Huntsman made his way to the captain of the guards, and old friend of his, and somehow convinced him to have the guards stand down. They would be on the side of Snow White and Prince Charming now.

**During the War Room Meeting**

Henry looked inside his individualized unhappy ending book and saw one of his worst fears inside. The illustration was him inside a hall of mirrors, with flames surrounding him, and the passage read

_Henry Mills looked at the mirrors around him. In each of them, he saw his loved ones trapped inside their own individual terrible endings. One showed Emma, back in Boston, all alone as if her adventures in Storybrooke were all a dream. One showed Regina imprisoned on an island. Henry stabbed the mirrors with his sword, trying to free them, but the sword broke instead. It grew back, as if taunting him. He tried again but the sword kept breaking. Smoke clouded his vision. He coughed and then looked up, noticing the mirrors that broke his heart most of all. He saw his wife, Ella, trapped in her old house, trying to wash away images reminding her of her past. In the next mirror was is daughter, Lucy, trapped in some other cursed town where nobody noticed her. He tried furiously to save them, it was his job as a father and husband to save them, but nothing could penetrate the mirrors, no matter how many times he tried smashing them with his sword. He tried kicking the mirrors but only hurt his foot. Rocks appeared, but they only bounced off the mirrors. New methods to try and free his family and friends kept appearing but none would ever work._

Next to Henry stood Ella, who was very concerned about what was in her book. It wasn’t lost on her that the spine said “Cinderella” and not just “Ella”. A reminder of how her stepfamily punished her for years. Inside the book was an image of her scrubbing the floor and the passage read

_Cinderella was back in her former home, where she grew up. She was surrounded by images of all her past mistakes and transgressions. On the floor there was an image of the day she fell through the ice and Anastasia had died for her. She tried furiously to scrub the image away but it kept sticking. On the wall was an image of the time she tried to take an innocent man’s heart. She tried to scrub it away. For a second it seemed to work. Then it came back. Another wall had an image of the time Jacinda burned the petition that was to save the community garden and the look of disappointment on Lucy’s face. She scrubbed this away but underneath it was an image of her father’s dead body. Underneath this was an image of Jacinda turning down a date with Henry. Was this to be her fate? Trapped here forever being reminded of everything she blamed herself for?_

Lucy took a peek inside her unhappy book. She was in a fairy tale world but something was off. She was surrounded by strangers who had no emotion in their faces. The passage read

_Lucy thought for a moment that the evil version of Rumplesiltskin’s plan had failed. She was in a fairy tale village with castles and beanstalks. But then she tried to find her family, and instead she was surrounded by strangers. She went up and tried to talk to people, to ask them if they had seen her family, but everyone either ignored her or couldn’t see her. They seemed to be cursed. The butcher had a creepy smile while she hacked up meat. Lucy recoiled in horror. She also saw a castle guard bully someone into giving him money. She snuck past them into the castle garden and saw a gluttonous king lazily eat piles of greasy food. It was like these people weren’t regular people, but exaggerations of some of the worst traits people had. This curse was more unsettling than any she had seen or read about._

Captain Hook looked inside his book and saw an illustration of himself on top of a giant mushroom in Wonderland, the same type that poisoned his heart. The passage read

_Captain Hook had fought his way out of many bad situations, but he may have finally met his match in Wonderland. The place was so bloody confusing. He climbed atop the giant mushroom, hoping he might find a way back to his daughter. He looked around at the infinite maze, Tulgey woods, and the singing gardens. He wondered if Alice might be in any of those places. “Alice!” He called, but the only reply was a ruckus below him. The bandersnatches had found him again. Bloody hell. The mushroom fell but Hook jumped away from the bandersnatches. He landed, to his surprise, in his old ship; the Jolly Roger. He went down to the cellar, hoping to gather some supplies. To his horror, he saw Skeltons of men he had murdered over the years. And he also saw, in a little corner; the chess set he used to play with Alice, her telescope, her toys, books, paints, and everything else that had been in the tower. But Alice was still nowhere to be seen. He wondered what dastardly place the dark one had sent her to._

Hook looked across the table to tray and glance at Alice’s book, wondering indeed what the dark one had in store for her. It was even worse than his. The illustration was her pacing around an empty tower. The passage read

_Alice was once again trapped in her tower. The first thing she did was check if the barrier was still around it. Sure enough she couldn’t go through the windows. She turned around from the window and looked around the room. Not only was she trapped in this bloody tower again, everything that had made it bearable was gone. There was no chess set, no telescope, no stuffed rabbit or other stuffed animals, no paints or books. There was nothing to remind her of Papa or Robin. Just a completely empty space._

Robin stood next to Alice, in terror from reading her own individual unhappy ending. The illustration was on her in a place that looked like Storybrooke. The passage read

_Robin found herself on the street corner in what looked like Storybrooke, but something wasn’t right. An arrow came flying at her but missed. An angry looking teenage girl, who had shot the arrow, showed herself. Robin opened her mouth to talk to the girl but was soon surrounded by more angry teenage girls with arrows to shoot. They began calling her names like “puny munchkin” and “monkey chow” as they closed in. When they got close enough, they started pulling her hair and stomping on her feet. The irony wasn’t lost on her. All the mean things she had ever done to other girls when she was a teenager were coming back around on her. It wasn’t like she didn’t deserve it. Still it was too much and she wanted to get away. She saw Emma’s yellow bug nearby so she hopped in and tried to drive away. Arrows continued flying at her through the windows. No matter how fast or far she tried to drive away, she kept finding herself in the same spot over and over._

Snow White looked upon her book with dread. There was an illustration of her trapped in a desert. The passage read

_Snow White wandered through the desert, desperate to find water. The oasis she imagined had turned_ _out to be nothing but a mirage, a cruel trick of sunlight__ a__nd fatigue, and she was in desperate need of some water. Finally she came across what appeared to be a wishing well. She sat down on the side of the well, excited to finally get some water. But when she looked up to find the bucket and rope, here was none. She looked inside the wishing well and wished desperately to see her family, wherever they may be. Inside the well came an image of Emma. Emma was at dinner with a man in some restaurant in Boston, telling him how she had a crazy dream that she was part of a fairy tale curse but the reality was she was abandoned on the side of the road by her parents as a baby. Oh no, Emma thought Storybrooke, her parents, Hook, and everything else that had happened since her 28th birthday was just a dream. Snow could hardly bear the thought of Emma being so lonely. The image dissolved and was replaced with an image of Snow’s other child, Neal. He was barely a toddler. She saw a quick montage of him growing up at some drab boarding school. When another boy asked him how he came to be there, he said that his parents sent him away because they didn’t want him. Snow was devastated. It was bad enough that her daughter had lived her whole life thinking Snow abandoned her, now Snow’s son was to be left to the same fate. Snow started to cry. The image dissolved and the sandstorms around her intensified. The shifting sands has Snow disoriented with heartsick and yearning._

David stood next to Snow, disturbed by reading his individual unhappy book. There was an illustration of him running through the forest in Neverland with arrows flying overhead. The passage read

_Prince Charming knew exactly where this was, yet had never felt so lost. Growing up, he always wanted brothers to play with. Other boys to race and roughhouse with. Now he was experiencing a twisted version of this fantasy. The lost boys were always playing deadly games. He wanted no part of it. He ran through the forest, dodging arrows, while the lost boys called out “come play with us, Prince Charming, we’re your family now”. How he longed for his real family, who he would never see again. All he wanted_ _was to be back home. To see his wife and _[_child_](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Emma_Swan)[_ren_](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Prince_Neal) _again. But he had learned through bitter experience, __t__hat was impossible now. The _[_magic_](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Magic)_ that _[_brought_](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/World-crossing)_ him to_ _this _[_realm_](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Neverland)_ ensured that he would never escape from it. So_ _he had nothing to do but look out into the dark water,_ _completely alone, dreaming of the life he once had._

Regina gaped in horror as she flipped through her unhappy book.She saw a page where she was the Evil Queen again. The passage read

_Regina looked around to see where this more twisted version of Rumplestiltskin had sent her. She was back in her chambers in the case where she once reigned as the Evil Queen. She looked in the mirror and she looked like the Evil Queen again. She attempted to use her magic to change her outfit but it didn’t work. A few guards came into the room. She snapped her fingers again, trying to change her outfit. Instead, one of the guards necks snapped. Had she done that? She was horrified. She opened her mouth to apologize, but all that came out was evil threats. She could not control her own actions. She was, once again, the Evil Queen._

Regina flipped to another page, here the illustration was of her, back in normal clothes, sulking on an island, with a shipwreck in the background, with a passage about a bunch of fruitless attempts to escape and then it read

_Finally, a ship arrived. Regina had just lost hope but now it had returned. But then, as soon as the crew saw her, they recoiled in horror at the Evil Queen. Regina looked down and saw somehow she looked like the Evil Queen again. “I am not who I look like” she protested but her emotions caused a storm that destroyed the ship and killed the crew. Regina sunk down to the ground. She would never see her family again, and would never escape being the Evil Queen._

Meanwhile, Zelena looked with disgust upon her unhappy book. There was an illustration of her inside a submarine with a passage that read

_Zelena had to admit that Wish Rumplestiltskin had a flare for dramatics and pain, trapping her in this water-__t__ight sardine can. Not only was she surrounded by_ _water, but he knew very well that she found fish bloody_ _disgusting and she had no desire to live like one. She couldn’t bear to think of her little girl, Robin, alone in Storybrooke wondering where Mummy was. She wanted to break the portal and get back to her, but she feared water and couldn’t swim. She wondered how WishRumplestiltskin knew this fear. She had never told anyone, for fear they would use it against her and here it was happening. Of course it figured, as the Wicked Witch Of The West, water would be her weakness. Well now she was determined to work up the courage to get back to her daughter. Suddenly the Nautilus shuddered, as if hit with ten_ _thousand pounds of force. The screws popped from the walls and water sprouted in, spraying Zelena in the face.__ “__I'm under attack," she thought, terrified. Zelena ran_ _to the portal to see what hit her. And then she saw it..."_[_Giant bloody squid_](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Squids)_," Zelena sighed. As if this_ _under the sea entrapment could get any worse..._

**After the War Room Meeting**

Ella was trying to go warn people of what was to come, but she became overtired with all the stress of the day. She lay beneath a willow tree and drifted off into a dream. In her dream, she was awoken by none other than her stepmother.

“This must be a nightmare” said Ella.

“Well it’s not exactly a dream about snowballs and kittens” Lady Tremaine replied.

“What are you doing here?” Ella asked, groggily.

“I came to check on you” Lady Tremaine said “atoning for my sins and all. I sensed the breaking of the curse didn’t make you entirely happy”.

“I know I’m supposed to be happy” Ella said “when I became Ella again, I was happy to have my memories back of my life with Henry and Lucy and Tiana and Regina and everybody…”

“but?” Lady Tremaine urged.

“I also got back Cinderella’s baggage” Ella admitted out loud for the first time “I realized what I was feeling when I saw my book back at the castle. It wasn’t even titled Ella, it was titled Cinderella. What everyone else saw was their biggest fears and worst case scenarios, but what I saw is all too real. I’m already trapped, trying to wash away the sins of my past, and I’m not ready for whatever is next. I’m not ready to face Anastasia after all these years of struggling with being responsible for her death, not ready to face Drizella who my husband now wants me to forgive for trying to steal him away from me and Lucy. And now I have Jacinda’s baggage too. All Jacinda’s failures as a parent… all the times she hurt Henry… and people expect me to act like she never existed”.

Lady Tremaine nodded and continued Ella’s train of thought. “And with Lucy going into adolescence, you don’t know how to be a parent when the only parental figure you had in adolescence was……well me” Lady Tremaine said, with a tone of heavy regret in the last words.

Ella wanted to be nice “you weren’t….” She began.

“No I was a terrible mother to you and Drizella” Lady Tremaine said “you don’t know if you can forgive Drizella but do you recall why she became the way she is in the first place? Because I was too petty and childish to forgive her for loving your mother. And too petty and childish to forgive you for what happened to Anastasia. But really the person I couldn’t forgive was… myself for being away from my family, in that tower all those years. Before you can forgive others, Ella, you need to find a way to forgive yourself for all of the things you blame yourself for”.

With that, Ella woke up.

**Later (around the same time as the climactic battles of the episode happen)**

Ella came upon a tower surrounded by fruit that sparkled like stars. She was hungry and tried some. Soon David, her grandfather-in-law crossed paths with her.

“Do you know where we are?” She asked him.

“Yeah” he said “this is Rapunzel’s tower”.

She gave him a confused look, it didn’t look anything like the tower her stepmother, and later Alice, had been trapped in.

“Not your stepmother Rapunzel” he said “there was another version of Rapunzel in my realm. I rescued her from a tower just like this. She wasn’t trapped by a witch, but by her own fears”.

He noticed the stem in Ella’s hand, from the plant that forced Rpaunzel to face her fears.

“Oh no” he said “you didn’t eat that?”

A hooded figure appeared, who looked just like Ella.

***

“Who are you?” Ella asked.

“I’m you, Ella” said the hooded figure “or should I call us Jacinda?”

The hooded figure lunged at Ella with a sword. Ella dodged the attack.

“Poor Cinderella” the hooded figure taunted “killed her sister, corrupted her stepfamily, couldn’t stop the prince from killing her father, couldn’t acknowledge her stepmother’s part in killing her father”

Ella furiously tried to tackle the hooded figure by throwing rocks at her.

The hooded figure continued recounting the things Ella blamed herself for

“lied to the rebellion, tried to take an innocent man’s heart, couldn’t stop the dark curse, failure of a mother and wife”

Ella ran towards the hooded figure with a sword, trying to stab her, but she teleported and appeared behind Ella, continuing to taunt her.

The hooded figure continued to taunt “Henry dated your evil sister cause you kept pushing him away. You will never escape from Jacinda’s mistakes and weaknesses”.

***

“David, help!” Ella cried, helpless to find a way to defeat this enemy.

“I can’t” David said “It’s the magic of this place, the only way to defeat her is for you to face your fears. Otherwise you’ll be trapped here forever.

“You’ll never be a good mother” the hooded figure taunted “you’ll never overcome the things your stepmother did to you”.

“It’s not my fears I need to face” Ella said, in a moment of clarity “My fear is never being able to forgive myself for the past and move on……I need to stop fighting and forgive myself”. She dropped her sword and the rocks she was holding, then walked over to the hooded figure. She embraced the reflection of herself.

“I forgive you” Ella told this reflection of herself “because all of these mistakes led to where we are now, ready to move forward and see what’s next”.

The hooded figure then vanished.

***

David gave Ella a hug.

“I know that fight wasn’t easy” he said “sometimes the hardest person to face is ourselves”.

“She knew all my insecurities” Ella said “things I never even told Henry”

“Well I feel closer to you now” David said with a smile.

“I barely know you” Ella said “I feel so exposed now”.

“Well I’ll keep everything she said just between us” David said “but I wanna talk to you about what she said about you not being able to escape your cursed self”.

“Yeah, I know” Ella said “It wasn’t the real me but I still felt so weak allowing my weaknesses to take over during the curse. And I’m supposed to just act like it didn’t happen cause I was cursed?”

“I felt the same way after breaking free of my curse” David said “I felt ashamed of things my cursed self did. During the curse, Snow, she was called Mary-Margaret during the curse, she was framed for murder and for a brief period I believed she was guilty. That hurt her so much. I didn’t feel like I was automatically absolved because it was my cursed persona. But I soon realized that I could treat the cursed experiences as a gift. Cursed David showed me a different side of myself. I didn’t let go of that David, I decided I am both. You don’t have to leave Jacinda behind, she will always be a part of you and you can learn things about yourself from her. I’m sure you have both good and bad memories of being Jacinda, memories where she helped you overcome things. The dark curse highlights our weaknesses, which we can turn into strengths.We are both”.

“Thank-you, David” Ella said “I feel a lot better now. I am both. Although I still don’t know how to process that Henry’s cursed self went on a date with my sister who cursed us”.

“That’s a tough one” David said “I know it’s not exactly the same, but my wife had a one night stand with Dr Frankenstein during our curse”.

The two shared a laugh.

**Heaven, by the wishing well, right after Rumplestiltskin is reunited with Belle**

“Someone else here wants to see you” Belle said.

Neal AKA Baelfire stepped forward.

“Bae” Rumplestiltskin said, with a bittersweet look on his face. He touched his hand to his son’s face. “Is it really you?”

“Yes, Pop, it’s me” Neal said. Rumplstiltskin embraced his son.

“Welcome home, Pop, it’s really great to see you” Neal said “you made some mistakes along the way but thanks being a good father to Gideon, and for being there for my son at times he needed it. This past year when he helped you find the killer, you helped him find himself too”.

Rumplestiltskin started making his way to a new home, with belle on his left side and Baelfire on his right.

“You’re gonna love the pizza here” Neal said.

“And the burgers” said Belle.

Rumplestiltskin silently put head on Belle’s shoulder and an arm around Neal as they walked.

**After the climactic battles were won**

Henry and his WishRealm counterpart found the book where WishBlue had been trapped.

“I guess as the authour, and the one whose fault it is the dark one got ahold of he pen, it’s my job to reverse this” Henry said. He opened WishBlue’s book to the last page and wrote

_ Once the dark one was defeated, his evil was undone and the Blue Fairy returned safely home._

The words glowed with magic and Blue was released from the dark prison she had been trapped in.

“You wouldn’t believe the chaos in there!” Blue said “I was in a forest full of dark fairy dust and monsters with no sense of order”. She looked at both versions of Henry and said “I hope you learned your lessons from all this!”

“Yes Blue” they both said, hoping the inevitable lecture would be short.

**Some Time Later in the United Realms**

Zelena and Regina were in the car, on their way to a surprise for Regina.

“Have I ever told you I hate surprises?” Regina said, trying to get Zelena to spill the beans about where they were going.

“Do you?” Challenged Zelena “well you sure surprised me when you cast the new curse, pulling me into the future and away from Chad. What a thing to spring on someone”.

“Okay so there were things I didn’t think through” Regina admitted “It brought all of us who had been cursed in Seattle, back to the exact point after that curse was cast, as if we were never gone, which meant we were back in the future again”.

“And then Chad spent years searching for me in Maine until he found the United Realms hidden here” Zelena said “at least it proved his commitment to me”.

**Meanwhile, at the coronation party, while everyone awaited Regina’s arrival**

August was mingling when he came across his old friend Red.

“Red, how have you been?” He asked “and who is this lovely lady with you?”

“This is my girlfriend, Dorothy” Red introduced “Dorothy, this is my friend August”.

“So you’re the man made of wood?” Dorothy said “I have heard a lot about you”.

“Yeah, that’s me” August said with a chuckle “I used to tell Red about my adventures in Asia”.

“Now I have adventures in Oz to tell you about” remarked Red.

Not far from there, The White King and Queen of Wonderland were mingling. Their names were Will Scarlet and Anastasia. They ran across Alice Jones with Robin. Alice was excitedly introducing Robin to people as her fiancee. She randomly introduced Robin to Will and Anastasia.

“Very pleased to meet you” Will said “My best friend is also named Alice”.

“We’re the White King and Queen of Wonderland” Anastasia said “my name is Anastasia, and this is Will”.

“I know a White Queen of Wonderland” Alice Jones chirped “you must be from a different Wonderland than I am”.

“People meeting different versions of themselves has been happening a lot since the realms united” Will said. He looked across the crowd at his friend Alice. “Hey Alice!” Will called “I think we found another version of you!”

Alice from Victorian England walked over and introduced her husband, Cyrus.

“We live in Victorian England” Cyrus told them “A place that has become a bit less stuffy since the realms united”. His wife playfully hit him.

“Wanna see stuffy?” Alice Jones said “try living in tower for seventeen years”.

“Can’t say I’ve been in many towers” Cyrus said “but I was trapped in a bottle for a thousand years”.

"How awful" Alice Jones said

“I was in an asylum once” Victorian Alice said “Will broke me out. Sort of repaying me for getting his heart back from the Queen Hearts who was controlling him”.

“I had to deal with a version of that queen too” Alice Jones said “it was not pleasant. She controlled a creature called a Jabberwocky”.

“We had to face a Jabberwocky too” said Victorian Alice “though ours was more human looking and preyed upon fear”.

“Curious” said Alice Jones “Does your Wonderland have giant chess pieces?”

“Will and Anastasia’s castle is made of them” said Victorian Alice.

“Did you ever almost turn into a tree?” Victorian Alice asked.

“Yes, but not in Wonderland” Alice Jones said “that happened to me in a place called Seattle”.

“Very curious” Victorian Alice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you to all who read this story and to those who left comments and kudos. It has been a pleasure to write. I eventually have a multi-chapter follow-up planned, set in the United Realms and heavily focused on Drizella. But I have other pieces I want to write before that so, for now, this is the end.


End file.
